


Tell Her That He's Dead

by Bleach_ed_Na_tsu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Comfort, Family, Gen, Mafia themes, Next Gen, depictions of insanity, not extremely explicit, timoteo dies, violence at times, vongola brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 71,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu/pseuds/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu
Summary: Xanxus meets a three year old Tsunayoshi when he and his brothers are exploring Japan for a break. The little one immediately makes an impression on Xanxus, or his flames do at least. When the three Vongola brothers go out to find this 'lost little sky' they are shocked to find the child ardent with untapped sky flames. When they realise that both Young Lion, Iemitsu, and his wife, Nana, are neglecting the child they do not stand for it. The brothers take Tsunayoshi as their own, and no one can change their mind on this matter. When a pride takes in a new cub it is not for a day but for an eternity.





	1. He's Dead

**Author's Note:**

> So this basically wrote itself while I was writing a completely different (but very similar) one shot. I wanted to add a section to the end of this other fic, but it would have changed the whole thing, so instead I just wrote a new one. And this one I actually finished.

Xanxus stormed through the park, growling at children and adults alike. His temper flared when a few tried to growl back, but his foreign looks and words scattered them quickly enough.

He stalked towards a set of swings and practically threw himself into the chained seat. It rattled and squeaked, but soon quieted when he put himself into a small, slow swing.

The air through his dark hair soothed him even more. The sky was beautiful here, less obscured, brighter.

He sighed through his nose, releasing the pent up anger like his brothers had shown him.

When he was settled he noted that the park was in fact empty and he smiled softly to himself. He hadn't meant to storm out of his hotel in such a rage, but at eleven it was awfully difficult not to. After all, their father had demanded they come back to Italy. Xanxus' oldest brother had taken none of the old-man's shit and told him to fuck off while they healed.

After all, the Ninth has tried to seal Xanxus away after he broke down two weeks prior.

Xanxus ground his teeth when he thought about it, trying to chase the stink of fear away with fury. What was he supposed to do but snap? Not only had their mother died in a nasty battle with an enemy family, but their old man had lost it and told the four brothers that Xanxus wasn't actually blood. While it made Xanxus happy to know he wasn't a bastard son (he always felt like he hurt his mother –the Ninth's wife - knowing he was the result of the Ninths unfaithfulness). But it hurt more when, filled with grief, Timoteo tried to chase Xanxus out of the mansion, saying it was only dear Mariella's compassion that made the Ninth boss of Vongola keep Xanxus around.

None of the brothers had believed that last lie, the Ninth was guilty and Xanxus was closest thing to release that upon. The brothers hadn't batted an eyelash. They'd whisked Xanxus away to Japan for a vacation, spitting at their old man to buck the fuck up, or else keel over soon so that Enrico could take his place.

They wouldn't stand for such fucking disrespect from their old man. Not towards their littlest.

Xanxus had cried the entire plane ride. Big old ugly crying right into Massimo's giant fucking chest. It was humiliating. It would have been more humiliating if all of the brother's hadn't broken the minute the plane had reached altitude.

But that's why Xanxus was here, in a stupid little Japanese town, on stupid children's swings, trying to forget the rage and let himself feel grief.

"Nii-san?"

Xanxus startled awake, having slipped into a deep meditation. Though of course, had the thing before him had any kind of will to harm him, he would have been up in an instant. Xanxus' red eyes looked down to the child at his knees. He was young, wide eyes and dirty-cheeks.

He wore clothes a few sizes too big for him, and was ringing his hands in his shirt, His eyes were nervous –though not necessarily because Xanxus was Xanxus, and instead because Xanxus was a stranger –but Xanxus got the weirdest sense of seize when the child looked him in the eye.

"What do you want little trash?" Xanxus saw the boy's confusion and panic, he flailed and Xanxus could only snap at him. The he paused, took a breather and calmed (like his fratello said, remember) before repeating his question in Japanese, having realised what the problem was.

The child seemed to hesitate. "Nii-san looks sad. Come see what I built."

Xanxus was going to roar at the child, because like fuck he was going to go see what some strange child built. But the moment the child grabbed Xanxus' much larger hand the older boy blanked out.

Heat and fire and sky harmony washed over him. He thrummed for five minutes straight as the child tugged at him. Suddenly grief was the last thing on Xanxus' mind. Suddenly rage meant nothing as sheer heat wiped Xanxus' mind clean.

When he came to, he was sitting in a sandbox, the child was knelt beside him, watching him with a frown. "Nii-san? Nii-san wake up."

Xanxus blinked and rubbed his head. It felt like he had a hangover, the kind his flames couldn't burn off for him. "The fuck did you do?"

The child flinched at the harsh words –gods Xanxus even sounded drunk –he rubbed his hands together. "Dunno. I got warm. You went to sleep, Nii-san."

But Xanxus knew that wasn't true. That was synchro. That was sky flames calling out to Xanxus for help. That was a cry of blood to blood. But that was impossible. "What's your name, brat?"

The boy, all brown eyes and brown hair. All chubby and cute smiled this bright smile. "I'm Tsunayoshi, and I'm four." The child who wasn't afraid of Xanxus' eyes or his scars just patted the sand. "And Nii-san?"

"Xanxus." And he hadn't even used his pseudo name. He had opened his heart to the child.

Tsunayoshi patted the sand, little hands sifting through the layers before he shuffled to Xanxus' other side. And would you fucking know it, Xanxus wasn't even angry when the boy spilt sand all over his new pants.

The child had found some abandoned blocks, and sticks and had built a little hut. He babbled about the little ants living there. How he built it and how they'd be safe from the rain. The roof was made of sticks and leaves, and a layer of sand that kept collapsing inside.

Xanxus just watched, drunk on whatever the fuck had happened. The child kept babbling. He sounded like he hadn't spoken to anyone in days and was trying to force as many words out. Tsuna just kept spitting words out about his building, and the little 'ant-sans'. Occasionally Xanxus would grunt, and his replies (if they could be considered that) made the boy so happy he seemed to burst.

And every time it happened, Xanxus was hyper aware of the way he seemed to glow for a moment. Glow pure, untainted orange.

Xanxus looked around at the abandoned park and had a strange thought that made this new part of him, the part that thrummed when the boy held his hand, grow cold. "Oi, boy." Xanxus muttered, eyes slowly widening as he turned to Tsuna. He stiffened, shoulders tight. "Where's your mother."

Tsunayoshi's eyes grew wide and watery. "Errands." Tsuna replied. "I has to stay and be good."

Xanxus felt the cold quickly warm to rage again and he felt exhausted at the sheer switching his emotions were going through. It couldn't possibly be because of the little sky before him right? Then again, Xanxus had seen things before the Ninth had adopted him, he'd seen children and knew an abandoned child when he saw one. Though Tsunayoshi didn't look totally abandoned, he had that look to him that told Xanxus that he wasn't well cared for either.

But Xanxus let it go, let the silence brought on by his question develop.

Silence dragged on for a while. However, Xanxus didn't feel like it was being invaded. He didn't feel like his grief was being stifled or ridiculed. In fact, he felt it start to settle.

Tsuna looks at Xanxus forlorn, his smile is brittle, and Xanxus can smell weakness in his words. "I go home now. Mama will worry."

Xanxus knows that the boy's mother will not worry. It's already dark and she hadn't come looking. Xanxus had been with the child all day and he hadn't eaten. His mother hadn't picked him up. Hadn't even checked on him for fucks sake.

The boy's mother will not be worried.

Xanxus watched the boy go with bunched shoulders. He didn't want to let the runt run off by himself. Something in his gut where he kept concern for family writhed in disgust. Xanxus wanted to wrap Tsunayoshi up in his young arms and snarl at the world.

Xanxus wanted to covet Tsunayoshi.

It was an overwhelming and discomforting sensation. Xanxus hadn't felt like this before, not for someone outside the famiglia anyway. Later, Xanxus is sure that that is the only reason he doesn't immediately snatch Tsuna from the streets.

* * *

When Xanxus got back to the hotel room he was listless. He walked in without a word and sat on the bed with eyebrows furrowed. However, his brothers caught the subtlety in the way the eyebrows moved. Xanxus wasn't angry or grouchy.

In fact, he looked concerned more than anything.

"Little brother." Massimo hummed as he sat beside the young man. He rubbed the junction of Xanxus' shoulder and neck, and it released some of the tension in his forehead. "You were gone longer than we thought. Federico was about to send out the search parties."

Xanxus would have usually moaned about not being a child despite being eleven. He would tell them that he was lined up to graduate from the mafia academy two whole years early (earlier if he wanted to put even an ounce more effort in, which he didn't). But instead Xanxus just stared at his nice new shoes.

"There's a sky here."

And the brothers were stunned a little. Because that shouldn't have surprised Xanxus.

"This is Primo's land." Massimo confessed, leaning back on his hands and watching the sculpted, strained muscles in this littlest brother's back. "His rain came from here, it shouldn't be surprising that there are other elements too."

"Probably too weak to be of consequence. If you got a name we'll pass it on to our lesser famiglia here. I'm sure they could use a grunt." Enrico shrugged from the desk. He had some paperwork sent over so that he wouldn't be overwhelmed when they went home.

"It's different!" Xanxus barked, eyes blazing with rage as even the light scars on his face shifted slightly.

It unnerved Federico, who hated to see Xanxus distress move his scars. "Xanxus, I'm sure you-."

"No, it's different, fratello!"

And with that, Xanxus stormed out of the room to cool his head.

* * *

Xanxus ended up back at the park again the next afternoon. Everyone scattered, though Xanxus was glad to see that none one had the balls to call the cops on him.

Xanxus didn't know what he expected. She hoped somewhere that meeting the child was a fluke.

Except those huge eyes, so down trodden appeared at the dark corner of the park, and they brightened with orange glow as soon as they spied Xanxus.

"Xan-nii!" His voice was chipper and he threw himself at Xanxus on the swing. He didn't even flinch when Xanxus' entire body stiffened at the contact. Only his brothers hugged him so readily.

"Oi, little brat. What are you doing here again?" Tsunayoshi looked away, ashamed. Xanxus grabbed his chin and made the boy's brown eyes meet his own dark red ones. "None of that you little fuck. Why are you here? You should be at home."

Tsuna's eyes watered and he bit his lip. He wanted this Nii-san to stay. He wanted this bright man to stay with him. Everyone else punched him and called him a bastard, they called him Dame and said his Mama hated him, and then they left Tsuna. Xanxus had come back, and hadn't punched him.

Tsuna wanted to stay with Xanxus. But Tsuna also knew that Nana wouldn't like Tsuna to complain to a stranger.

"Mama left and I was bored." Tsuna admitted finally.

Xanxus just growled and ruffled the boy's hair. He didn't know what happened, but soon enough Xanxus and Tsuna were swinging, Xanxus let the boy babble. It was nice to be distracted from what was to come when he returned to Italy.

It was nice to forget that he was an eleven-year-old mafia heir. It was nice to forget that he'd need to work on his rage flame and his aim in class when he returned; it was nice to remember his time on the streets before his life was so good when he was here with another boy who seemed so lost.

And that was how Xanxus spent the days. He forgot, when he was with such a grief-less child that Xanxus was there to reflect and heal. Then again, he supposed that you didn't need to actively acknowledge healing when it was happening.

* * *

On the third day, Xanxus noticed Tsuna holding his stomach and scrunching his eyes. Xanxus listened and growled when he heard the child's stomach growl.

Xanxus held out a hand, grumbling at the shocked expression. "I'm hungry, let's go get lunch."

Tsunayoshi had looked like he was going to cry, and it made Xanxus feel incredibly awkward, like he'd done something wrong. "I dun have moneys." Tsuna had almost cried then, tears welling.

Xanxus had snapped back. "You don't need any, I'm hungry. If I buy you something it's my choice."

And the smile hurt Xanxus, because Tsuna grabbed Xanxus' hand and held it like Xanxus help onto hope when he had been adopted by the Ninth.

* * *

Enrico looked over his slumbering little brother and frowned. He and his brothers had felt it the first night, but now almost two weeks later, the change in Xanxus' flames could not be politely avoided.

He had an affinity for rage-sky flames, and at eleven they were potent and dangerous. The brothers had taken it upon themselves –as soon as Xanxus was brought home, as soon as their mothers called him her own, as soon as they synchronized in a damning way –to look after him. To teach him about those flames, and watch out for the day they changed from having an affinity to, to being rage.

Federico sat beside Xanxus and ran a hand through his hair. It was the brothers' pride to know that they were the only people who could sit next to a sleeping Xanxus without being immediately attacked. Their mother had been the only exception.

"Little brother," Federico hummed, and Xanxus rolled over and pressed his nose and forehead into the mousy-haired man's thigh. He grumbled about being too early, but soothed and started to wake when Federico continued to ruffle his thick back hair. "we want to meet your little sky."

Xanxus stiffened and then he groaned and sat up. "Should've fucking known." Enrico growled about language but Xanxus ignored him, flipped him the bird and stood to shower. "Alright, we'll go see Tsunayoshi today. He's always in the same place anyways.

* * *

The three elder Vongolas had been bemused when Xanxus had lead them to a park. They'd been amused when he stalked towards the swings with practiced comfort. They'd been cackling when the adults and children all around the place had scattered like rats from a ship when he'd looked around.

"You're such a charmer, Xany." Federico chuckled as he took a seat beside Xanxus.

"Fuck if I can help it." Xanxus pouted, looking as young as he was for a moment. "These Japs are just fucking wimps when anything different comes around."

About an hour later, Xanxus stood up to stretch when a little dark blur had assaulted his legs. The blur was laughing and giggling. But that wasn't the most surprising thing. It was the fact that Xanxus hadn't gone on the offensive.

Enrico hadn't gotten a good look at the little blur when it had tackled Xanxus' legs. He had been too amused by the exasperated expression on Xanxus' face (So much like Massimo when Federico was young) to concentrate.

"Xan-nii! You're back, I was with ant-sans again and-." And the voice cut off and Tsunayoshi immediately hunkered down behind Xanxus' hip. His eyes were narrowed, and Federico (who was watching from Enrico's shoulder) lost his breathe when a flash of gold entered those big brown eyes. "Who are they, Xan-nii."

Massimo laughed and teased Xanxus in Italian before crouching before Tsuna –far enough away to be comfortable, but close enough to be inviting – he smiled that big oaf-like smile that made his green eyes sparkle. He was big and intimidating, and he could see the surprise and slight-fear of the unknown in his eyes, "Hello baby," Massimo hummed. "I am Massimo. You've taken a liking to my brother I can see."

Tsuna's eyes looked to Xanxus and the man sighed before shoving Tsuna forward with his knee. "This is my Massimo-nii," Xanxus stressed, feeling awkward with the term of address. "He is safe."

And like that Tsunayoshi smiled and threw himself at Massimo. He was big and arm and Tsuna felt safe.

However, like Xanxus before him. As soon as Massimo has skin contact with the three-year-old he blanked. It was only Enrico's quick thinking that caught the large man as he blacked out. He dropped Tsuna and almost fell.

Enrico gasped then as he watched on and, in sheer distress, Tsunayoshi burst into flames. Sobbing and backing away. He cried and cried. He apologized, and it was only Xanxus catching his shoulder that stopped the child from bolting.

He hadn't seen it before. The child was so different, so young. But suddenly, as the Sky flames disappeared and Xanxus awkwardly held Tsunayoshi and calmed him, Enrico saw it. Federico did too as Massimo was pulled from his flame-drunkenness.

"Is that Primo?!" Federico whispered in awe and fear.

Xanxus stiffened and his eyes widened as he looked at the sobbing Tsunayoshi. "Impossible." He hissed. Not believing it, not wanting to believe that this civilian child had any connection to the mafia. Not believing that fate had been cruel enough to bring Tsuna to the Vongola brothers.

"Not 'mpossible." Massimo muttered, using Enrico's shoulder to steady himself. His pupils were blown wide and he could taste flames on his tongues. Pure flames, sky flames. His head snapped to Xanxus and both men were suddenly aware of each other's flames in a whole new light.

They were suddenly aware of Tsuna's, even as the child dropped off in exhaustion in Xanxus' arms.

"Doesn't Iemitsu have a child, about…three….years…old?" Federico's voice grew less light as he went on. His tone kept dropping off until he was almost growling.

Of course they boys knew what this meant. Xanxus hadn't hidden anything from his two weeks. He told them about feeding the child, about him being alone. Xanxus told them how much like himself the child was. He even told them about the bruises the child wore. Some were from trips, Xanxus saw the differences, and the ones that were inflicted by others.

"Young Lion hasn't recorded these flames," Enrico growled. "He didn't even set up any avenues to train the boy, or protect him."

"He knows how precious a sky is." Federico was seething. "This is his only child. When was the last time he left?!"

Federico continued to seethe, and Xanxus watched as sky flames sparkled in the air and Federico was forced to pace out his frustrations. Xanxus' arms tightened around Tsuna, and the drowsy boy clutched at the feathers in his hair.

"M' sorry, Nii-sans." Tsuna sounded so sorry too, like he was going to cry again. "Don't be angry. Don't leave."

* * *

The next day Federico had held Tsuna when the boy fell asleep in the middle of play. He hadn't blacked out so much as glowed with a feral orange light. Xanxus had been surprised that no one had called the fire-department, and when Federico had come out of the haze his eyes were burnt golden, the green all but banished. He'd held Tsunayoshi tight and vicious for hours afterwards.

"His little sky is so big." He'd whispered as they played and ate sandwiches that afternoon.

Xanxus had to agree. Though he had known that the minute he hadn't bunted the child across the park when they first met.

* * *

Tsuna had grabbed Enrico's hand the next day when the group of five went walking through a different park, three days after meeting Tsuna. The boy's hand only wrapped around three of Enrico's fingers, but the rush that followed had been violent enough that Xanxus was on his knees, half upright only my Massimo's giant strength.

Something clicked, and the sensation of wholeness and awareness had washed through all the brothers.

Tsuna had complained of a headache and Enrico hadn't let the boy go for even a moment the rest of the day.

* * *

Every evening, Tsuna would leave by himself, smiling sadly and waving them away.

The day the brothers followed him, they found out that he sometimes sat outside his house alone until nightfall, when Nana would either come home, or let him in.

* * *

The first time Federico entertained the idea of kidnapping Tsuna was when the boy brought him a flower. It was pretty and orange and Tsuna handled it with such care. Federico had later pressed it into a book, but the thought was there in his head, that Tsuna could be their son, and no one would ever need to know he wasn't.

He had enough of his colouring, and definitely Vongola blood to be passed off as a cousin they'd adopted.

No one would have to know, and those that did could be capped easily enough.

* * *

Xanxus had thought about taking the boy as soon as he'd shown signs of hyper intuition. Xanxus hadn't yet thought of a name, but before his mother had died, Xanxus had been talking to his swordsman friend about starting a squad alongside Vongola. A squad of the strongest mother-fuckers there ever were. A squad where the highest standard was maintained.

One that Xanxus would rule and Squalo would help run.

A Squad that would value little skies with flames like lion roars.

An assassination squad that would do all and everything for their one once claimed. Regardless of politics, the family would stand together and Xanxus would ensure it.

* * *

Tsuna had been riding on Massimo's shoulders the moment the large man thought about how easy it would be to kidnap him.

Even walking through town, no one questioned the strange men carrying the local child.

No one asked what they were doing, or where they were taking him. No one asked why foreigners were talking Japanese, and why the little boy was without his mother.

His mother didn't care obviously.

Massimo thought about how strong the child was, how little he complained, how much it would cost them to leave now that they were synchronized. Massimo wondered how Xanxus and Federico (his little ones) would handle it. It was difficult even going on missions they knew would eventually end. Massimo worried about what would happen when they left Tsunayoshi for good.

He wondered what would happen to Tsuna if they left him like this.

* * *

Enrico wouldn't tell his brothers, but the moment that he had synced with Tsuna was the moment he was sure he'd find a way to gain custody of the child.

He'd find a way, he'd exploit Iemitsu or Nana somehow. He'd force his father to give Iemitsu the order, he'd bed.

Enrico knew without a shadow of a doubt that Tsuna belonged with them, deserved better than he had. He deserved to be spoilt as a mafia prince. He deserved to be trained by the best, to learn about Primo, and his flames, and what it meant to truly be a sky.

Each night they left Tsunayoshi in that park (hoping in their minds that their link would fade so Tsunayoshi could remain a civilian and not a mafia prince) Enrico thought about just not letting go.

He didn't want to let go of his boy now. Not when Tsunayoshi clung to his neck and rode on his shoulders, and trusted him so wholly in a way that made Enrico feel unworthy.

Enrico cleaned his guns every night imagining how liberating it would feel to put a round between Nana's eyes and Iemitsu's thighs.

He wondered what it would be like to scratch Sawada from the registry and add a Vongola to the house.

* * *

The one time that the brothers had seen Tsunayoshi's mother they'd very nearly gone on a rampage.

She'd walked by the park by sheer coincidence, just as the brothers were leaving. She had been smiling until she spied Tsuna playing in the dirt. Her face had twisted, and she had searched for others. When she saw her son was alone her voice had been harsh. "Tsunayoshi Sawada!" She'd snapped, and the little boy had whirled around so fast he'd fallen over. "What do you think you're doing? You're all dirty."

She'd grabbed his arm and he'd looked so sad. "I was playing, mama." He'd insisted. "I was playing with Nii-sans."

Nana hadn't batted an eye, she'd brushed Tsuna's hands and body off –roughly too, the child had frowned the entire time. She had grabbed his hand and dragged him away, scowling. "You're such a useless boy. There's no one there, you're making people up again. Now come on. You need a bath before dinner."

Federico had nearly gone off in a blind rage. But the brothers kept reminding themselves that Tsuna wasn't actually theirs. They couldn't start a war by killing the CEDEF's wife off and taking his son. It'd be mutiny, it'd be seen as them procuring the final heir so they couldn't be overturned.

But it would have been so much more than that.

* * *

Six months passed in a blink of an eye and the weather grew cold.

The boys had spent too long in Japan.

They knew it the moment they woke up on a chilly October morning that they had to go home. Not only had they left their father during an emotionally trying time, but they had their own squads and families to run.

It didn't matter that they'd been doing their paperwork, or that Xanxus had kept up with school work. They needed to reconcile with their distressed father, they needed good Italian food and fresh Italian language.

They couldn't stay longer, and their only thoughts were on the young child they'd befriended and claimed as their own who seemed to live in the park at the edge of the town.

* * *

They'd taken Tsuna for a walk when they told him. The brothers had taken turns to carry him, and Tsuna must have known because he clung to each one extra tight. The brothers suspected –that with his flames released –Tsunayoshi had stellar hyper intuition bursting out to interact with everything bursting out to interact with everything, though they couldn't be sure of course.

"We're going back to Italy, little sky." Enrico's chest had rumbled with emotion, and Tsuna could feel it in the hot place in his chest where the fire his Nii-sans talked about came from. He was standing in front of them, looking at them with a sight that just for blurrier every second.

Tears welled before the words could form. "Leaving? No. No. Please. No!" Tsuna ran at Xanxus, clinging to the young boy's waist. Xanxus shifted, discomforted by the child's distress.

Federico's nose wrinkled in distaste. A foul thickness clung to his tongue when Tsuna started crying. "We have to leave, sweetling." Federico sounded broken with distress. "Would you come with us, if we asked? You'd have to leave your Mama, and never see your Father again."

The question was serious in a way that burnt through Tsuna. He would have cried in shock if he hadn't been so used to it by now. It was a warm burn and not a not one. It was the burn of big decisions and good things. Not like when nana lied to him or forgot about him. So, like his Nii-sans, Tsuna was honest. "I don't want to be alone anymore." And that alone was enough. Xanxus felt those young flames burst open, and his rage-flames latched back. "My Mama doesn't care. I dun need her. Oto is never here."

"We're saving him, right Fratello?" Xanxus looked unsure, the aggression in his tone soothed as the little three year old clung to him.

Federico took Tsuna unto his arms and settled him on his hip. It was awkward for but a moment. He looked to Massimo, the man's face was set and stern. "It'll be a fight, Young Lion won't give up his brood easily." And the red-haired man looked to Enrico whose face was stone.

"He will fold to us." Enrico declared. Then his face softened and he cupped Tsuna's baby face. He placed a kiss on the child's forehead. "You are with us now and forever, our little sky. Remember that."

And Tsuna smiled so brilliantly, clinging to a handful of Federico's hair, and to the fingers on the hand that held his face. It was enough of an answer to strengthen the wall of flames the boys had already unconsciously built around the child.

* * *

It must have been mother's intuition. Nana must have sensed the snap of Tsuna's love breaking away from here that evening, because for a moment, as she was cooking dinner, cold fear burnt through the woman.

She dropped the glass-pot lid and turned the oven down. She didn't even mind the shattered glass on the floor as a foul taste swept her tongue.

"Tsu-kun!" She called, lightly into the house.

There was no answer.

She called again, louder, angry. There was still no reply.

She wiped her hands on her apron and stalked upstairs. Surely her son couldn't sleep that heavily.

Except when she opened the door he was not there either.

Cold dread pooled in Nana's stomach and she sprinted down the stairs. Her front door was thrown open with a loud bang that rattled the upstairs windows and her eyes tore apart the street.

"Tsuna! Dinner's ready, come out now."

No reply, no sound. Not a single child was in the street.

When did it get so late?!

Nana streaked into the street.

Where is he? Where did I leave him? Where did he go?

She screamed into the night. She sprinted around the town. She fell in the park where Tsuna liked to play.

Where did he go? What have I done?

"Tsunayoshi! Its mama, come out." Her voice was growing hoarse and the tears burnt. "Mama will be mad if you keep hiding, Tsunayoshi. Come out this instant!"

But there was no reply, and Nan collapsed where she stood and screeched as if her son would hear.

* * *

It took her all too long to call the police, and it was only her hysterical crying about her young son being missing that made them come over so soon.

The pair of young men questioned the woman, settled her in the kitchen and tried to calm her down. They didn't have a clear picture at all, no timeline and no clue as to where on earth the child could be. That is until they asked two pivotal questions.

"Where did you last see Tsunayoshi-kun, Sawada-san?" The young man asked, he pitied this woman, his own son was only just six months and he couldn't imagine going through this. "When did you figure out he was missing?"

Most parents waited a few hours, trying to find their child themselves before calling it in afterward.

Nana was almost hysterical again, but the older officer tried to calm her. "I don't know. I left him in the park when I went to do errands. He was there this morning." She babbled.

The officers stiffened, the older one pulling back as his face twisted. "Wait, you left your boy in the park? When did you pick him up? What time did you figure out he was missing?"

Nana just grew wide-eyed. "I don't know. I was making dinner, and I couldn't find him. I didn't pick him up and he wasn't at the park. Where's my Tsu-kun? You have to help me find him! He's only three. He turns four soon. He has to come home for his birthday. He has to!"

The officers exchanged glances, the one in very open disgusted, and his partner had to agree. The woman didn't know where she had left her son? They weren't surprised he was missing.

"I'm sorry Ma'am. But do you have a recent picture of Tsunayoshi-kun? We'll need to get the alert out as soon as possible to increase the chance of finding him."

* * *

It was early afternoon in Italy when Iemitsu's emergency line rang. He froze in confusion, his gut turning icy before he had the phone to his ear and Oregano running off to book him a flight to Japan.

"Nana, darling, what's wrong? You never call me here."

Screams were all that Iemitsu heard for a moment. Wet sobs and screeches of 'police search' and \im so sorry' and mostly 'what do I do'.

As Iemitsu threw himself into the car he very nearly shot the driver when he started small talk and chatter.

"What the fuck do you mean, Tsunayoshi's missing?!" Iemitsu's voice grew grave and Nana started hysterically screaming again into the phone. He could only kiss his teeth as the driver sped to the airport. Ninth be damned, Iemitsu needed to get home now. "I'll be home soon, Darling. I'll get our baby back, don't worry."

The next call that Iemitsu made was to the Japanese Police precinct. He'd pull all the strings he could. Not only was his young son now missing, but an heir to Vongola too. The first of Primo's line not tied to the mafia in some three hundred years. Iemitsu had to get him back and he'd throw his weight around to do so.

* * *

When the CEDEF head arrived home, he bypassed his sobbing wife, shoving her into the kitchen with a curt 'make yourself a tea and calm down' before he sped to Tsunayoshi's room.

He was out of practice, but Iemitsu let his flames boil over, spreading through the room. He could scent his progeny's flames here, he could find a trail to his boy. His synthesis wasn't perfect, but he'd force it to work now.

The man stalked downstairs to his wife, eyeing up her distress, her haggard face. She was exhausted, he could see. Their house didn't even feel like their own anymore. Police sat scattered around, instruments and coffee cups lying around as if this was the precinct. It made Iemitsu sick to see so many police here.

But it was worth the slight discomfort if their boy was found.

"Where have you searched!?" Iemitsu roared at the man in charge. Though the young officer flinched back he told Iemitsu everywhere they had looked. Iemitsu sniffed; they weren't too stupid at least.

"Where did you leave him?" Iemitsu tried not to snarl, but he did. His hyper intuition burning with the knowledge that Nana had left their son unaccompanied for so long. Their baby boy.

"The park. He liked it there. Said his imaginary friends always met him there."

And without a second thought, Iemitsu was out, stalking Namimori. Vongola's were very good at one thing, and that was differentiating between truth and fiction. It was unlikely that what Tsuna played with in the park were actually imaginary friends.

Some sick bastards had gotten friendly with Tsuna before they stole him.

* * *

Federico was humming a soft song as they took Tsunayoshi into a quaint little sushi shop at the edge of town the next day. Tsuna had stayed with them that night, he'd worn one of their shirts, and asked if he wanted any of his things from his house. He'd said no, and that he didn't have many toys. The brothers had promised to buy him so many when they got home that he'd need an entire spare toy room for them.

The prospect had seemed to both delight and shock Tsuna. Though the only thing that he had asked for specifically was a stuffed animal the shape of a lion.

By the time the group of five had rolled up to dinner, Tsunayoshi was almost asleep, though he perked up when he saw where they were going.

Enrico wasn't worried about feeding the child here. Though he would avoid giving the child raw fish. He looked underfed, the last thing the eldest boy needed was their child getting sick because he ate something too tough for his digestion when he was so ill.

Tsuyoshi came around the counter. He smiled just as Enrico took Tsuna and put him in the booth beside him. Federico, Massimo, and Xanxus took the bench opposite them. "Good evening, welcome to Taka-sushi. Can I get you drinks and take your order?"

A pleasant, diplomatic smile spread across Enrico's face, brightening his dark eyes. "We'll take a number three-platter, and something easier on the tummy for my son here."

He patted Tsuna's head, and the little boy smiled shyly at the sushi man. "Water please."

Tsuyoshi smiled at the little one. He reminded the young chef of his own little one sleeping with his mother upstairs. "Of course you can, little man." Tsuyoshi grinned. The other men gave their orders (Xanxus scowled because he couldn't order Sake like his brothers) and left. "I'll be right back with your orders."

Tsunayoshi looked around. "Where is home?" He asked as clung to Enrico's hand. He had been here before, though Nana had never ordered him anything. It was strange in the shop, very different. It made Tsuna uncomfortable. He was glad the other men were here.

Xanxus chuckled. "You're coming with us and you don't know where brat?" His tone was light though and he leant over to ruffle the brown hair. He knew of all the brothers that this child sucked up physical contact more than he did good food. "We live in Italy."

"Oh." Tsuna agreed, though of course, he didn't know where that was. "I want to go home. But I don't know how to go there. I only knows how get in the car." Suddenly Tsuna gasped, his new family could only blink in confusion, not really understanding where the child was going with his thoughts. "I don't know your special words!"

Massimo blinked owlishly before chuckling. "Do you mean Italian, our child?" Massimo switched to Italian and watched as Tsuna's eyes widened with wonder.

He clapped and started babbling about magical words and asking Federico and Xanxus if they could use them too. Both young men just laughed loudly and started talking to their young child in Italian.

Enrico could only look on with soft eyes and a deep adoration. It had been a long time since he'd seen his brothers like this. He wondered if it was the fact that Tsuna was a synchronized sky, or whether the four brothers had simply needed another little sky to be complete.

Vongola blood was strange like that.

"Can you use speci'l words also?!" Tsuna's eyes were glittering as he watched Enrico.

"I do, sweet little sky." Enrico hummed, and he leant down to kills Tsuna's forehead. "Welcome to out famiglia, we love you already." And Enrico couldn't get over how true the statement was. The way his flames bucked as his brothers heard the words told him they agreed.

Tsuyoshi came back with a platter of sushi and a smaller bowl of rice and shredded-cooked rice and other such things. "Oh! My fav-rite!" Tsuna squealed as he reached for the bowl. Enrico helped him before smiling indulgently. "What do we say, Tsu?"

Tsuna blinked up at the brown-haired boy before turning shyly to Tsuyoshi. "Thank you. Is my favourite."

Warmth filled Tsuyoshi at the other's sweet manners. "That's alright. You should thank you're Otou-san. It's awfully good of him to bring you here for dinner, hmm little one?" Tsuyoshi chuckled good-naturedly though he pretended not to notice the way the boy's uncles (they looked like the elder man's brothers at least) stiffened suddenly.

Enrico stiffened too, and he couldn't help but watch Tsunayoshi. Hoping the boy didn't cry or say the wrong thing. Enrico didn't like killing innocent locals.

But they wouldn't give Tsunayoshi up, and they didn't want to fight to bring him home.

Gold flashed in Tsuna's eyes as he sank into Enrico's side, smiling softly. "Otou-san loves Tsu!-kun." The four young skies purred at the response. There was no other proof they needed that Tsuna was a Vongola blood with intuition bursting to be used.

* * *

It had been hours. Iemitsu has scoured the city. He'd killed three drug addicts and four yakuza already for holding him up and being less than useless, and his bloodlust hadn't been sated and iota. Iemitsu seethed, practically frothing at the bit.

He could feel Tsuna's flames simmering around the area. He knew his progeny was here. Iemitsu's eyes were wild in the dimming light. They were topaz in the dying sun as his dying will flames broached the border between physical manifestation and dormancy.

"Come, Tsunayoshi. Let's get you to bed." The voice was painfully familiar, as was the whining that followed.

"But I'm not tired!" was giggled, happy. Unafraid.

Iemitsu sped around the corner. He crashed into garbage cans, they tipped and smashed to the ground. A startled cry sounded from a young boy in the alley way, obviously startled by the loud, sudden sound. Iemitsu didn't care about his lack of grace because his flames immediately burst into life. He would slaughter whoever had taken his son from him.

Iemitsu had expected mafia, why else would Tsunayoshi be taken if not for ransom or experimentation? Except, as Iemitsu's flames were snuffed out by a pressure far bigger than his own, he did not expect to meet the eyes of the youngest of the Ninth's boys.

Xanxus was scowling at Iemitsu. Red eyes enraged, and body tenses for a fight. His hands were on the guns he had built just a year ago, and Iemitsu could see the resolve of a protector in his eyes.

Iemitsu stared. Eyes wide, pupils blown wide too. "That's my son."

Dark green eyes met his and a head of dark brown hair. The voice was impassive, dismissive. "It is."

"Why do you have him?" Iemitsu's voice was raising slowly, growing stronger and angrier as he looked at Tsunayoshi in the arms of the mousey-haired Federico.

"He's ours now, Iemitsu." Massimo grumbled as he watched the CEDEF head with distrust. "You couldn't possibly raise him properly while you were in Italy, and your pathetic wife couldn't do it herself."

"You can't just take my son!" Iemitsu stepped forward, eyes blazing. "What will I tell my wife? That I let some spoilt mafia princes take our son as a toy? Fuck that boys. A child if not a commodity. You can't get bored with him later."

That was the wrong thing to say, because Massimo strode forward, his entire muscular body coiled into a deadly spring. "Boys? You dare to throw that around, Young Lion. As I see it, Enrico is your equal, and you dare call us boys?"

Enrico moved forward then, and like magnets and planets with set courses that changed as another moved into place, Massimo took up his place stalking around Federico. "He's right, Iemitsu. At CEDEF you may be head, but you forget that I am your superior. You call me boy again, you dare to tell me what I can or can't do again and I'll end you." Enrico's voice was rich. "Tsunayoshi e il nostro."

"Tell your whore that he's dead. Tell her you found the body, I don't give a fuck." Federico seethed, his arms tightened around Tsuna and the child's eyes widened with concern. He pat Federico's cheeks and soothed the man. Though soon enough Enrico's red eyes were on Iemitsu again, and they swirled with his mixed flames. "Tsunayoshi is ours now and you will not so much as touch him ever again."

Tsuna looked over at Iemitsu, and the Young Lion saw, for the first time, the fear in Tsuna's eyes. Fear of Iemitsu. Fear of a stranger. It hit Iemitsu like a punch in the gut, and he stumbled back. Away from those accusing eyes. Away from eyes that looked at the Brothers like they were more than Iemitsu would ever be.

Iemitsu was flailing, watching as Federico rocked his baby with a startling ease and naturalness. Xanxus and Massimo stood beside him, arms crossed over their chests. They were sentinels, Iemitsu could already see the sheer strategy whirring in their minds.

Already these boys had taken Tsuna as their child, already they had assimilated his flames as their own.

Xanxus knew, without a doubt that these men were already reacting to Tsunayoshi's presence as they would their own children.

Vongola blood was so potent and poisonous. So attuned to the blood of its blood. Iemitsu had felt the gut-churning, flash of pain when his own was hurt before when Tsunayoshi was a true baby. He thought that only blood could do that, only a child birthed of your blood.

But Iemitsu could see it, even in young Xanxus. The way their eyes suddenly aged. The way they moved as Tsuna dropped off to sleep.

Vongola blood had called to Vongola blood, and it'd decided that Iemitsu was unworthy.

That seemed to spur Enrico on though. His eyes became gold as he stalked towards Iemitsu. Iemitsu could hear the rumble of a roar in his tone as he slid a gun into his hands. The movement was smooth and sexy, strong and sure.

Iemitsu didn't realise he was backed into a corner until he felt the younger man's forearm pressed into his throat.

Iemitsu didn't realise he had given up until those golden eyes that swirled too close to his own made him look away. He looked away from them all. He looked away from his son- from Tsunayoshi.

"Good boy." Enrico purred as he pressed his forearm forward, choking Iemitsu. His gun was pressed to Iemitsu's crotch, unforgiving as the young man purred. "If you continue being good, I won't have to castrate you with a bullet. If you're really incredibly good boy I might even let you see Tsunayoshi one day."

Though Iemitsu knew, from the look on Federico's face, that he'd have to work extremely hard to get that privilege back. Iemitsu didn't think he'd ever be able to handle Tsuna calling someone else father though.

* * *

The last thing that Iemitsu did before the brothers went back to Italy, and before he went back to his wife was sign some papers.

Death certificates forged with precision. Birth certificates obscured and twisted.

Papers that gave over his rights of Tsuna, and in fact made sure that Tsunayoshi Sawada never existed at all.

Iemitsu arrived at the hotel with Tsunayoshi Sawada, and left the brothers with their adopted-son Tsunayoshi Vongola.

* * *

Iemitsu looks at his wife, she was red eyes and stressed out. Every line in her body was tensed with fear and grief. She doesn't want to believe that Tsunayoshi is dead, but Iemitsu has to wonder, even as horrible the feeling is, what would have happened to his dear boy if he had been left alone with Nana.

What would have happened to Tsuna if Xanxus, Federico, Massimo, and Enrico hadn't have found him now.

How could Nana grieve so much now, when she couldn't even love Tsunayoshi enough to care for him wholly when he was in her care?

Still, Iemitsu remembered the threat over his head. He knew that he would be killed if he continued to pursue his son. If he tried to take Tsunayoshi back from the Vongola Brothers he would die at their hand, even as it was he'd never see his boy again.

So Iemitsu walked forward and sat with his wife. He held her hands and put on the face he used when he told his subordinate's families that their loved one had died in active duty. He put on that fake concern, with crocodile tears; the face of someone who had seen too much dead (caused too much) to care much anymore.

"Honey," Iemitsu started, voice gravelly. "They found Tsunayoshi."

That stirred the listless woman, her eyes got big, and even though her voice started wobbling with realisation of where the conversation was going, she still stood as if to leave. "Then why aren't we going to pick him up? Tsu-kun must be so scared!" her voice grew higher, the tone shrill. "Iemitsu, why are you sitting?!"

Iemitsu just let the tears fall, tears he'd built up for this. "He's not coming back, dear." He rattled his voice. "He isn't waiting anywhere for us."

"No." Nana froze, voice cold and solid. "You're lying. You want to give up! How could you?" She accused, fists starting to swing around wildly. "He's our boy! How could you give up looking for him? He must be lost and scared and alone. He's in danger, Iemitsu!"

How wrong you are, Iemitsu thought, he's safer where he is than he ever was with us.

Iemitsu just sighed through his nose. "He's not coming home, Nana. Our boy is dead."

Iemitsu watched the woman crumble. He frowned as she screamed and sobbed and refused to believe that their son was gone. She might not know that he was alive and well, but she was right. He was gone.

Iemitsu thought about the statistic about divorce after the loss of a child; how all the books said that not pinning the blame was the way to work through these matters. How blaming one party just forced space between them.

Iemitsu couldn't help but wonder if they would be one of the ninety-percent. Because no matter how wrong he knew it was, after all he hadn't been home to see to it and right the wrongness of the situation, Iemitsu couldn't help it; he couldn't help but pin the blame somewhere.

After all, Nana was the reason they had lost their son.


	2. You Will Tell No One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am…absolutely floored! Totally and completely speechless with love and adoration for all of you wonderful, beautiful, precious readers of mine. I am literally in tears every time I see a new favourite, or a review. I literally CANNOT fathom how or why this fic has taken off this quickly, and that's why this is being posted.
> 
> I know most authors work with the belief 'more reviews equal more motivation' but I try not to follow that philosophy. Mostly because that doesn't hold true to me. I cannot guarantee that giving me, say, 100 reviews will make me write another chapter. If the muse isn't there it isn't. But right now I am just so…so GRATEFUL for all of you I had to write another chapter.
> 
> So please enjoy, I really really cannot thank you enough.

 

* * *

**BETAd by Pure Red Cane!**

* * *

The first thing the brothers did before boarding the plane was bought Tsuna some new clothes to get by for a little while in Italy. He didn't need much, a few dress-shirts, pants and shorts, two vests and a couple of jackets, but it was more than Tsuna had ever owned all at once.

"I can have all?" His eyes were wide with tears and Massimo couldn't stand that. He scooped Tsuna into his arms and ruffled his mane of brown hair.

"Of course you can! This is all yours, Leoncino de cielo, and we'll get more when we go home. Now we promised you a toy. Let's go get one while my brothers are finishing up."

* * *

They had no problems getting through the airport. Tsuna stuck close, keeping his hand in one of the brothers'. Erico did the talking, soothing and instructing Tsuna on what was expected.

But there were no problems. Even before the Vongola brothers had forced Iemitsu to sign Tsuna over, there had been a new passport in production for the littlest boy. It had arrived the morning of the flight and with Tsuna all too willing to agree that Enrico was his father and that his mother was dead. The security had no reason to stop them.

"Where is everyone?" Tsuna had never been on a plane, but the airport had been so busy up until they passed through the door in the middle of a room that Tsuna had to walk through alone.

Massimo had laughed big and loud. "We get to fly in the private section of the airport."

"Private?"

Federico scooped Tsuna up and the little boy squealed. "It means all by ourselves, Tsuna."

* * *

During the flight, the boys started to teach Tsuna Italian. He listened intently and learned about the Vongola. They weren't teachers though, so they kept it to just what Tsuna might need to know.

"For a little while, you'll have to keep your head down, brat." Xanxus growled from his seat on the plane. "We'll keep you away from others, but don't worry."

Tsuna went really quiet in his seat next to Xanxus, and the boys stiffened slightly. "Am I bad?"

None of them could answer and that seemed to distress Tsuna, especially when he caught sight of the angry looks on the brothers' faces. Just like Nana's when she was angry at him for getting dirty or breaking something.

"No." Federico seethed, his killing intent spiking when he thought about why this child would think that. "No, you are…you are precious." he explained, stepping forward to kneel before Tsuna. He looked like he couldn't speak for a second, stunned, so he kissed Tsuna's forehead before continuing with gritting words. "We just want to spend time with you by ourselves."

And that seemed to settle Tsuna enough, though he crawled onto Enrico's lap and spent the rest of the flight there.

* * *

 

The boys taught Tsuna how to ask where he was, and to find one of the brothers if he got lost. Mostly though they slept, read stories to the boy in Italian and let him doodle on some drawing books they had bought.

* * *

Tsuna just gazed with open amazement when they arrived in Italy. He was quiet with wonder and the brothers could only laugh.

It would be interesting to see if he got used to this kind of treatment. Sometimes even they were a little overwhelmed by it.

He was very good though. He stayed close and even when people openly started or cooed (because Tsuna was dressed as finely as the four men with him) he didn't cry or get nervous. He just kept his hand in Xanxus' and his other around his stuffed lion.

He did, however, gape when the stretch SUV pulled up, especially when he saw how beautiful the inside was. "Are you spies?"

It took them almost twenty-five minutes to stop laughing at that. Federico got a little hysterical at the end because Tsuna had hit way closer to the mark than they ever thought he would without being told their occupation.

Tsuna stared out the window, giggling about seeing a deer or passing by a big building. He tugged on Enrico or Massimo's sleeve to ask about this or that, or what that sign had said, and the brothers felt themselves melting into this.

This, they all thought, they could get used to. And given that Tsunayoshi was only just about four, they would have this for a very, very long time, especially with Tsuna being raised as a Vongola now. Family stayed longer in the Vongola than in other families. Tsuna would never have to leave if he didn't want to. He could stay within the family, working for and with Vongola and whoever ruled for as long as he wanted.

Tsuna would never be chased away from here.

"Ah, look." Massimo hummed. "We're almost home."

And Tsuna fell into silence when the giant gates opened and a massive house appeared on the crest of the hill. Tsuna's laughter died away and his eyes burnt orange. The brothers grew morbid the closer the mansion drew too.

"Take the bags to our rooms." Enrico had stepped out first, ordering the workers around as he threw a jacket at Federico and Tsuna.

Tsuna tucked his head, keeping as much as Federico between himself and the world as he could. Something had made these men, his new family, very angry and unsteady. It made Tsuna nervous.

He clutched to Federico's neck, and pulled the coat he had thrown over Tsuna closer. There were so many sounds, laughter and talking in the strange language Tsuna didn't know yet. Doors were slamming and there was yelling. Federico noticed Tsuna's discomfort as he pressed soft lips to Tsuna's face; his forehead, his cheeks, even the tears gathering.

"Hush, hush, tesoro." Federico soothed, hands warm. He accessed his sky flames, and like a vault, they swung open and latched onto Tsuna. The boy calmed down immediately.

Enrico pressed close. He smiled down at bright eyes. "It's alright, baby boy." he hummed. The brothers thought that the words suited their eldest brother. "We're going to go home, and then we're going to rest for the day."

Tsuna perked up a little. They had said that they would watch movies today. Tsuna had never watched movies. "We're not Home ye-?" His voice was quiet, but suddenly his eyes scrunched shut and he practically balled himself in Federico's arms.

They passed a hallway just as he did so. It was with bated breath that Enrico thanked the gods that he had been standing at Federico's left side, blocking the view of his chest and arms.

"The Ninth wishes to see you all, now." The voice appeared around a corner, and it took everything in Xanxus' will not to lash out and shove Federico into the closest to hide with their little cub. Instead, he turned steely eyes –lit with rage and sky– onto the aging Coyote; aging, but not old, and certainly not to take such anger from a child, though Xanxus managed to speak before he could.

"He will see us when we're ready." Xanxus assured the man, but Coyote would have none of it. He grew irate when Enrico and Federico kept walking. Except that, when Coyote tried to follow after them, he was stopped by angry green eyes and flaming hair.

"We are going to rest. When we think that our father  _deserves_  to see us, we will meet him for dinner. Until then, we will not."

Coyote continued to argue. Enrico and Federico, however, kept on walking. They swept through the halls towards their wing of the Mansion. They would flame seal it if they had to. Tsuna needed rest, they needed rest.

Their boy had been completely uprooted from his life and they needed time to make sure he would settle, that he would understand what was happening before completely changing the life he had lived until that point.

Their son was to be a mafia prince as soon as they announced his presence in their lives.

As the angered voice died away, doors closing and multiple walls passing between Coyote and the small group, Tsuna started sniffling. It was like a punch to the gut when his flames flickered. Enrico barely reacted, though Federico huffed because of the breathlessness.

They needed to teach Tsuna so much. First was to control those radiant, potent sky flames of his though.

The sniffles continued until wet sobs –quieted as Tsuna forced a hand over his mouth– could be heard. Enrico took Tsuna at this point, his big arms handling the three year old easily. "Hush, hush, baby boy."

"I can't stay!" Tsuna wailed, still trying to be silent through his distress. "I want to stay!"

Federico hushed the boy, "No, no, bambino. You can stay forever."

"But that man was angry!" Tsuna was so distressed, and it was only when Enrico started humming a lullaby that he quieted, too enraptured by the strange words and tune.

"I told you, you are ours now. You don't have to leave." Enrico smiled when Tsuna looked happy again. "Just ignore the old man. He's angry at  _us_ , not you."

"Why?"

"We had an argument with our Father." Federico admitted, though he didn't look ashamed at all. Enrico was glad for it.

"Will you fix it?"

Enrico was surprised, but that didn't even cover the sheer shock on Federico's face and voice, "I don't know, gattino. Why?"

Tsuna blinked for a minute then yawned. "Dunno." he admitted as he gripped Enrico's jacket. "He's your Dad. I be sad if I fight with you."

And with that, Tsuna went to sleep. When he woke up, the brothers put on movies though, just like they promised.

* * *

After dinner and once Tsuna had been laid down in Enrico's bed –the strongest, the oldest, the least likely to be disturbed and the most likely to be able to deal with it if he was– the brothers gathered in Federico's office.

"What are we going to do with Tsun-ino?" Massimo rubbed his hands over his face. "We will be expected to take up our duties again soon. We cannot stay with him all the time, even though we may wish to."

Federico had a voiceless growl in his throat before he could speak. "We could just fuck the old men and whole up in our wing. They could never get through our locks."

Rumbled laughter filtered over them, "Now, Fed, that isn't fair. We must speak with our father about the matter of why we left eventually." Enrico turned for a second and pulled Xanxus' arm until the boy had no choice but to press against his side. "Don't worry, Xan. If he tries it again I'll kill him myself." Enrico pressed a kiss to his forehead before letting Xanxus chose whether to stay by his side. He did, though with a little more space between them.

"Besides, we can't keep the little fuck holed up in the wing. We need him to adapt and understand. He will be expected to fight and train one day. We can't do that if the cub is scared out of his nut and doesn't understand what people are saying." Xanxus voice was rumbling. "I won't let him be vulnerable."

The brothers agreed. Tsuna was the best of them. He could go so far and do so much. That was why they had taken him. That was why Tsuna was theirs now. Though Federico muttered about Xanxus' choice of nickname, he was distracted by thoughts of who to bring into the fold that was outside the Vongola.

"So we need someone we can trust then." Enrico admitted. "Someone to protect him and start teaching him. Someone to be there when we have to be away."

Xanxus hummed to himself as he started to pace. "I have an idea. Our little fuck will need some training, something to stabilise him while he gets used to this place. That's what we're looking for, right?"

"That's what we're looking for, yeah." Federico answered, he looked up from his planner. He was looking for ideas, people with kids to ask. But he was only twenty-two, even his don friends didn't have kids yet. "Why? What are you thinking, little brother?"

Xanxus looked uncertain. "One of my…guardians has connections to the Arcobaleno, and she says that Reborn is the best of the best. I mean, Father uses him. Maybe we should make a call?"

Uncertainty rustled through the room, but there was no less a feeling of comfort. Reborn had raised Dino before he went off to the academy, and the brothers knew how well Dino had turned out. Once upon a time, Xanxus and Dino had been playmates, and once the boy's clumsy uselessness had become apparent, the youngest Vongola had nothing more to do with him.

Now though, Xanxus and his closest spent much of their time in the academy with the Cavallone Heir.

"All we can do is call, Fratello." Xanxus added. He didn't like it either, but they needed to do something for their boy.

* * *

Reborn didn't bother walking through the front door of the Vongola Mansion. In fact, the heir had told Reborn to do his best not to use the front entrance. Reborn had no problem with this, though was surprised that it was Massimo to greet him as he stepped inside from one of the upper balconies.

"Good evening, Reborn." The man was genial, goofy as he usually was. But there was a tension in his voice.

It had been a sudden call, Reborn wasn't surprised.

"It has been, Massimo. Now what did you call me for?"

Massimo took Reborn into a secluded room, it was lit comfortably and a maid had just left fresh coffee on the table. Massimo gestured for Reborn to take a seat on one side of the suede couches as he took the opposite. Reborn shifted until he was comfortable, watching as Massimo undid the buttons of his jacket and sat gracefully.

He was a bulky man, much wider and thicker than Reborn, but no less graceful. Even though Massimo was two years younger, Reborn appreciated the work Massimo put into his body.

"Naturally you know that what is discussed here. Regardless of if you take this job, it is to be confidential." Massimo didn't wait for an answer, those were the rules. "This isn't a hit, or a recon mission, we don't need that this time. We need some of your lesser known skills."

That intrigued Reborn, there were  _ **very**_  few who knew about his preferences to teaching. Once Dino was grown, it would be better known and spread around, however, right now, Reborn was just an unaffiliated hitman for hire with preferences for Vongola hits.

Another intriguing thing was the matter of 'we'. Obviously, Massimo had come to speak not as the second heir of Vongola, but as a voice for all the Heirs of Vongola.

"Dino is off to school now, so I'm free. But I'd have hoped you boys were all grown up by now. What could I possibly teach you?" Though his joke brought a goofy smile to Massimo's lips, Reborn could see it wasn't as appreciated as it usually would have been.

"Oh we're still brats, even we could learn from a master assassin. But no, it's not for us. It's for someone…close to our hearts."

Reborn scoffed and drank his coffee. "But…?"

"But I won't tell you much more until you agree to tutor him." Massimo explained, sipping is coffee with casual movements.

Reborn frowned then. He flicked his fedora up and levelled Massimo with a steady stare, one that Massimo returned without hesitation. "Can I know anything? I don't take on students for shits and giggles. I teach through until the end. I'll be with this boy until he's grown I imagine."

"Aye, he probably won't go to the academy." Massimo levelled Reborn again before frowning. "Alright, I'll give you something to base your decision on, what do you want to know?"

Reborn scoffed again, such a brat. "How about age, name, his flame affinity, who he's related to?"

Massimo chewed on that for minutes. "He's about four, will be four in about two weeks. Tsunayoshi is a sky flame user, already has them flickering on and off all the time. All I can tell you is that he  _is_  a Vongola."

That was  _very_  intriguing. Either one of the brothers popped off a child or they found some obscure and unknown bloodline. Both were equally likely, and unlikely. Vongola's weren't known for letting brood-mares (wives, whatever the fuck you called them) run off without protection. But they had scoured bloodlines for decades to find all the loose ends and tie them up. Iemitsu was the only one with a child right now, and he kept that little fucker under a tight-lipped scowl of 'my child is alive, that's all you need to know'.

"If I agree, can I leave if he's – if Tsunayoshi isn't worth my time?"

And then Massimo grinned again, happier, lighter now that Reborn had agreed to the terms. Simply showing interest was admittance of that. "Naturally! Though, your word on his secrecy won't do at that point, we'd need Omertà to make sure you didn't let his existence slip before we are ready to share it."

Reborn sighed, but agreed. Massimo stood and moved towards a door at the back of the room. "Alright then, come meet our bambino."

Instead of commenting on the address dipped in open affection, Reborn followed the second Vongola boy deeper into the wing. He needed to know more before he truly agreed. Omertà at this point wouldn't mean much, but the more he knew, the tighter that grip would be.

Enrico met Reborn then, and Massimo left to enter the room at the end of the hall. Enrico had grown up a bit since Reborn had last seen him. Then again at twenty-eight, both Reborn and Enrico were at the end of their peak. Yes, they grew thicker and heavier with muscle and skill, but only those trained to see such things would see them at this point. "Thank you for coming, old friend."

Reborn and Enrico clapped hands with a strong shake, and it was enough to settle Reborn. Enrico did not mean to trick Reborn into this deal, he was just backed into a corner.

This was trust, not trickery, and it made Reborn more likely to see this through until the end.

"You called and I was free. Nothing else to it." The coffee and seeing Enrico after the long-haired man had disappeared for six months was worth it, though Reborn didn't say so. "Now what else can you tell me about this job. Your brother was tight lipped, which is unusual I might add."

Enrico smiled coyly, but Reborn could see the gears turning in his mind. "He can't speak Italian, and he's never been involved in the Mafia. But he had Vongola's intuition and puts it to good use." Enrico admitted. "We need you to tutor him. He needs to know what he will face here in Vongola as an heir and as my –as our son. We need you to be there for him when we cannot be. I have duties as heir -apparent, and my brothers have squads and higher-level training; Xanxus has the academy."

Reborn scowled darkly. "I'm a Hitman, not a nanny. Do you expect me to coddle this spoilt prince?"

Enrico snarled then. Reborn held his hands up in automatic submission. Apparently this boy really was a  _son_  for Enrico to snarl so darkly at one of his own. Reborn had come to terms with that long ago. He would never escape Enrico's affections at this point. So why fight?

"He is far from spoilt, Reborn. And you, a nanny? Hardly. Besides, this is the mafia, he will never be coddled." Enrico snorted, his eyes still blazed though. "No, my child needs a tutor and a confidant and someone to protect him while he comes into his own. He will return the favour so many times when he is grown,  _I can feel it._ "

Reborn held Enrico's gaze for a long time. He knew this was the tipping point. If he didn't agree, he wouldn't get to see this child until the entire Mafia did. If he said yes though, Reborn knew that he would be drawn in. The child had to be something to draw in the two hardest brothers (because like it or not Federico and Xanxus were giant fucking softies).

Kissing his teeth and cussing his curiosity, Reborn held out his hand. "I shall protect him as my own until this job is done. He will be my ward as he is yours and I will teach him to the best of my ability. So let me see the little fuck."

Enrico almost cried with laughter at Reborn's unconscious mirror of Xanxus, but took the hand. "Thank you, old friend. I have no one else to trust with this matter, you're the  _only one_  I could and do trust. So come and meet Tsun-ino."

The door opened and Enrico stepped in with Reborn.

And what a sight.

Federico was sitting on the couch at the back of the room, a child in his lap. Xanxus was leant over the back of the couch on the child's other side, whispering to him. Massimo was pacing in front of them.

The child was absolutely stifling. He was scared, and nervous, probably feeling the others' nervousness. It was filling his flames with a sickly sweetness and the open weakness made Reborn's pupils blow wide.

The child was all fluffy brown hair and eyes that shone like molten glass. Reborn barely heard himself whisper,  _"The fuck, is that Primo's boy?"_  He did catch Enrico's exasperated expression though.

Enrico didn't try to intimidate this man, Reborn was not intimidated easily.

In fact, trying to do so would likely lose you his favour. And that was what this was. The brothers were asking Reborn to go against their father. They needed to be in his good graces.

But still, it was impossible to keep the threatening tone and promise in Enrico's voice when he spoke next, turning to Reborn, stepping forward so that he was another obstacle between his youngest and Reborn.

"You are to tell no one about him being here, not until we reveal him."

Reborn blinked, not the least bit surprised. He looked at the little one, taking in the colouring, and the sky flames simmering there. He was struck suddenly by familiarity, in both the look of the boy and his name.

"Isn't that Iemitsu's boy? How the fuck did you get that idiot to part with him for even a minute?"

Federico growled, and Massimo grunted in frustration. Even the little boy was shaking his head, looking to Xanxus who was translating for him apparently.

"No." Enrico muttered darkly. "He's our son now."


	3. You can call me as you like.

"Bambino, you will be going with Reborn today." Federico's voice was stained and angry, and Tsuna didn't like it. Still, he gripped Federico's shoulders while the man helped him dress.

"Okay, Federico." Tsuna smiled sadly and Federico stopped to hiss the boy's forehead.

"Only for today though." He insisted. "We're all busy today. Xanxus is in school like usual, Massimo is training as am I, and Enrico is dealing with the Ninth."

Tsuna nodded, he knew this. Even if he didn't he understood. "You're too busy. I understand."

"But you don't like it."

Tsuna made a face, adorable and pouty, his nose wrinkling like he tasted something sour. "I like Reborn. But I miss you."

Federico just kissed Tsuna's forehead again, straightening out the boy's clothed before taking him by hand to the front door. "I miss you too, my little tesoro."

* * *

Reborn lifted Tsuna out of the car. They were in a town a few cities over from the Vongola Mansion, and Reborn figured that this was the best way to teach Tsuna practical language.

"That's the post office, Tsuna. Do you know what you do there?"

"Yes, Reborn! You post letters." And that was how Reborn began to teach the boy.

The day passed by quickly, uneventful. Tsuna babbled on in a mix of Japanese and Italian that Tsuna had been using and Reborn had grown used to over the weeks. It felt like forever, but it had barely been two months.

Reborn had taken Tsuna to the park to rest and eat lunch, and had started insisting that the boy spoke only in Italian. "You can ask questions in Japanese if you don't understand or know how in Italian, but you must get used to Italian, Tsun-ino."

Tsuna looked uncomfortable, and all Reborn could do was ruffle the boy's hair. "I like Japanese."

"I know, but your Padri want you to be safe and happy. You live in Italy now, and you have a lot to learn." Reborn replied, taking Tsuna's hand and leading through the town. "But we will take it slow. Language first, and if you're ready we'll start training you."

"Training for what?"

And this was the part Reborn hated. Because there were a few way he could go. He could tell the boy about Vongola, about the bloodied history of the mafia (He would one day) or he could tell the boy about Primo, about the boy's heritage  _his_  bloodline (he would one day, again). Or he could simply invest his own interests on the boy. So instead, Reborn instilled a medium. Something that all parties could agree upon.

"I'm going to train you to protect the ones you love."

And silence flooded over them. Tsuna watched around while Reborn told him more names and places. Reborn started to give Tsuna strategy though. Under the guise of being careful, or not getting in peoples' way, Reborn started to make sure that Tsuna never found himself backed into a corner, or trapped by someone else.

"Reborn," Tsuna asked later, "What is Padri?"

And Reborn felt really awkward for a moment. "Ah, it means fathers. Padre is father, and Padri is multiple fathers. More than one."

Tsuna nodded, understanding. But he remained quiet about Reborn calling the Vongola Brothers his fathers. Reborn was almost relieved when the boy moved on. Though he was just as embarrassed. "What is Uncle, Reborn?"

* * *

Little fingers wrapped around Reborn's hand. He tried not to wonder at the heat in the skin –because all flame-users, especially flames like sky and sun were always hotter. "Come bambino." Reborn purred, and the boy looked up and smiled.

Reborn wasn't a nanny, and the boy didn't need one. But while the brothers dealt with their father, the little boy needed company and teaching.

Both of which Reborn could do.

Apparently, Italian was literally in his blood. Even three weeks into his lessons, Tsunayoshi was already at least equally able to speak in Italian as he was Japanese. He was surrounded by it after all, it was hard not to pick it up. Hyper intuition helped, though Reborn was sure to speak in Japanese too.

"Where we going Zio?"

Tsuna adored the terms of affection, he had picked up on them the fastest, equating them top suffixes from Japan. He understood that they were precious and couldn't just be thrown around. He still insisted, after learning this though, that Reborn was his Zio, because Reborn looked after him and taught him things.

Reborn had nuzzled the boy's face when he admitted this, and Tsuna had giggled that he'd keep Reborn's kisses a secret, cause it made his Zio shy.

"We're going home for the day. I want to start to teach you letters. Can you write?"

"Nope! But Zio can teach me!"

* * *

That evening, when the brothers were all home and settled down after a long day, Tsuna was telling them about what he had learnt with Reborn.

"We went to town and learn about shops!" Tsuna chattered, happy and loved. He sat in the middle of Massimo and Federico. Enrico and Xanxus were on the couch opposite them. "I learnt names too and-."

Tsuna kept chattering on and Enrico thought that he could get used to this. He could really get used to coming back to this little boy and his brothers. He could get used to hearing about everything Tsuna had learnt in the day.

He was so content that he almost missed Tsuna's questions.

"You have a title, right Enri?"

The oldest brother blinked before smiling indulgently. "Yes. I have man titles: Heir; Vongola; Son. Brother is most important." He explains, he repeats in Japanese the words that Tsuna had not picked up. "Why do you ask, bambino?"

"Can I call you something else? Something not Enrico, or Massimo, or Federico or Xanxus?"

Something in their shared flames purred even before Enrico answered. As it was, his 'Yes' was replied with breathy 'yeses' from his brothers.

"What do you want to call me instead, Tsuna?"

And Tsuna's smile was blinding and his flames rushed around and made the brothers purr. "I want to call you Daddy." He whispered, shy and blushing and looking a little lost.

And then he looked at Massimo, "And I want to call you Pappy."

And he had teary eyes when he turned to Federico, because all the brothers were pale again and panting and it made Tsuna think he did something wrong. "And Enrico is Papa."

And finally his orange eyes found Xanxus, "And Xan is Fratello."

And the brothers didn't answer. And tears gathered, because Tsuna thought…he'd thought that because Reborn liked being called Zio that these other men wouldn't mind being called his fathers. That's what they said they were. They said that Tsuna was registered as their son. He didn't think Xanxus would mind being his brother. Tsuna thought that he was as close to Xanxus and the older man was to his brothers.

However before the tears could become wailing, Tsuna was in Enrico's arms. He knew it was Enrico through his blurry eyes because the long hair brushed his hands and face and the flames felt over-powering and steady. They washed over Tsuna in a rush that stunned him.

"We would be honoured, precious boy." Enrico purred and the way his Vongola blood was set alight by Tsuna's declaration spurred his brothers on. Tsuna was passed around with kisses and cuddles until he was laughing instead of crying.


	4. You will not tell us what to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has been so happy with the fluff. So I had to take it away *smiling innocently*
> 
> Also I was going well til I got to this chapter, but there does my 1k limit. Right out the god damn window

While Tsuna was spending time with Reborn, learning and growing, the brothers were busy with their father.

"Why do you boys insist on staying in your wing? This is your home." Timoteo was rough. He looked haggard and his flames barely sparked these days. Enrico was sure that if his father still wore the Vongola ring (which he didn't because Enrico had been training with it since he was twenty) he would have been rejected weeks ago.

"You have yet to make it clear that you are sorry for the way you reacted," Federico muttered, face twisted and uncomfortable with this. He loved his father very very much, but this was getting ridiculous, he was twenty-two and he knew where the line was.

"Father, you tried to disown our  _brother_  because of losing mother." Massimo grunted out, showing his teeth in distaste. "Worse you tried to seal him."

Timoteo stilled, his eyes clouded and he took a fortifying breath. He then walked to his youngest boy. Xanxus would be turning twelve soon and he was growing fast. He was fed a supplement of good brothers, good flames, and good food, it was unsurprising.

Timoteo really did grieve when he saw the distrust cloud Xanxus' eyes. The boy flinched back into Massimo's form, and the twenty-four-year-old man wrapped large arms around Xanxus shoulders even as Timoteo took Xanxus' hands.

"I cannot explain how sorry I am, my boy. Losing my dearest wife hurt me more than I thought anything could. Knowing that she was leaving me with you four and that she did, in fact, love you four more than she ever loved me hurt at the time. I have no excuse as to how I acted, dearest boy." Timoteo didn't dare move his hands, he knew how his boys would react and he couldn't deal with them leaving again. He was broken already and he knew his flames were dying. He didn't want the last thing he knew of his precious boys to be their backs and their suitcases. "But I lost my wife, and I didn't want to lose you, I had thought it best. You have to understand."

Xanxus just sniffed, eyes flashing red. His rage had been growing while Timoteo was distracted. It had been growing and channeled, all without him. Without needing him. "She was  _our_  mother, Timoteo." Xanxus snarled, tears gathering in the sound. "She was your wife, but she's  _our mother_."

And Timoteo dropped the hands in defeat. "I am very sorry boys. I just want us to mend now."

And Enrico nodded. "We would too. But not right now. You know where to find us."

* * *

As always, when the boys returned from 'work' they were greeted by Reborn and Tsuna. The younger ran at the brothers and greeted them with kisses. He grew worried though when he felt something sad about the brothers. He kept silent for a moment though when Reborn kissed is forehead.

"You heading off for the day, Reborn." Massimo chuckled. "It's a long drive back to Capitone."

"I'm obviously not driving back to my place. I'm taking the spare room you set aside for me. Tutoring is a 24/7 kind of job, and you know it you ass." Reborn threw the insult over his shoulder and strolled out of the living room.

Federico sank into the couch and pulled Tsuna to his lap. "What's wrong?"

Over the past four months, the boys had stopped being surprised when Tsuna's intuition flared up. It didn't always, but when it did there was no denying it.

"Our father is just being difficult."

Tsuna thought for a moment, "Nonno?"

The boys laughed, thought Xanxus cackled loudly. "No, he's Nono (the ninth)."

Tsuna was shaking his head. "He's your papa, which makes him a Nonno right? Cause I'm your son?"

Massimo was cackling this time and he had to fold over to stop from passing out from laughing to hard. Xanxus was just shocked, staring at Tsuna like he was crazy. "At least his lessons are paying off."

Enrico was chuckling, amused more by Federico's expression (a mix of pride because technically Tsuna was right, and frustration, because again Tsuna was right). It was this that decided it for Enrico though. "I think it's time we introduce him to our son." Enrico muttered from his chair, watching the scene before him with a smile. "It's unfair that Tsuna be cooped up here for much longer."

"But are you ready, bambino?" Massimo asked, round face uncertain and eyebrows pulled together.

Tsuna's eyebrows folded together, he gripped Enrico's collar and the man wrapped him in his cardigan. "I know Italian now, and I know I'm yours. I won't let him make me leave. I don't want to leave."

And that was it.

* * *

Timoteo was in the greeting hall when Enrico found him. It was a wide space with couches lining the edges, tables and chairs dotted through the room, and a large desk in the back for the room which was where Timoteo sat. His guardians (Coyote, Bown Nie, Visconti, and Croquant at least) were lazing on some of the couches.

The old man looked up as his son entered, and Enrico was a little guilty about the far-away look in his eyes. The look of sheer desperation and a little-misplaced love and anger too. "I have some news to share, father."

Timoteo stood to kiss Enrico's cheeks, and Enrico frowned when he felt the frailness in the hands on his shoulders. He knew it wasn't his brothers leaving that did this, not entirely. Still, it made Enrico's core snarl a little. If his old man was this weak he should be planning to step down. Enrico, at twenty-eight, was more than old enough to take over.

"Oh? I do hope its good news. God knows our family could use some, hmm?" Timoteo sat again, using his cane now more for its intended purpose than a ruse as it used to be.

Enrico grinned, it was good news though not for his father perhaps. "I would like you to meet your grandson. If you are up for it."

It took a minute for those words to sink in but Timoteo seemed to almost explode with excitement. His guardians got up to be around him, they too were buzzing. They loved these boys as if they were their own (their own children had all left, though they visited occasionally) to think that little Enrico was old enough to have a child of his own was indeed a shock and a joyous occasion.

"How could you keep that from me, my boy!" The ninth perked up, his eyes alight. He may have asked why Enrico kept his son from him, but Timoteo understood better than anyone that this kind of things need to be kept away until they were safe. In fact, all of the Ninth's boys were hidden away until they were three. "Bring him in, show me the newest Vongola. How old is he?"

Enrico just smiled, and the Ninth was blown away by the look. It was exactly what his mother looked like every time she gazed at her boys. "He turned five just a few months back."

Federico walked in then, he was winged by Xanxus on his right, and Massimo on his left. Federico was talking quietly to a boy in his arms. Though Timoteo couldn't see his face, he certainly had Enrico's dark brown hair.

"Good evening, Father." The boys chimed, and Timoteo felt so much better. All his boys were here and he was happy. And now he had a grandson too.

Except then the boy turned around, and Timoteo recognized those big brown eyes, and then he felt the flames wash over him. First his boys' flames, ones he recognized so well, and then a final new flame. This one was sweet with youth, and clotted with harmony. But it was equally as familiar.

"That is not your son." Timoteo stated. His eyes hardened as he swept over the way Xanxus and Massimo moved to the slot in front of Federico and that  _child_  that was no son of his son.

Federico, his dear, sweet, childish boy stiffened and his pretty red eyes lit with flames. "No, he  _is_  our boy." He seethed, and the Ninth thought for a second that his son had lost it. Then he thought again, Federico had always become a different person when children were involved.

"That is Young Lion's son, Tsunayoshi." The young boy reacted to his name, eyes widening and hands tightening around Federico. Proof that the boy was Tsunayoshi. "That poor man thinks he's dead! What the fuck do you think you're doing with him? Go and apologize. Go give him back! The fuck is wrong with you boys. This is ridiculous." Timoteo was walking towards them then, and his own guardians were stalking forward. One was already calling up Iemitsu, probably to inform the poor man that his son was very much alive.

Then a massive hand rested on Timoteo's shoulder and he was looking into light green eyes. Massimo had a massive frown on his face. "Father, you ain't listening. Tsunayoshi is  _our son."_

But the old man was shaking his head. "No, he's Young Lion's. Now you call him and tell him that his son isn't dead."

Enrico smiled, it was a tight smile. Like he was talking to a petulant child. "Oh, Iemitsu knows where Tsunayoshi is.  _He_  signed the death certificate once I told him that I was taking his boy."

Brow Nie stepped forward then, scowling, he threw Massimo's hand off of the Ninth and walked him back a few paces. "He's right, Timo, Iemitsu just got off the phone with me. He said 'Tsuna's dead to me now.' There's nothing we can do."

And then a little voice piped up. "Papa, I don't understand?"

And something snapped in Timoteo, because he spun on his sons and his yell was accented by a wave of freezing sky flames. "What the hell have you done to the boy?!"

Xanxus stiffened and his snarl was heard across the hall. He and Massimo, as well as Enrico, raised their hands on instinct and a wave of synchronized sky flame washed the room. All that was left of Timoteo's fury were snowflakes that seemed to make Tsuna laugh in wonder. "The fuck are you doing old man?"

And Timoteo didn't know, he stares at his hands and it's Coyote who holds his elbow and leads him backward.

"I don't like him yelling, Papa." Tsuna cried into Federico's shoulder, he reaches for Xanxus. "Is it because of me, Fratello?"

Xanxus reaches up to Federico's shoulder and ruffles the thick brown hair. "Unfortunately our trashy father is a fucking idiot. Don't worry though, he won't do it anymore."

And Timoteo knew he couldn't. "What are you doing with him, he isn't yours, how could you….?"

"He is sync'd with us, father." Federico sniffs, stepping so he is closer to the wall that is Massimo. His older brother looks miffed. "We are raising him. You don't have to accept him, we have other places to go."

Enrico sighs, hands on his hips. "Fed is right, we want to stay here and live with you. You're our father and with mom gone we want to live the rest of your life with you. But Tsunayoshi is as much a son to us as if he were born from us, so he will stay."

"If you don't like it, trash, we'll fucking leave." Xanxus snarls, still jumpy after Timoteo's outburst. "I have a mansion waiting to move into, you won't see us until you're dying if you try this shit again."

Fed slaps his shoulder for the language and Tsuna smiles in the background, but Xanxus is serious. All the boys are.

The old man collapsed into his chair. His eyes were wide and he shook. He shook simply because the will of the boys before him had managed to stop his outburst. He hadn't meant it, and the fear in his youngest son's eyes was enough that he sorely regretted the action. But still, the fact that his boys were now strong enough to subdue him was worrisome.

The fact that they now had a blood-ward was worse. But the Ninth knew when he was not in the winner's circle. So he held up a hand and silenced his guardians.

"It will take some time, but I….I have to accept this since young Tsunayoshi seems settled here, and his father- I mean Iemitsu seems to be aware of the matter."

Enrico bowed his head and smirked like he always knew it would go this way before picking Tsuna up and resting him on a hip. "We're glad you see it that way, father. We will see you at dinner. Come on, Tsuna, let's go for a walk around the mansion."

"We're going to explore? We're allowed to now, daddy?!"

And as one mass movement the brothers left, Tsuna was smiling so open and happy he practically glowed. Timoteo was left staring at the pair of crystal orange eyes that gazed at him over Enrico's shoulders. The ninth was struck by how like his own the boy was, and how like Primo he looked.

If the Ninth had any inclination to when his rein would end it was that night, looking into the face of the next two generations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not exactly a happy ending, not for Timoteo anyway. Tsuna could really care less as you can see. Things might improve, but it'll take time. I mean the Ninth loves Iemitsu very much, and to know that his sons stole Iemitsu's son must be a shock, even for a Mafia man.
> 
> That his sons are very suddenly 'rebelling' is also something that probably set's Nono's heart a racing.
> 
> So no, right now it isn't sunshine and rainbows. The Ninth's doesn't accept his sons' decision, still isn't forgiven for his transgressions, and now he has to deal with this fifth sky that isn't on his side.
> 
> It may work out, and if it doesn't be reassured that the brothers will sort something out themselves.
> 
> So please review.
> 
> ~~Bleach-ed-Na-tsu :3


	5. It's the Allies that make the war.

Though the brothers worried about it, Tsuna had come to the decision that he had to greet the Ninth every morning that he was able to. Usually, the man was eating breakfast when the young Vongola woke up, and so it was easy to fulfill his sweet demands.

It was the same that morning, and with Massimo's hand in his, Tsuna skipped to the Vongola dining room. He babbled about what, later in the day, he and Reborn were going to do. "Reborn-Zio and I are going to go to a libraries." Tsuna buzzed and Massimo could only smile. "Will you read me, Pappy? Please?"

And really, Massimo just grinned down at the little boy, chuckling when he tripped over his own feet. How could he say no? "I'm sure I will if I'm here. If not, I'm sure your other Padri would be happy to."

"Would Fratello?"

Massimo ruffled Tsuna's hair and thought to the scowl Xanxus would wear if he heard this. "For you, Tesoro, he'd destroy the whole world."

Tsuna pouted, looking suddenly very serious. "But I don't want the world. I want to read."

Massimo just bellowed as they walked into the dining hall. Tsuna hadn't eaten yet, but they'd eat with the others once Tsuna was done here. Tsuna liked to say goodbye to the Vongola brothers before he went with Reborn, and he was always so distressed if he missed them. He was much happier to ignore the Ninth if he had to, if it meant that he could catch all four Vongola Brothers before they headed out for the day.

"Nonno! Good morning." Tsuna smiled, a wide grin as he ran over to the aged man. Tsuna thought he looked sick, his flames smelt sick that was for sure, it made Tsuna want to gag. Maybe a hug would help.

"Ah. I am not your Nonno, child." The Ninth tried to sound hard, but when Tsuna hugged him he felt so filled with emotion. Because he craved this. He craved the time when his boys were but babies and enjoyed hugs. A time when there was no fighting.

Massimo frowned from where he held Tsuna's hand. His big eyebrow drew together. "Father, it has been almost four months since you have met him. Surely you are over this."

The Ninth looked truly distressed, he had a hand on Tsuna's head and one on his cane and his eyes were screwed closed. As if in pain. "I….I accept that he is legally yours. But he isn't my grandson. I…I can't. Not yet. It is too soon."

Tsuna watched his Pappy's face twist and his own face scrunched over. "Stop it!" He snarled as he tore away from the Ninth's side. Though with his young, high voice it was not quite as effective as the one he always heard Xanxus using. "Stop hurtin' my Padri." Tsuna snarled again, this time his voice dropping low with a dying will tang. Tsuna turned and shoved his Pappy's knees. "I want to see Daddy. We was going to Med-a-tate."

* * *

Reborn picked Tsuna up and sat him on his hip when they got to the library. Tsuna was going to pick a book to read, but none of those young children books. While they would be good to teach him words, Reborn had his own texts to do this. No, Reborn wanted Tsuna to pick out a slightly older genre of books so he could listen and learn.

Reading and writing in Italian could really wait, in all truths. Tsuna was still at an age where he would have been only starting to learn to write in Japanese, so he would learn Italian at a normal pace. Instead, Reborn wanted Tsuna's speech to improve. He was good for a five and a half-year-old. But he was still stumbling over Italian words and that worried Reborn.

Yes, world's greatest hitman and teacher was worried about his little progeny. Tsuna was much closer to Reborn than Dino had been, to know he was behind the curve worried Reborn.

"Come on, Tsuna. Pick a few books."

The rest of the morning was spent with Tsuna picking a book that looked pretty so that Reborn could read the back of it. Tsuna scrunched his nose more times than he liked the summaries, so in the end, they only got three books to read. Reborn had hoped to get at least five, but Tsuna was still very young and finding books to Reborn's standard that he liked was difficult.

"Alright, let's go sit and we'll start reading." Reborn purred. He walked over to the couched section of the library and sat with Tsuna on his lap. He held the three books out in front of him, "Well Tesoro, which should we start with?"

Tsuna's brows furrowed in thought and then he pointed to the book on the far right. "The Dem-gods!" Tsuna giggled. Reborn was highly amused that Tsuna wanted to read a book about Greek gods. But he relented. Reborn enjoyed the author's adult fiction, so the children's books wouldn't be too bad.

So Reborn settled with Tsuna against his chest, surrounded by his strong arms.

They had gotten through three whole chapters, Tsuna's eyes narrowed with concentration as he tried to mutter the words quietly along with Reborn when a phone rang. Reborn's phone.

Without blinking, because it was probably one of his so-called 'teammates' Reborn answered it. Tsuna was still, listening through he couldn't hear the conversation on the other side. His hands were gripping the forearm around his waist and he concentrated hard on Reborn's breathing. If Tsuna needed to move he'd have but an instant to make that call.

Reborn hung up and scowled. "Fucking great." Tsuna startled, automatically sliding down in Reborn's so he was hidden more by Reborn's body, assuming that something was happening.

First thing Reborn had taught Tsuna was to hide after all. He couldn't risk his little one getting hurt.

Reborn fussed Tsuna's hair to soothe the boy. "No, don't worry baby boy." Reborn hummed, mind's whirring. "Nothing is happening here. I've just been called away for something important."

Tsuna blinked and frowned. "Where do I go?"

Reborn cussed again, because that was the question. He couldn't pull one of the senior brothers away from what they were doing, too many questions would be raised. Reborn wouldn't leave Tsuna at the Vongola mansion alone either, it was too hostile there right now for the sweet child. The Ninth was still too confused to think straight while alone in a room with Tsuna. One thing Reborn wouldn't risk was Tsuna in any way.

Which really only left one option. Reborn put his phone to his face, for once grateful that Xanxus was a little ass who didn't care if he skived from class.

* * *

Xanxus' phone buzzed in his pocket. He ignored it, knowing it would automatically connect to the Bluetooth in his ear if it were important. He was leant back in his chair, watching the front with bored eyes. He yawned, wide and unbothered by the scowls from the other students.

He had done this two years ago, why they insisted he learn it again Xanxus would never know. Maybe he should think about skipping two grades like his brothers wanted.

The line clicked over to his to his Bluetooth.  _So it is important. Some ass obviously can't handle himself_. Xanxus didn't react though, he wasn't technically supposed to have Bluetooth in during class. However, he did scan the room for his second in command to warn him that they might be moving quickly.

Squalo didn't react besides shifting in his seat. The blue eyes dotted around the room, checking exits, before landing on the blonde boy who had fallen asleep at the front.

Squalo was too fucking maternal for an up and coming swordsman, Xanxus wondered mutely how he'd react to the newest little Vongola in Xanxus' pride.

" _Xanxus, something came up and I need to run. I'll be at your school gates in twenty minutes with our precious cargo. If you're not there I have to take him to the mansion for your father to look after."_

And without any other fanfare, the line cut off. "Well fuck me." Xanxus cussed and rolled his eyes. Reborn was such a fucking drama queen and knew Xanxus' weaknesses a little too well. So standing and shoving himself away from his desk, Xanxus walked to the door.

The class jolted and his teacher scowled. He was an ex-tutor for some famiglia or another. Usually a good teacher, but he thought that Xanxus was a punk and Xanxus didn't appreciate that. Xanxus was a lot of things, but a punk was way too low-class for the Prince of Vongola. Xanxus was ten times the man his teacher was and he liked people to understand that. "And where the fuck do you think you're going, young Vongola?" He hissed.

Xanxus scowled and continued to the door. Squalo dropped to his side, and even Dino had gotten up. "The answer is 14.235, you forgot to factor in the integrals fucking scum. I'm leaving."

And then the three boys were gone. Squalo followed silently, he had long since signed himself over to Xanxus, Squalo didn't question where they were going, just that his boss-to-be had to leave, and so did Squalo.

Dino on the other hand held no such reservations. He was a Boss to be on the same level as Xanxus. They were  _friends_  and until they were in official meetings Dino refused to treat the two young boys any different.

"So where are we heading? Not that I'm not grateful, that class was so droll. Reborn taught me this shit when I was seven."

Xanxus rolled his eyes and Squalo smacked the bucking heir round the back of the head.

"No one uses 'droll' when they're speaking you archaic mare."

Dino muttered something like 'and who uses archaic mare' but Xanxus was having none of it. He cuffed them both and yanked them down the stairs by their collars. When they were in the stair well, hidden in a corner that Xanxus knew was blind and deaf he turned on his friends.

"As usual, you punks, what's said here doesn't leave. Especially you, Dino." And it was the first name that straightened Dino's spine. "I'll be honest, I wasn't going to tell you two about this until he was safer, stronger, but fate is a fucking bitchass punk and has decided to speed things up."

Squalo's eyes narrowed and his hand itched. "Is this about those rumours? Something's up in the big house."

Xanxus just grunted, arms crossing with a swift look at his watch. They still had fifteen minutes, enough to give a quick brief. They were called  _briefings_  for a reason after all. "That all you heard?"

Dino nodded as Squalo confirmed as much, "Yeah, our herds rumbling in waiting. We know an announcement will come  _soon_. We just don't know what it'll be."

Xanxus nodded curtly. "Good, because I have plans and they wouldn't have worked so well if rumours were already flying. But that can wait." Xanxus shifted slightly not exactly unsure, but uncomfortable about talking for once. He didn't like how Tsuna was perceived by the Vongola masses as it was, and he  _trusted_  these two more than others. "We've got a package  _en route_  to the front gates and it'll arrive in, ten or so minutes."

"A package." Squalo rolled the words, already not liking the sound. Illegality had nothing to do with it, lack of knowledge was more what bothered the sharky boy.

"Yes. Reborn was supposed to be looking after it today but something came up and I'm the next best choice." Xanxus muttered.

Dino perked up, he was close to his tutor, any time he got to see him was a good thing for the once spine-less little foal. "What's so important that your father's got  _Reborn_  on guard duty? Surely something dangerous?"

Xanxus snorted loudly, at the comment of dangerous, though he sobered as the answer came to mind. "My father's the  _reason_  it needs protection. He's going off the deep end, and this precious cargo just tipped the scales. No, Reborn was called in my Enrico and it contracted solely by us brothers. Vongola is crashing and my Fratelli and I are just trying to keep it floating long enough for us to take it's legs out." Xanxus muttered again, thoughts dark as his scars flickered over his skin. The Ninth didn't freeze him, but he got close. "Anyway, he's five minutes out."

Dino and Squalo exchanged looks as Xanxus brushed out the doors at the bottom of the stairs. Squalo wanted to open his mouth, because Xanxus had admitted this wasn't a package so much as a person, but he wanted to know more about the Vongola's situation too.

After all, the Ninth was barmy sure, but the fact that the brothers were really looking to and planning a coup de ta seemed rather…dire for the close-knit famiglia.

Dino though, seemed to lack the time restraint of his curiosity. "So who is  _he_  anyway?"

Xanxus arrived at the gates just as he answered, his eyes scanning for the tall hitman. "My newest brother. Enrico, Massimo, and Federico's son."

Silence descended, but before Squalo or Dino could pick their jaws up off the floor to ask any questions –the most prominent of course being  _how the fuck can he have_ three _fathers –_  Reborn strolled around the corner, a child on hip and looking three-thousand times more dangerous than anytime any of the boys had seen him before. Squalo's and even Dino's mouths dried instantly and they felt stress sweat sweep their backs. The tall dark hitman nodded to Dino with a small smile, and a very businesslike smirk at Squalo before turning to Xanxus with enough relief in his eyes that all three boys –and Tsuna –noticed it.

"Thanks, Xanxus. It was this or your father." Reborn growled, though he clung to Tsuna at his side. "I hate for you to be missing school, I'll have to be sure you catch up." He ended with a smirk.

Tsuna frowned, looking truly sad. He knew himself that he couldn't stay with the Ninth alone, or his guardians. It hurt that he caused his family so much strife.

Xanxus' face crunched up then. "As if I'd leave the cub with my father. I'm not letting him  _touch_  my boy." Xanxus snarled and Reborn just smirked. He dropped a kiss on Tsuna's face and ruffled Xanxus hair before pushing the former into the latter's arms.

"That's good to hear. Tell your brothers I won't be back for a week, sooner if I can get this shit sorted out. Look after our own, boy."

Xanxus just snarled again, pulling Tsuna close to he was tucked against his side. "No one is going to touch him but  _mine_  own."

And that was the god damn truth. Tsuna didn't cower into Xanxus, but he did hide his body and try to hide away so as not to draw attention to himself. Xanxus was fucking proud.

But that did mean that he had some things to do, plans to make. After all, Bucking Horse was staring like some god damn  _follower_  after the Hitman's retreating form. Xanxus' own right-hand was also staring with concern at the flighty little fuck –who looked flighty but was quickly growing a steel spine –hidden under Xanxus' coat.

"Well fucking, fuck." Xanxus muttered, Reborn may have made the right choice by giving Tsuna to him to watch, but now he had explaining to do. He hadn't wanted to do said explaining for a few weeks at least.

"Well." Squalo hummed, looking at Tsuna. Their eyes met and Squalo had to admit that the boy had balls, he was watching Squalo with intensity rivaled only by the orange filer fogging his lenses.

"Come on you pair, let's get the other brats and talk this out."

"Like a family, Fratello?" Tsuna whispered, not liking how unfamiliar all this was.

Xanxus groaned, but understood Tsuna needing to relate this to  _something_  he knew. "Yes you little fuck. Like the famiglia we god damn are."

Tsuna smiled then, gripping Xanxus' hand as the older boy led him away. Xanxus gestured lightly with his head and Squalo took up his place on Xanxus' right, with Tsuna between them. Dino knew enough to bring up the rear, thankfully.

Dino was  _oddly_  silent as they walked to collect Levi and Lussuria. Squalo muttered back and forth to Xanxus, but Dino was keeping silent in a way very unlike him, too much like Reborn. Mammon or Viper wherever the fuck you knew her from, would probably be debriefed by Reborn since she was a part of the Hitman's inner circle. If not Xanxus would give her the overview when she got back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. A new chapter with all the adorableness of Tsuna and the obligatory Ninth-hate that I know you love XD (jk jk.) Don't worry, the old man will get over it soon. He's just stubborn and favours Iemitsu. He is also terrified that his four boys now have a child. The Ninths is on the out and he fears this.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Love you all.
> 
> ~~Bleach-ed-Na-tsu :3


	6. War's a brewing

Dino watched as Xanxus' crew joined them in a secluded part of the Campus. The three had decided on their way over that once everyone was together they'd head for Squalo's home, the closest and safest place for them right now.

It was close enough to Vongola that Xanxus' brothers would be able to drop by on their way home if need be.

Dino ignored a lot of the conversation though in favour or watching young Tsunayoshi.

The young boy was sweet, open eyes and brimming with so much sky flame already that Dino could practically taste it. He could also taste the brothers on the flames, Tsuna was practically bathed in the scent and if Dino was anything but an ally's heir he would have felt like he was in danger, would have felt like death was hanging over him. Dino though felt automatically drawn to Tsuna. Both were heir apparent simply by their flame scents and that made them brothers already.

But it was Reborn that had Dino pausing.

People liked to think that Reborn was violent, uncaring, and just got a job done. Which wasn't entirely false of course. However, people liked to label Reborn like that because they weren't enough to make Reborn even a friend never mind more. Dino considered Reborn like a father; a mentor more than that.  _Dino_  had been enough for Reborn to let him into his heart so Dino knew.

Dino knew what it took to get Reborn to open up. It took a lot to make a hitman possessive of someone. To be possessive for a hitman was to be dead. To be killed. It was a weakness.

"Do you know where Reborn was going, little one?" Xanxus asks softly.

"Zio didn't say, fratello….just that he had to leave." Tsuna clutched close to Xanxus and the man responded immediately.

Dino continued to stare, eyes wandering the child and wondering, wondering what the hell had happened to this child that Reborn was willingly being called Uncle….and that he could look so terrifyingly violent that even Dino felt scared in his presence.

Reborn's smiled greeting wasn't even enough to take the terror from Dino's spine. Dino trusted Reborn even more than he trusted his own father, and yet the sight of Reborn holding this child had  _terrified_ Dino in such a real way that he still felt the nausea of burning adrenaline in his throat.

"Oi, Bronco." Xanxus spoke, eyeing the way that Dino was eyeing Tsuna and his mind running wild. This was probably a good thing especially if Reborn was going to be gone for the week. But there was still something very…unnerving to have  _anyone_  looking at his littlest cub in such an intense way. "You coming?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm on my way." Dino grinned then, walking so he was nearest to Squalo. He looked around and noted the gathered boys, feeling a little more on edge now that only Squalo and Xanxus were friends here. Dino got along well enough with Lussuria, and Viper/Mammon was rather neutral with everyone, but Levi and Bel were violent and possessive in ways that weren't always clever.

* * *

Once everyone arrived at Squalo's home, Dino moved everyone to the living room to settle in while Xanxus made a phone call and Squalo got various drinks and snacks. This wasn't their first rodeo, and Dino was always welcome to the white-haired' boy's home.

Once Xanxus was back, a hand soft on Tsuna's shoulder they began. Squalo was the first sprouting off expletives and whining about Xanxus' attitude, Levi was yelling too about why a child was here, and even Bel was having a laughing fit at all the chaos.

"Okay, so are you fuck-babies going to let me explain, or do you want to rattle off more inconsequential questions first?" Xanxus' voice boomed, and silence hit with some grumbling.

Dino remained quiet, even as it looked like Levi was going to start shooting off questions...or shoot the kid stuck to Xanxus side, everyone else did too.

"Good you have fucking heads about you." The Xanxus turned and glared at the oldest man (besides Lussuria at 15, who Xanxus wasn't sure was male or female today) Levi at 14 is jittery with pubescent energy, and is starting to bulk out. Possessive of Xanxus, but too much, his glare is not something Xanxus appreciates aimed at the littlest Vongola. "Or you've finally figured out who the boss is."

And Levi shut up.

Pushing a hand behind the youngest member of the group -though Dino suspected not by much, Bel only looked to have a year, maybe two on the child -Xanxus forced Tsuna forward; though no one missed that Xanxus was well within snatching distance. "This is my nephew, Tsunayoshi Timoteo Vongola. Previously Tsunayoshi Sawada. My fratelli have adopted him as their son and so he is officially an heir of Vongola."

Silence remained in the group, but blood pounded in Dino's ears. Pounded and pounded. He could hear little else as he gazed at the child. So like all the pictures of Primo that Dino had seen in his mansion; after all Primo Vongola and Primo Cavallone were more than just allies, it wasn't surprising that there were many a picture of them both in casual and business situations.

"You mean to tell me that, Iemitsu Sawada just handed over his son to you?" Dino scoffed a little, but Xanxus and Squalo both could read the unease there. Dino wasn't stupid, he had Reborn's seal of approval. "The man doesn't shut up about his son during council meetings…..Please, please don't tell me that you stole him. Just because he's the last of Primo's line doesn't mean you can steal another man's child…." Dino's eyes widened then, thoughts of the tenuous alliance there would be now between Cavallone and CEDEF because of (likely) Enrico's actions gone now, "You didn't kill him did you?"

Xanxus smirked, pleased to see the young foal using that skull of his. "No, we didn't. As of 10 months ago, Tsunayoshi Sawada is dead. His broodmare was abusing him, and his sire had fuck all fight in him when my brothers and I took Tsuna. Just signed the fucking papers no complaints." Xanxus paused then, unsure of how to follow, especially since his fucking  _horse_  analogy had hit home exactly Tsuna's previous situation. So instead he turned back to his men (and possibly one woman).

"Aww he is such a sweetheart, Japanese right boss?" Xanxus nodded and Lussuria stepped forward. "I am Lussuria, Sun guardian to this unnamed group of lovely young people." Lussuria swayed a little, dancing as Tsuna eyes his knees warily. "I'm a Maui-tai specialist, and extremely good with my sun flames. Please call me Luss-nee!"

As Lussuria spoke, Tsuna smiled softly, this person was eccentric, but Tsuna knew that he was a good guardian. "It's nice to meet you, Luss...Luss-nee." And Lussuria couldn't resist that, as quickly as anything Lussuria had Tsuna up in his arms, swinging him around and screaming  _adorable_.

"Ushishishi, this is going to so  _interesting_  I cannot wait to rub it in the Lion's face that his cub had been thoroughly claimed." Bel stepped forward, looking no-less-deadly as a 6 year old than he would when he was grown. "I am Prince Belphegor, son of Peor. Second in line for the throne and also Storm flame guardian for the Boss. Pleased to meet you peasant."

Tsuna's eyes widened when Lussuria put him down because a prince surely was an important position. His mind went back to lessons with Reborn, though Tsuna's heart did beat quickly with worry; what if he did something wrong. Bowing his head ever so slightly, Tsuna spoke "It's a pleasure to meet the prince, I am Tsunayoshi Sawada, as Fratello said. I am Son of Vongola, and second in line." He tripped over the pronunciation of some words, and because of the nervousness permeating the air (he was meeting his brother's important ones after all) but Xanxus could feel pride blooming in his chest. Without any need Tsuna was filling his role, making Vongola proud by properly greeting new allies.

Belphegor stared at Tsuna for a moment, and when the boy lifted his head, trying his best to square his [X] year old shoulders Bel laughed. Loudly, guttural and full of life. Xanxus had not heard this kind of laugh in a long time. "Ushishishi, oh yes, the Prince is going to  _thoroughly_  enjoy rubbing this in the Lion's face. You baby prince have been thoroughly claimed; you and I  _will_  be working on your diplomacy skills as soon as I can drag you away from boss."

Levi stepped forward then, huge and imposing. He wanted to test this child's mettle, he'd certainly need it being a Vongola; more so since their assassination group seemed to be making claims. Levi knew that Mammon especially would lay out all kinds of claims on the child once she knew of him. Reborn had laid claims, and Mammon always covered her bases. But still, he needed to see where the weaknesses laid so he could better protect his pride. Tsuna would need extra protection, Levi would have to take extra damage and he needed to be sure of  _where_  that was coming from.

He was pleased at least that Tsuna's only outward expression of fear was in the eyes and tightening of his entire body.

"I am Leviathan, lightning guardian and…. left-hand man." He threw a glare at Squalo just on principle before sneering down at Tsuna. "Assuming Reborn was here because he's your tutor you'd better take heed of his lessons. Boss needs no weaknesses around him."

And with that, he turned and stalked over to brood under a tree. Yet another drain on the boss's attention; more people the boss needed to deal with and more distractions from Levi's awesomeness.

Squalo rolled his eyes before bringing a gobsmacked Tsuna's attention to himself. Squalo was not an idiot, and he knew what happened. While he would have been all pleased that the young Lion was put in his place there was something else happening. And more to 'Enrico and the other brothers adopting Tsuna as their own'; Squalo knew this kind of synergy, this was synchronized sky flames and not even an apocalyptic event could separate or change that. He met Xanxus' eyes and the man nodded, as if to confirm the thought -as it was Squalo could feel the approval and pride across their own shared flames. Squalo was Xanxus' true rain, and the guardian he knew best and for the longest; since a child in the slums in fact. Eventually, the others would share this feeling, and until then Squalo had to pick up the slack.

Including the addition of a young, vulnerable sky into the fold. Their Pride was now vulnerable, but also had the best chance of expanding and Squalo was a fucking mother if not more than that; he would not fail his sky.

"Voooii, I am Squalo Superbi. Right hand of the soon to be independent assassination squad of Vongola, and rain guardian. I am the commanding officer when boss is….otherwise preoccupied with being a lazy goddamn shit….and thus you will listen to me if I give you an order about your safety." Squalo paused then because Tsuna was suddenly much older in his eyes, nodding along. "If I know the Vongola like I think I do, you're going to be their top priority-" and only Dino noticed how stiff Xanxus, and in turn Tsuna, went at the mention of Vongola's priorities, " -and thus I'm going to have to make sure you return home in one piece. We aren't a playgroup or a daycare, kid, so don't expect us to play nice."

Tsuna nodded seriously, fitting next to Xanxus again to make himself a small target. "I promise, Squ." Tsuna admitted seriously. "I don't want to hurt Fratello or my padri. So I'll listen, and when I'm strong enough I'll protect you too."

Squalo looked incredulously at the kid before looking to his Boss. Xanxus had a speculative look on his face even as his one arm tightened around Tsunayoshi in a very obvious and possessive gesture. So Xanxus  _hadn't_  warned Tsuna about his crew.

Squalo shook his head and ruffled Tsuna's hair. "Alright then. Good. Now there's still one person for you to meet, a friend of Reborn's; Mammon is our mist guardian but she's much older and tends to work with her and Reborn's group while we're in school." Tsuna nodded, not that he knew of Reborn having any friend names Mammon; and he knew all the friends, because Reborn talked about maybe asking them to train Tsuna on different things. "Good we understand. Well then, this, you little brat, is Dino Cavallone. He's-" Squalo didn't get to finish because Tsuna had gasped a little and flung himself bodily at the youngest Cavallone. Dino caught Tsuna on instinct, but the boy wrapped around him tight.

"You're Reborn's other most important person!" Tsuna chirped, "Reborn talks about you in our lessons."

Dino wasn't shocked about the admission, Reborn was a good tutor, he didn't make Dino wonder about his opinion of Dino. What Dino was shocked about was how instantly Dino recognized Tsuna's flame make up as an ally and a young sky. A  _powerful_  young sky to boot.

"Hello there little bro, I'm Dino. What Squalo was going to tell you was that I'm the heir of one of Vongola's closest allies, which makes us boss-brothers. I am also Squalo and Xanxus' childhood friend. So you'll probably see me around a lot."

Dino grinned happily even when Tsuna let go and moved back to Xanxus, practically burying his smaller frame against Xanxus and under the jacket he wore. It worked to disguise him and his shape a little, though it was very obvious there was another child here given that Xanxus himself was only a young 12 year old himself.

Then Dino looked up, smile dropping slightly, eyes trained on Xanxus and Tsuna. "So what was that about?"

"What the fuck are you on about?" Squalo asked with exasperation in his tone, eyes rolled because obviously, Dino was being thick.

"Why isn't Tsunayoshi Vongola's top priority?" And there it was again, Xanxus tightening up, his fury crackling enough to move the scars on his forearms. Dino still hadn't forgiven the Ninth, and had plans to change up the alliance if the old man was so determined to remain the Ninth by the time Dino was Don. He had a feeling, that after today, Cavallone and Dino personally would have a whole hell of a lot more reason to dislike Timoteo Vongola.

Dino expected some explosive exposition from Xanxus (or as much as the young man could exposit), but instead, Tsuna spoke up, looking with sad, orange eyes.

"Nonno doesn't like me." He whispered. "He thinks I should never have met Fratello, and that Daddy should never have taken me in."

Xanxus was growling by the second syllable, and the second sentence was almost drowned out by the young boy's fury. "My  _father_  has decided that Young Lion deserved more respect; that Tsuna because he was not born of my Brothers and I cannot possibly be an heir."

Dino was gobsmacked. But his mind whirled. Things trickling down the ally's line, whispers from staff. Even meetings with his father where Dino was tasked with hiding and listening in.

"The unrest….it is not because a war is coming is it? Not from the outside anyway." Dino's mouth grew dry again, but not with fear, or not in the same way it had been fear with Reborn stalking close on high-protect mode. No this was entirely different, a different kind of fear. This was understanding. "There's war coming from inside. You're brothers….you're going to coup aren't you?"

Xanxus was quiet as his guardians understood. What was happening, what this meant.

"My father….is not well." He started, and Tsuna pushed close, a comfort larger than what Xanxus thought it would be. "He has long outlived his place on the throne; Enrico is now grown and with a child of his own. The Ninth needs to step down. His insanity is becoming dangerous…." Xanxus paused and turned his head to Dino. "If our allies are feeling it….something needs to be done."

"But I hope Nonno will step down," Tsuna whispered even as Xanxus squeezed his shoulder.

"What are we going to do, Boss?" Levi asked, quietly respectful because this was Xanxus' father figure, besides his brothers, and as such, they couldn't talk about this like a normal hit they were training for.

"Ushishi. It's obvious. Diseased kings need to be taken out. Before they cause harm" Bel was frowning though, because those were always the most difficult to take out.

"For now." Squallo suggested. "We train, and we follow the Three Skies lead." Xanxus nodded as Squalo continued. "They are the oldest and the heirs. They will know what to do. All we can do is train for the eventuality. You won't be going into this alone, Boss. We're your guardians and this is a threat to our famiglia."

"Even when there is internal strife, Vongola's stand together." Tsuna whispered, and as he did his eyes glowed with power and promise, a glow mirrored by Xanxus' red eyes. The quote was shortened, but Enrico's first lesson to Tsuna had obviously stuck, and the boy had adapted to to need.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was spent in lazy training. Dino typically stayed with Tsuna, chatting about Reborn and the difference in their training; Dino even gave Tsuna some tips on how to survive. Xanxus stuck pretty close, but given that he was usually doing something at least quasi-productive at this time he did at one point get up and knock out a few rounds with both Lussuria and Squalo.

Once he was done his round with the boss, Squalo came to stand behind where Dino and Tsuna were sitting on the floor. Dino was helping Tsuna access and figure out his flame core, something Reborn had started; Dino knew however that suns could only teach so much to a sky, skies really were necessary at some point.

Squalo hummed before breaking out in very soft French. "So what are you thinking, you fucking mare."

Dino rolled his eyes as Squalo before continuing, because yes he was babying Tsuna awfully quickly after meeting him, but they had the same tutor. He replied in soft french too, smiling slightly when Tsuna looked on in wonder, though remained mostly concentrated on his flames. "I don't know. It worries me that things have gotten this bad, the Ninth's madness isn't going to be contained for long…."

"No it isn't. The Ninth has always been too compassionate for the mafia, the idea that he'd willingly isolate a young  _Vongolan_  sky? It makes my shoulders ache."

Dino hummed, softly adjusting Tsuna's hand position and whispering softly how to get a flame to appear.

Training ended when Xanxus and Dino both got calls to say their rides were waiting outside of Squalo's home. The group got up as one and walked together, Tsuna now having become familiar with these people precious to his brother ended up in the middle with Belphegor pressed closest.

"We will talk more tomorrow so make sure your questions aren't repeated you fucking turds." Xanxus growled as he and Dino stood at the door. "And over the break, we will think more practically about what our role is to play in this...I will talk to my brothers."

"Stay safe you little brat. And Dino, find a way to get you father to understand what's happening." Squalo explained first looking at Tsuna who nodded seriously, and then Dino who was frowning, quiet again ever since their short chat.

"Come on you little fuck, our ride's here." Xanxus pulled Tsuna close by the hand, and when he hesitated Xanxus rose an impressive eyebrow.

"Will we see your friends again?" The youngest boy whispered, and Xanxus could only huff a short laugh. This kid.

"Yes, they are my guardians and as such, we remain close always….with my Father being so...out of sorts they will remain closer. Likely in my mansion come the break." Xanxus made meaningful eyes with his guardians, making sure they understood that this was the new plan.

Each of the brothers owned a 'mansion' in Italy, a place to relax and store things, to create their own groups of subordinates since only one would be Vongola Don. Enrico was the only one without, though he owned a few chalets throughout Europe; Xanxus was also the only brother to have any real use in their mansion.

Tsuna hugged Lussuria and Bel, chattering about seeing them again. He also hugged Squalo even though the young boy was going to walk his boss and friend to their cars; like a good host and rain guardian.

Tsuna smiled then and waved at the guardians as he, Xanxus, and Dino walked towards their respective cars (with Squalo as escort). The boys swept the cars for dangers before moving on, Tsuna or course didn't know what it was, but he felt the wave of flames leave the two older boys but they kept walking like it was normal.

Dino leveled Xanxus with a meaningful stare when they reached their cars, one that spoke massively of trust and respect. Of solidarity. Dino knew that Xanxus would have hesitated to tell his guardians this news with Dino there, it was a massive show of trust and their continuing friendship that Xanxus was forthcoming. Dino would not betray that. Not now or ever if he could help it.

"I'll see to it that Cavallone remains strong beside Vongola. Hopefully, if we remain your allies won't jump ship during the coming trouble."

Xanxus just nodded, as much physical thanks as Dino was like to get. Then Xanxus moved Tsuna along, though again the boy paused.

"Will I see you too, Dino?"

Dino was silent because he didn't know. Once his father heard and realised what was happening with the Ninth it was likely that Dino would be on a standing order to not go near Vongola mansion until things were settled with them again; at the same time it was unlikely that the brothers were going to let Tsuna out of their sight for a long while yet, and especially as things escalate. As they were like to do.

Dino crouched before Tsuna, bringing his eyes to Tsuna's. The young child didn't know what to think, Dino had been really friendly and he really liked him, now though he was being really serious and Tsuna wasn't sure how to feel about that.

Dino was looking for something before he did this, something serious and deep within the child. But he found it quick enough.

"Little brother."

And Tsuna froze up, Reborn hadn't taught him much, but he'd started with mafia dialect and right here those lessons were paying off."

"Onii-san." Tsuna replied, in Japanese this time because Dino was not like Xanxus, maybe he would be one day but this was still different. His voice dropped to almost a whisper.

"You are my mentor's charge, his nephew. You are also the Vongola heir and I am the Chivarone's heir." Dino started, slow so Tsuna could keep up with the mafia lingo despite being so young. "If Vongola is dying I want nothing to do with the Ninth, and though I like your father….your Padri I know that for Vongola and Chivarone's sake a strong bond between us is more important."

"Onii-san…" Tsuna's eyes widened, and if he had looked around he would have seen the startled disbelieving looks on Squalo and Xanxus' faces too.

"And so, I swear myself to you, Tsunayoshi Vongola. As Dino Cavallone, heir to the Cavallone famiglia I swear myself to you. As brother. As ally, and as confident. I will teach you what Reborn can't. I will make our alliance strong should you accept it."

Tsuna gulped, he could feel the promise, the truth, on Dino's tongue; in the flames that drifted around them. Tsuna knew this was important, and also that he couldn't look to Xanxus for this. Xanxus was, as of now, 5th in line for the throne of Vongola instead of 4th, and Tsuna was technically 2nd. As such this was up to him, he couldn't defer no matter how much he wanted to. He was scared by this, by the power in his own flames and in Dino's. They swirled so violently in his belly and his eyes hurt.

But he trusted Dino.

Dino was also Reborn's most special. How could Tsuna not trust Dino?

So, thinking about his family, about the future, about how his heart and flames wanted to protect his fathers and brothers, and the Varia and now Dino too, Tsuna closed his eyes. Took a breath, and when he met Dino's eyes he took the boy's breathe away.

"I Tsunayoshi Vongola, future heir to the Vongola famiglia. Future 11th Vongola, and future prince of the Mafia do so vow to uphold your barging, to learn from you. So too do I promise to make our famiglia strong and protect you as I would my own." And with blazing orange eyes Tsuna smiled. "So mote it be."

And then he threw himself at Dino, scared by the power in the flames, scared by how strong he felt all of a sudden. He could feel Dino's flames wrap around him. Not in the same way as his father or Xanxus though, their flames mixed with Tsuna's, became a part of his flames, but Dino's were acting more as a shield, more of a measuring stick like you tied to tomatoes to help them grow. But Tsuna was so tired.

"Will you visit now, like the Varia are going to visit?"

Dino just laughed, holding Tsuna close and suddenly the others there could see the strength that would one day line the young stallion's body. He smiled softly, but they could see that Tsuna was part of the herd now. "Of course I will. Squalo's my best friend, and Xanxus is another heir. And you are now my ally."

* * *

When Tsuna, his father's, and Xanxus were eating dinner that evening, Tsunayoshi chattered on about his meeting with Xanxus' crew and about the big school. He chattered and chirped around each bite, and even Xanxus found it endearing. As it was Federico, who was helping Tsuna eat, was truly enraptured. He smiled softly at his dear little boy.

"I'm glad you had fun." He spoke with a smile. "Would you like to visit him soon?" Tsuna just nodded vigorously.

Everyone ignored Timoteo where he glowered at the end of the table, when the brothers had returned home they had refused to let Tsuna near Timoteo because the man seemed so much angrier than usual. Tsuna had been sad at first, but then Massimo had asked about his exciting day and Tsuna was off.

They finished their meal quickly and Enrico stepped forward to sweep the little almost five year old into his arms to take to their quarters for a bath.

"Fratello even promised that I could come visit next time Squalo and Dino are over!" Tsuna buzzed as he held onto his Daddy. "Dino is a good big brother. Not as good as Fratello of course. But we have an alliance!"

Warmth flooded Enrico and his eyes darted over to Xanxus in askance. The young man just shrugged as if he would never understand Tsuna, but there was an underlying heat to his gaze. It buzzed along their joined flames, the synchronization fluttering with love and adoration and intrigue. "Little fuck just waltzed through it. Dino just kind of did it, and our little fuck knew what to do."

Enrico just grinned, kissing Tsuna on the cheek then the forehead. "You are a real gem, Tsuna."

The boy just smiled softly, kissing Enrico's cheek in return. Then he turned to Xanxus and held out his hand. "Come on Fratello, you need to teach me to be an all-eye!"

Xanxus rolled his eyes but held Tsuna's hand (even though it was extraordinarily awkward to do, with Tsuna in Enrico's arms). "And why do I have to teach you, little trash."

Tsuna laughed like Xanxus was the funniest person alive. "Because, Fratello is the best all-eye anyone could have. And when I have my own famiglia, Fratello will be my first all-eye!"

Xanxus' eyes got big and round as they walked away. He scoffed, muttering about the little fuck having a lot to learn then if he thought Xanxus was a good ally. Enrico just held Tsuna closer, eyes proud and burning with a dying will the likes of which his brothers had never seen. He held Tsuna possessive, and it didn't pass Xanxus' notice, or Tsuna's though neither boy mentioned it.

No, Enrico had a hundred ideas. He had plans to be made and adjustments to see through to fruition. Tsuna had never mentioned having his own famiglia, though Enrico had always assumed Tsuna would take over after Enrico himself was finished as Decimo (whether that be in death or old age) but now Tsuna made it clear. Tsuna had shown himself capable of making allies, and a drive to learn to be better.

It meant that Enrico had things to do. His chest thrummed with flames as Tsuna babbled with Xanxus. Something tight curled within him, possessive and hungry to let Tsuna grow.  _His_  little boy was growing, and wanted to take over Vongola. He wanted to take over his birthright, and was already making allies.

Enrico was so  _proud_.

The small famiglia made their way back to their wing in the mansion, happy to spend the evening together and talk about Tsuna's day. However, they didn't notice the eyes watching them from the rest of the room, having been too absorbed into their little circle of love and adoration and pride.

The Ninth had been sitting at the table, watching the interactions.

To say the old don was disturbed was an understatement. He watched the young Lion's child twist and mold his family and the Ninth was not having any of it. Xanxus and Tsuna had already pulled rank, and the Ninths real sons were being dragged along, led by their innocence. The Ninth has hoped that Tsuna could be saved, but he was being led astray by Xanxus' mongrel blood. In fact, Tsuna's mongrel blood probably called to Xanxus' just as much as the opposite. Neither of them could remain, not if the Ninth wanted to protect his Vongola, and his real sons.

"He will destroy the Vongola and steal it from my sons." The Ninth's eyes narrowed, and his guardians shifted around him, eyes narrowed as they felt their sky's unease. "We must deal with this." 


	7. Restless Dreams

Tsuna rolled over in bed, he sighed heavily as he stared sightlessly at the desk across the room from his giant bed. His room was opposite his papa's room, on the middle floor of their mansion. His Daddy's room was in the middle of the hall on the right of Tsuna's, and Tsuna's Pappy's room was actually upstairs. Tsuna rolled over with a frown and stared at his ceiling.

He had another dream and it was an awful dream too….and it had been awful for almost a week now.

Blinking blearily Tsuna wondered whether or not he'd get any sleep tonight, the light was already starting to filter through his curtains, which led to a balcony he shared with his Daddy.

Tsuna knew, at almost five that he should tell his father…or at least his Uncle Reborn about these dreams. But he couldn't, something was restricting him from telling him not yet.

But the dreams were getting worse. And his family were starting to notice. Federico especially, the most sensitive to emotion and flame levels had been even more protective of Tsuna of recent days. He was hovering and insisting on putting Tsuna to bed himself; so fair to say he was noticing something even if only subconsciously. Massimo was frowning more when he and Tsuna were 'play-training' together, and Enrico was watching Tsuna most closely.

Still, something about the dreams were desperate; not desperate to  _hurt_  Tsuna, but to get Tsuna to help.

"Hey Kiddo, you ready for breakfast?" Massimo came to the door and poked his head in when he woke up that morning, and he frowned when he saw his son lying listlessly on the bed. Usually Tsuna jumped right into Massimo's arms in the morning, but instead Tsuna blinked at him for a moment before holding his arms up.

One thing Tsuna wasn't was selfish and lazy. Tsuna loved running and jumping and making you hold him, but rarely did Tsuna just  _ask_  to be picked up.

Once Tsuna was tucked up against his huge body, Massimo placed his forehead to Tsuna's. "You alright little man?" Tsuna didn't feel warm, not relative to Dying Will user standards anyway.

"I'm okay Pappy." Tsuna yawned. He pressed his face to his father's neck, moving away from the testing forehead. "I want to eat please. With you."

Massimo nodded before helping Tsuna to change for the day, he was unnerved by how quiet it was. Tsuna liked to babble, so much more than Federico or Xanxus as children. It was  _unnerving_  that he was quiet now, listlessly pulling on his little shorts and suspenders.

"Okay! Let's go meet my brothers and have some food. You're going with Reborn this morning, and then you're going to spend the rest of the day with us." Massimo grinned, and even as Tsuna smiled, trying to sound excited, Massimo knew it wasn't normal. "You still tired bud?"

Tsuna nodded, though with a yawn he seemed to wake-up a bit more. "Uh-huh. I didn't sleep well, Pappy." Tsuna yawned again, though he started to wiggle a bit when Enrico walked out of his room braiding his hair. Today was pretty lax for the brothers so Enrico had foregone all the fanfare and finery. A simple braid, sweat-pants and a t-shirt. He would likely be training with Federico once Tsuna was off for the morning with Reborn.

"Daddy, morning." He reached for Enrico and when the man pressed a kiss to Tsuna's forehead Tsuna tucked himself in close.

The world started to blur as the brother's moved on towards the dining hall, and even though they sounded a little concerned, their voices made Tsuna feel safe and warm and so loved. Like the dreams couldn't reach him in Enrico's arms, so despite the concern growling out of Enrico's chest, Tsuna fell almost entirely back to sleep within five minutes of Enrico holding him. Massimo was warm and safe, kinder and softer and bigger than all of his brothers, but it was Enrico that Tsuna felt closest to and safest with apart from Federico –though Tsuna trusted Federico to be ferocious for him.

Enrico stiffened when he had Tsuna in his arms, just as he was kissing Tsuna's face. His eyes widened as he smelt, felt, sensed Tsuna's flames. His hyper intuition growled deep in his chest in a hollow place that made him feel for an instant, nauseous. Massimo frowned, Enrico as the oldest and heir had the best intuition even as Federico had the most sensitive flames, (once upon a time this enraged Massimo, having none of the sheer talent of his brothers. But he realised now and was sound in the knowledge that he was the balancer for his extreme brothers. The equalizer and the neutraliser.) and seeing him react so made all the hairs stand on Massimo's massive arms stand. He also realised belatedly that he had been frowning a lot more the last few days.

"Something is wrong with our boy?" Enrico growled, his chest rumbling, he looked as Massimo with his burning eyes and then his brows furrowed. Tsuna's flames sighed a heavy breath as they swept outwards. "He's asleep?"

Enrico was incredulous, and Massimo had to agree with the sentiment. "He was already awake when I got him this morning, but he didn't even jump to me from the bed."

"That is worrisome."

The brothers muttered quietly to each other all the way from their rooms to the dining hall, they ignored their father who was just leaving, and instead headed towards Federico, who until he spied a sleeping Tsuna looked entirely wiped out.

"Is our baby getting lazy?" He smiled, but it was stiff and his laugh was tough and unnatural. Still as his voice and flames joined with his brothers Tsuna shifted and blinked awake.

"Are we eating now?"

The brothers' eyes met for a moment before Federico grabbed Tsuna and brought him to his chair to eat. "Of course, now what should we tell Cookie to make for you?"

* * *

The Ninth swept out of the dining hall without so much of a glance or care for his sons. He clenched his jaw and strode towards his office. He had plans to make. He had a deadline. Three months, that's how long he had to get rid of Tsuna and Xanxus and save his sons.

"Ninths, Tim, you have to be joking." Ganache strode up beside his sky, frowning and worried, smiling the same kind of tight smile that Federico had just moment later.

Timoteo hadn't realised that his musings were aloud, else he wouldn't have been muttering them at all and instead would have made it clear to all his guardians. "I am not. The two boys must be gone in four months."

Ganauche met eyes with Brow Nie Jr who for once was not smiling and relaxed, he and Visconti had bunched shoulders and narrowed eyes. Visconti looked at his boss with narrowed eyes. "Now old man, come on. Y'aknow the kids aren't dangerous. You're boy's wouldn't do that to this family. I mean look, maybe you're just stressed out, and it's almost time to step-."

"I will NOT step down." The Ninth's voice boomed and Brow Nie flinched as his vicious grey eyes swept over the guardians. "I will not step down and those vermin will not  _touch_  my family for a moment longer."

"Timoteo you're being unreasonable! Stop and think about this-."

Visconti's deep timbre was cut off as Coyote, eyes dulled and glazed with sky flames stepped between the two older men. "You will listen to our sky,  _cloud_. You forget your place, if there is a threat, if our sky is threatened you would do well to remember that you are a  _guardian_."

With that Timoteo and the rest of the Ninth generation guardians swept out of the hall, leaving Visconti, Ganache and Brow Nie Jr. to stare with furrowed brows at their backs.

"We're in a fucking mess." Ganache sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"You're telling me, the old man's gone and lost it, he's too old to be making these decisions….No offense Vince."

Visconti just put his hands on the backs of the two younger man, a frown marring aged lips and eyes looking over his tinted glasses. "No offence taking lads, because you're right. The Ninth Generation has been around too long now."

* * *

Reborn was humming when he strode into the Prince's wing of the mansion, he had missed his little boy while he was away. It was unavoidable really, someone had dared mess with the Arcobaleno's cloud and though they liked to tease the younger man about being a 'lackey' in public none of the Arcobaleno took well to someone threatening their own, especially their youngest.

Once upon a time this wasn't the case, but the Arcobaleno met some six years ago now, and between their missions and living together in a secluded mansion you get over yourself pretty quickly. Besides, as Mammon made clear near the beginning, with a name like Arcobaleno came money, jobs, respect and a level of immunity from a lot of mafia laws that would usually aim to destroy individuals with too much power. So despite appearances Reborn quite  _liked_  his family.

Still, he missed his little nephew's company and he missed the sky flames so potent they rivaled Luce's.

However, Reborn's gut clenched when he entered the living room to find all the brothers there, and a lethargic Tsuna chatting slowly with Xanxus, who was wrapped uncharacteristically tight around the younger boy.

"Well good morning, having a bit of a lazy day are we?" Reborn smirked, walking to Enrico and clapping forearms. He was listening though, because even with a bright grin sent towards Reborn, Tsuna was in conversation with Xanxus.

"You could say that," Massimo muttered form the couch where he was reading, though his tone was low and his eyes were trained on the littlest ones in the room. In fact even as Reborn and Enrico kept up the conversation they listen to Xanxus.

* * *

"So are you going to tell me why you're so tired?" Xanxus asked. Tsuna was leaning into him, had been since Xanxus walked in after breakfast.

Tsuna stared at the ceiling. He was SO tired. He was so grumpy. He didn't want to talk to talk about this, he didn't want to even think about this. He just wanted to sleep without seeing all the things. Things he didn't understand. Things he wasn't ready to understand.

Tsuna shifted and pressed himself to Xanxus, seeking out the flames from his family that suually settled him so easily. Now they just hovered though, so uncertain and it made Tsuna want to cry because he was confused as so what was happening and why it was happening and he just wanted it to stop.

"It's nightmares, fratello." Tsuna sighed, trying to get comfortable against his youngest-older brother. It didn't work though and his eyes burned as he stared over Xanxus' shoulder, unseeingly in the direction of his fathers and Reborn. "Nightmares of chains and water, and they won't go away."

* * *

Reborn had Tsuna walking beside him, heading towards the Arcobaleno house. Usually, Reborn wouldn't risk them like this, especially since any assassin could be waiting for a weakness near the Arcobaleno, but he had a feeling this was for the best.

With Tsuna's 5th birthday and one year anniversary of being adopted coming up, Reborn was beginning training more than educational with the boy. He had initially planned to go 'play' at the park with Tsuna to start building his stamina. However these dreams the boy was muttering about held more significance.

Especially since the young boy was dead on his feet. It was unhealthy and Reborn was not afraid to admit that seeing the little boy so…down because he was tired made his chest hurt.

"What are we seeing today, Zio?"

Reborn smiled at his tired boy, softly and with love, before he pointed to the house on the hill they'd just walked up. "We're going to my house today. It's quiet and we're going to try something different today." Reborn explained Tsuna nodded, a grin appearing on his little face because  _this is so exciting_. "I'm hoping what we try will help you with your nightmares."

Tsuna was quiet for a second before slowing down and raising his arms. Nervous apparently. Reborn indulged and put Tsuna on his hip. Usually he wouldn't, because Tsuna needed to gain stamina but a week with almost no sleep made Tsuna seem more fragile. "I hope so, Zio. M'tired."

Reborn's heart constricted, a child shouldn't sound so desperate yet he was. So Reborn just rubbed his back and opened the door. It was quiet in the house, as it usually was during the day; the wildness came in at dawn and dusk. Now was luckily neither of those.

"Will we meet your family, Zio?"

Reborn walked towards the back of the house, before opening the door under the stairs to reveal another set leading down. With a quick burst of flames that had Tsuna blinking with sudden energy Reborn smiled.

"Perhaps, little lion. Viper and Fon are home today though neither will disturb up while we train."

Tsuna pouted but accepted Reborn's words and continued to look about the basement with wonder. It was large, open planned with a kitchen off to one side, and a lounge beside that. Though Tsuna couldn't see it, there were collapsed translucent barriers stored in the walls that could cut off the open room from the kitchen and lounge. It was the perfect training room; had all the amenities you'd need after a workout, and allowed for interaction with those who weren't training but could aide you in your own.

Reborn plopped Tsuna down in the lounge area before walking to the fridge to grab some water and juice. Then he pulled out a blanket and laid it on the floor before beckoning Tsuna over. Both sat across from each other.

"Okay bambino, we're going to try to meditate. It's difficult at first, and funny, so don't worry if you laugh a little but I really need you to try." Reborn explained how they would do this, a guided meditation session at first to get Tsuna used to this, and later he'd be expected to do it himself. "SO I'll start it off, close your eyes, Tesoro."

Of course Reborn was right, there was much giggling in the first few minutes as Reborn guided Tsuna through the relaxation methods of a guided session, however within half an hour the exhaustion took to Tsuna and the five year old dropped into silence. Usually you would never get such results from a child, but Reborn had been counting on Tsuna's sheer exhaustion to aide in the stillness.

He was expecting Tsuna to fall asleep at some point, but was also hoping that if this was the case there would be no nightmares.

"Feel the air her: it's still. Let your thoughts still and then follow the first sign of activity in your thoughts." Reborn opened his eyes when he felt the shift in Tsuna's flames, eyes widening as he watched Tsuna slump over in a heap. "Tsuna?"

Tsuna didn't respond or wake up though, so Reborn uncrossed his legs to shift Tsuna to the couch. Except Tsuna started tossing and turning. Thrashing and muttering.

Crying out for his Zio.

* * *

Tsuna blinked when he opened his eyes. He wasn't with his Zio anymore and the air certainly wasn't still and warm like in Reborn's house. Tears flooded his eyes, because he knew where he was even though he didn't actually know  _where_  it was.

He was back in his dream.

Even though Zio said this would help. Tsuna bit his lip though, wiped his eyes, and looked around.

His Zio said this would  _help_. Tsuna believed him. Tsuna believed that even though this was scary it must be helping some. His  _Zio_  said it would and thus far Reborn had lied to Tsuna less than anyone in his entire life beside Xanxus.

SO he walked.

And walked.

And walked.

It felt like forever. The halls were dark and cold and wet. It dripped and sometimes there was screaming. Loud screaming. Like Tsuna sometimes heard if he wandered too close to the 'forbidden' parts of his home. It scared the little boy and he wished so much that he could find his Zio or his fathers, or his brothers. Anyone really.

Suddenly there was something by his ankles and Tsuna gasped when he saw the colour of the mist at his feet. Unlike everything else which was black or grey or white (the fog was white, but a dirty sticky white that made Tsuna shiver) this was a purple colour and it wasn't spread out, it was in a trail that wrapped around Tsuna.

He recognized the colour too, because it matched the mist flames at the mansion.

Tsuna had met the mist squadron, and even Enrico's mist guardian. The man was illusive and didn't live with Enrico, none of the guardians did, but he was nice enough. Always changed his face though, which was weird for Tsuna –who was the only one who could see through it apparently.

Tsuna didn't like the idea of not living with his guardians, and yes Reborn and his fathers and even Xanxus had explained to him what that meant. Tsuna was sure when he found his guardians he'd live with them forever and ever. Never letting them leave, because they'd be a family.

Thinking about it made his heart hurt, and tears filled his eye again. The mist was creeping up his legs, the purple wrapping tightly around him.

This was the first time that this mist appeared, it kept happening. It chased away the scary noises and the chains that chased Tsuna in these dreams. It felt safe, it called Tsuna nice things, and asked him to be brave and to keep going.

It made Tsuna feel like home; it made Tsuna feel like Xanxus' flames did when all his guardians were in one room together.

So like always Tsuna bit his lip and walked even though the mist beckoned him towards the scary place where the screaming got louder.

A voice started the further Tsuna went. It started softly, but it soon drowned out the screams and torturous things that made Tsuna scared.

" _Are you really here?"_

" _Did you follow my flames?"_

And Tsuna wanted to answer, yes he did, the flames were becoming stronger as he walked. In time with the voice they lost their floaty ethereal form and became more solid, more like fog. But they were warm, protective, they filtered away the darkness and the wetness and the clammy fear that this dream usually gave Tsuna.

" _Are you my sky, or are you a vision?"_

Tsuna didn't know though if he was the voice's sky. He wanted to be, so much. So much. He wanted to answer, to tell the mist that he  _would_  be his sky if he wanted it. These flames were pulling at Tsuna's core, pulling from it in a way that was so new and different than when he and his family synced up. This was like he was being drained away, making his steps sleepy.

But it was so good too! Because the mist wrapped Tsuna up.

" _Can I trust you?"_

His mist  _should_  trust Tsuna. Tsuna knew, surer and surer as he walked that this voice  _was_  his mist. Was to be trusted. He just wanted the voice to be safe.

" _I'm so tired."_

So was Tsuna.

" _I want to go home."_

SO did Tsuna, but not alone. He had  _found_ his mist. He couldn't leave him behind now. Not now that he knew.

" _I'm sorry you were scared….I'm scared too."_

Tsuna was still scared, but the darkness was fading and the light was entering the hallway from the room that was flooded with the purple flames. Tsuna was running at this point, running towards the voice and the flames, hoping beyond all hopes that he could do something.

Hoping this nightmare would end and the dreams could start again.

" _Can you help me."_

"I'll try." Tsuna whispered out of nowhere. Not really understanding the promise in his voice. His flames were dancing, like they did when he was with his family. Ancing around his fingers and lighting up the tank his hands were pressed against. "I promise to save you. You're mine; my mist; my famiglia. I can't leave you. Not again."

Tsuna was gazing up to the suspended body of a young boy with long blue hair. He was chained up and had a mask on, he looked so small in the giant tube of water. But it was him. The one who'd been calling Tsuna and begging him.

The one that scared him so much.

" _Do you really promise? You know nothing about me."_

The voice was sad, and Tsuna hated it. He shoved his fear aside, shoved it all away. "I promise. I promise mist. I promise." Tsuna repeated this over and over and over. He didn't notice his eyes reflecting orange in the glass, or even the boy's eyes opening until he spoke again.

"I am Mukuro." The voice was solid this time, not sleepy. It echoed around in the strange dream and in Tsuna's mind and Tsuna couldn't help the smile. "I am a mist, and you are my sky."

"I am Tsuna!" joy filled the boy, all fear and anxiety gone as he realised, as his flames realised, that he stood before his element. "I am your sky and I'll protect you and take you home-."

But Tsuna didn't get to finish because from the walls shadows spilled in. Screaming and shouting and booming growls exploded into the space that had begun to fade to a garden. Mukuro was screaming in Tsuna's mind and Tsuna scrambled to follow the mist flames as they threshed around.

Hands grabbed him.

Grabbed his arms and legs and his sky flames exploded in defence.

But in this dream it didn't work, the darkness kept grabbing and tearing and shoving.

It shoved Tsuna into water. Into a tube across from Mukuro.

Bubbles rushed from Tsuna's mouth, his screaming drowning him as the dark figures attempted to force the black box over his mouth. Blood flooded the tube as he was poked and needles shoved under his skin. Tsuna screamed and thrashed and he watched as Mukuro did the same, eyes wide with fury as the dark chained men forced Tsuna to drown in the strange sleepy water.

The last thing Tsuna saw was Mukuro's tuber flooding with the purple flames again and the world warped harshly making Tsuna feel sick before all the light dated away.

* * *

Reborn had Tsuna in his arms immediately, using his flames to stimulate activity and alertness in hi boy. It worked but only barely. Tsuna started crying louder, clinging to Reborn out of instinct and rambling about darkness and water and chains and how much it hurt.

It didn't take long for Reborn to be sprinting, up the stairs three at a time and throwing Mammon's bedroom door open. The young woman was sitting on her bed cross-legged looking to be meditating as Reborn had been a moment before. Before she could bark at the sun Arcobaleno for being so rude she spied the child and had him from Reborn instantly.

She pressed her forehead to Tsuna's and the world faded to black.

Tsuna's eyes opened and he choked on the tears in his throat. He clung to the warmth around him, not caring that he was in some unfamiliar arms. They weren't hurting him, which meant he was awake.

"Hush child." The voice was soft, just like the maids at the mansion and Tsuna cried harder as the warm hand rubbed his back. He cried harder when he felt Reborn approach and run hands through his hair.

"I want them to stop. Stop them, Zio I'm scared. I don't like it.  _Make them stop please_. I want Daddy! _I want Papa and Pappy_. I Want zio."

Tsuna kept crying as the images floated in and out of reality. He had gone so much deeper this time, walked so much farther than ever before. He realised thought that the one bringing him to the place wasn't bad, the place was. Part of Tsuna, the brace sky whose flames burned bright in his eyes even as he cried, wanted to go and get the boy he met; save him and give him a home. The other part, the one that loved and trusted his family, just wanted the nightmares gone forever.

"Will you let me see, child?" Mammon asked, still trying to sooth the child. "I can help if I know what's wrong."

And whether it was an incredibly potent dose of dying will flames or Vongola hyper intuition, or simply Tsuna's inherent trust in Reborn's presence there it didn't matter, Tsuna nodded and pushed himself up so he could force his hot forehead against Mammon's relatively cool one.

The world faded to black again, but this time it dragged Reborn and Mammon with it.

Down and down and down to the dark place that Tsuna had been traveling for the past week. Through the corridors of chains and cackling. Through the screams and shadows. All the way through winding corridors like before, but this time towards a tall glad column of light filled with water and bubbles and wires.

Tsuna, in the vision, stood before the tank, golden eyes staring at the floating figure of a boy not two years older than himself. Emaciated (though not as much as he could be) and tied up. He floated peaceful with blue hair spread through the waters around him.

Suddenly the boy's eyes opened, one a soft blue and the other red, he did not seem surprised, nor did his eyes widen more than to give a glimpse of colour. However the boy's face softened as he gazed at Tsuna.

" _You're truly compassionate, to return here for me."_  The voice was genderless, if Mammon had to guess a mix of two voices in fact.  _"Thought I suppose I could use compassion, now more than ever….once you know of me, of my crime and my housing, will you still be so compassionate though I wonder? No matter. I ask now in desperation….sav-"_

Chains rattled around the visage, flying at the image of Tsuna and the pother child. Voices boomed out loud and commanding, the image blurred and warped as the voice washed the scene. All pain and desperation left the imprisoned child as his eyes closed and the scene disappeared.

" **You are trespassing, by the justice of Bermuda you shall not leave here alive."**

And then the vision ended.

* * *

Mammon tightened her arms around Tsuna, furious at the situation at hand and the trouble this would cause. Her flames bucked inn her chest, especially as Tsuna slept on undisturbed in her arms. It made her possessive in ways she hadn't experienced beyond the Arcobaleno; after all, there was a little sky so trusting and allowing –allowing her to hold him and protect him despite meeting him in a highly distressed state- and also a young Mist who was being captured, abused and hidden away from his own sky. It was unrelenting possessiveness, so characteristic and temperamental in mists.

Reborn was just stepping out of his stupor, blinking around the illusions that always did disorient him a little. He was unsurprised by Mammon's grip on Tsuna and left the child in the mist Arcobaleno's arms. However his chest was tight with understanding.

"Is that what I think it was?" Reborn was growling, his voice sparkling with sun flames. "Why is Tsuna dreaming about the Vindice?! Do they know about him, are they harming him?!"

Usually seeing Reborn so unnerved amused Mammon, especially within their home. Reborn liked to play the hard game, saying he didn't actually trust them and that he was in for the best investment; moments like this proved otherwise of course.

"It is the Vindice, he's dreaming of their storage tanks where criminals and diseased elements reside until they're needed or cured." Mammon explained, walking slightly not really because Tsuna was fussing (he was practically unconscious) but because it felt natural. "But the Vindice do not know of this or else be assured your boy would be far worse than he is. It's the prisoner that's doing this."

"Prisoner?" Reborn scoffed, "The only way that someone could invade Tsuna's mind like this was if-." And realisation struck words from Reborn's throat.

"If the prisoner was a young, frightened, vulnerable Mist yes." Mammon agreed, looking at the boy that captured Reborn's heart, and had already captured her attention. "A powerful little mist that needed his sky."

"Fuck." Reborn ran a hand through his hair, staring at Tsuna in wonder. "Fuck, and fuck me."

"While I abhor the language, I agree with the sentiment." Mammon drawled, brushing Tsuna's face with one hand before looking to Reborn's semi-distraught face. "You should take him home and tell the brothers of what you saw here. We can and will do nothing more on this matter, it really is down to Vongola's decision."

* * *

Later that evening, with Mammon's assurances that Tsuna would get at least one night of sleep that was not plagued with nightmares (but could not promise any more than that) the brothers were in their shared office going over paperwork and discussing various things coming up in the near future. Federico had Tsuna in one arm, opening and reading paperwork with the other; Massimo was sitting at the desk, filing things and reading over specifics to do with finances (his strongest suit); and Enrico was on one side of the room, pulling down files and talking with a few of the Squad leaders (specifically mist, cloud and rain) about different alliances and upcoming training days. Xanxus was at Squalo's mansion, doing his own planning.

Tsuna was laying against his Papa's chest, the only thing keeping Tsuna from sliding down as Federico walked around was said man's arms under Tsuna's legs. Federico frowned as he discussed the next few weeks with the head butler and a few of the various Sky Squadrons under the brother's command. Tsuna shifted, eyes scrunched and a light whine on his lips. All around them, people stiffened even when Federico started humming and settled the boy again.

"What are we going to do boss?" Marzio watched the young Mafia prince with concern.

Marzio was the head of the sky squadrons, the leader just below the brothers themselves. While the brothers had scattered guardians, it was Marzio that kept the other Vongola members in line when the brothers gave an order. Between himself and the head butler and head maid (Nathaniel and Miriam respectively) the Vongola ran smoothly and the brothers had little worry.

In fact, in his twelve years of service, Marzio had more than proved himself as loyal, hardworking, and a take-no-shit kind of man. He was only a few years younger than Federico, but he was respected.

Respected enough in fact that  _he_  was the one to help introduce Tsuna to the rest of the staff that dealt with Federico, Massimo, Enrico, and Xanxus' direct needs. As such, Marzio had a closer bond with the newest sky in Vongola than the other staff.

And as such he had noticed in tandem with the brothers (though just after) that something was wrong.

He missed the child's smile and laughter. Saint Tsuna. He was a child and yet so easily had he earned his epitaph so long before he would ever die. Though it was only known amongst the staff of the mansion it was an adored name, and Marzio was no different. So he looked to Federico and an even deeper frown formed on his face.

Federico was solid, eyes burning with sky flames and shoulders set. He had both arms around Tsuna and was looking off to the left. When Marzio turned slightly to see what Federico the Furious was glaring at.

Massimo and Enrico were stood together at the other side of the room heads up and eyes connected with their little brother. Xanxus would call later having felt the following rush of sky flames, because once the brothers' eyes met they made a decision.

"Marzio." Enrico's voice was tempered and cool, washing away the acidity of the sky flames and replacing it with the softness that those in the room usually associated with the brothers.

"Yes sir?"

"You're going to get in touch with Vindice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Now it's come to my attention that there are some complaints/concerns about this fic and I'd like to address them here and now. If you weren't one of the people who voiced these, feel free to move on. Thank you for your support and I'd really appreciate a review!
> 
> On the subject of language: Okay this one was a confusing one for me. Specifically that 'little-fuck' was not endearing nor appropriate for a nickname. I'd like to counter with a 'well duh'. Never do I condone swearing so much around children, nor giving them such nicknames. But we're 1) talking about KHR 1.1) which is about the MAFIA which if you didn't know I'm sorry to say is really not going to care about swearing/rape/death/killing or any casual mentions of the former and 2) we're talking about XANXUS and despite being 11 ish here is not going to watch his mouth nor care about being a good role model. Over all I am just incredibly confused as to why you'd think I was going for endearing or appropriate with the nickname.
> 
> Good authors do not force their morals onto characters who do not share them. Xanxus would not be IC if he was a soft-spoke, 'worried about language', gentle, and quiet young boy/ later man. It just wouldn't. And given that I'm going for a semi-realist version of KHR I really don't know what you would like me to do with the language? Like these are grown men, in a MAFIA? While I agree there are other ways to get around swearing…..I don't think these characters are ones who'd care for such things.
> 
> Grammar/spelling/beta: Now in general terms, my grammar and spelling are not perfect, and try as she might, my beautiful beta is also not perfect (when I get a chapter to her) but in general the meaning of my story gets across. So those who are complaining about leaving my fic because of my sp. And grammar you need to chill a little bit.
> 
> Not only am I a university student and a working lady but I am moving, suffering from mental health issues, and other matters. I write FFN because I love it, because I am an author and want these stories out of my head to give me space for my education. I am not paid for this, and neither is my Beta a professional editor. We're doing this for fun and it saddens me that a few mistakes would drive you away. Or that you even feel entitled to perfection on a site for learning and sharing. I understand that it can be frustrating when sp. And grammar are WAY out there but I seriously doubt it's quite THAT bad.
> 
> NOTE: if I am making mistakes, I'd appreciate you mentioning SPECIFICS. Like seriously it's very difficult to learn/change/refine my work if you just say 'you made a ton of mistakes its frustrating'. Seriously, if you want to give good crit please use specifics. Crit is only good if you're polite and are specific.
> 
> And finally on the matter of rating: Now this wasn't brought up specifically but I need to warn you. From this point on this fic is definitively in the M-rating. There will be descriptions of death, explicit mentions of other things that are meant for the eyes and minds of people over 18-ish. There will be character death, mental issues, and other things, so I'm warning you now, and warning you in future chapters.
> 
> Besides that though I am so thrilled by your support and hope despite above issues you stick with me. Sorry for the rant, I was genuinely curious. I'll try not to let my A/N get so long in the future.
> 
> Thank you again I love you all so dearly.
> 
> ~~Bleach-ed-Na-tsu :3


	8. And so we Raze them to the ground

Enrico looked upon his son, who was cuddled in his arms, and he sighed with a furrowed brow. The pair was in Enrico's office in the brothers' wing, Tsuna hadn't slept soundly alone since the revelation about the Vindice, and so Enrico had taken to holding the boy in his arms when it was nearing the child's bedtime. It was only that that allowed Tsuna to sleep at all anymore and it was more than a little worrying. Enrico tapped his pen on the table and his other arm tightened on Tsuna.

"Guardians aren't a playful thing, as much as we'd prefer that they were." As he spoke, Enrico looked up and met the eyes of his dearest and closest friend. Reborn was leaning in the shadow not far from the pair, with eyes on the window and doors. As much as the hitman liked being without limitation, Tsuna was now and eternally a limitation to him. One he would protect. As such Reborn's eyes were burning with determination and hate. For the situation of course. And within that fire was a protectiveness that Enrico felt. All for this gently sleeping boy in his arms.

"No." Reborn replied eventually. "They aren't playthings, as much as they are friends." Reborn was silent for a moment again, body lax and eyes going dark for a moment as movement down the hallway caught his attention.

However, it was Federico that stepped into the room with a tense smile. "Brother, Reborn." He greeted. Federico was tense though, through his hips and back as much as he tried to play it off in this shoulders. "I have an idea."

Reborn was interested, because he had an inclination as to what Federico was going to suggest, he had heard the phone calls that the second youngest Vongola brother was making earlier this afternoon. All of them for the child of Vongola. Enrico nodded even as he stood from his desk to sit on the couch with his brother and best friend.

"There's a young woman I know, who is in a rough spot." Federico began. His shoulders tensed a moment, and Enrico wondered what was so tense about the situation that meant that even in his presence Federico was tense. "She is young, barely twenty two and she has a young son. A prodigy. He has tested for storm flames, but his mother has an inclination that he is harbouring the ability to tame more." Fed wrinkled his nose a moment. "Inclination is a bit weak for how much she is certain though I suppose. Anyway. I think he would be a perfect guardian. Our boy, our little tesoro is activating his flames in a very real way and it makes sense to get as many of his guardians as we can near him so that he doesn't burn out. This boy, if he is a multiflame user is the closes thing we can get until his mist user is free or we find the other guardians that Tsuna needs."

Reborn hummed even as Enrico's mind went running with possibilities and problems. As such Reborn spoke first. "And who is the boy. You've talked of his mother but not his father."

Federico grit his teeth. "It's the bastard heir to the Trennio famiglia."

Reborn clicked his jaw shut. While the familia was not really a threat to the Vongola the idea of taking an heir, especially a bastard heir could cause war. But….

"Why do you bring this up?"

Fed growled then eyes blazing, "Lavina is a dear friend of mine, she was wooed by the boss, not knowing he was married or even in the mafia, I didn't either for he went by a fake name. And when she fell pregnant with his son he locked her away but refuses to let her raise her boy. Neither he nor Lavina deserve this. We are their best bet."

Reborn's mind went wild. A Gokudera, Trennio didn't matter at this point, Bianchi, the boy's older sister was brilliant, but Gokudera's had a long mafia line where the women were kept mostly away from. Lavina must not know if she didn't realise  _why_ she was stolen away from her son. But if Trennio was keeping the boy from his mother perhaps Lavina knew more than she let on. She would surely teach her son all about the Gokudera's and their life. Their talents for certain, and their known ability to call on more than one flame.

"Does Massimo know about your plan?" Reborn asked curtly, mind running and needing more knowledge.

Fed nodded, a grin on his tense lips. "He does, right before he left for the Vindice I asked him what he though and he told me to get on it ASAP so we keep our boy together."

Eyes turned to Enrico then where he held Tsuna tightly. His eyes were closed and his free hand was on the gun on his hip. "We move in the morning. Trennio has tried to press too close to Vongola in the past, and if this will save our boy I'm ready to eradicate them."

* * *

Hayato was having a rough day. And for a five year old one might think that that wasn't much. However, in his life, Hayato had had many rough days, days more than just not getting his way. Days where he was locked in a room. Days where he didn't see anyone, not his father, not his sister, and most certainly not his Mum.

Oh not that woman who screamed at him, pulled his hair when she tried to brush it, or slapped him when his clothes got dirty. Not that woman that his father was married to.

Hayato's Mum was named Lavina. She was his piano teacher for the longest time, but for the past two years, their piano lessons covered something much more. Something that aged Hayato, that unlocked something in his little head.

The Gokudera famiglia.

A mafia. Just like the monsters who kept him from his mom, and locked him up. But they were different. So different.

When Lavina realised their position, realised exactly how low their chances of survival -together at least - were, Lavina had no wasted any time. She had told Hayato her histories, the ones passed to her all her life, stories that seemed fanciful and full of hope. And also the stories that were usually kept from women until they were of age. Hayato was not a girl though, and his mom despite how much it broke her heart, told him all the stories. Everything.

Of the Gokudera's power, and influence. Of their pride and failure.

Lavina explained to Hayato why his father locked him away, locked  _her_  away. And why his father refused to let him go by his last name.

Hayato rolled over, eyes burning. His emotion welling up and causing flickers of light to flash across his eyes. All colours, red being the most apparent, taking up his entire eyes while the rest kaleidoscope across the iris. Hayato  _knew_  his histories, knew what his mum had promised to get him out, knew that he would one day have enough power to get out of here, to be great, and to make a sky even greater.

But that still didn't help. He was five. He was hurting. He wanted his mum.

* * *

Lavina was sitting in a cafe, nursing a hot tea latte. Her brow was furrowed. She was at the end of her rope. She had been so happy once upon a time, five years ago everything was so good in her life. She was in love, she was successful and full of joy. And she was pregnant. But now? Now she lived in fear for her son. For the day that she would be wiped out, that her usefulness ran out. She was only alive right now, after all to give her son the information from her famiglia. However, she was doing more than that. She was training him, aging him. If the Boss found out that she wasn't passively training Hayato then she would be dead.

And her boy left alone.

But she had courage, and determination, in fact it burnt in her eyes, turning those green eyes to moonstone.

"Lav." The voice was smooth, young, and friendly. Lav was smiling even before she looked up. "I have a solution." And with just that, and the trust she had in this man, Lav was filled with hope.

* * *

Tsuna is away with Reborn and his friends (including the lovely lady, Viper, who helped him when he was sick with dreams) when the Vongola brothers make their move.

They come in, daylight high, flames blazing across the property. They would be stronger with Tsuna there, of course, but for this matter, with their boy barely four, they would not risk it.

Of course, the Don of the mansion would not take the insult of Vongola's boys demanding his lover and son. His guard came flooding out, ready to pave the way with blood.

Of course, Enrico, Massimo, Xanxus, and Federico did not come to negotiate. They had a sick boy at home, one who needed some elements. Even if this storm didn't turn out to be Tsuna's, his very presence would help alleviate the child's symptoms. For now that was enough. For now they'd make do.

And so they razed the place. Enrico had the most complete set of guardians at four (After Xanxus' 5 that is), but Massimo and Federico had guardians too, and together the nineteen men and women torrented into the Trennio base and left no mafia left alive.

"You will not deny us this." Enrico said, standing over the broken man. He was bleeding, snorting and panting. Almost dead.

"My daughter!" He hissed, and Federico snarled, all teeth and violence, because this was a man who already had a marriage contract written up for his only daughter for when she was twelve, and god knows what the mother did. This man did not actually care for the girl.

"Already safe, along with your son." Enrico said. His eyes were hard, glazed, like the Ninths, however, Enrico's eyes were glazed with power and purpose. With righteousness, and flames born from a deep connection. In fact, all the brothers had the same hard sheen. The same determination. The same solid conviction. Even Xanxus with his red-toned eyes, stood over Hayato's father and did not flinch.

All for the family they had made.

The Trennio boss stood no chance as flames consumed him. Tore him asunder, destroyed his family. Took his wife, lover, and daughter away. Though the wife would be left. Bianchi was now a spoil of war and would be raised as a ward of Vongola, as Hayato would be. She was young, she would learn and she would not be a danger to Tsuna and his.

When Enrico turned from the man that burnt at his feet, his Sun guardian stepped forward, he was a rough man, much like the young lion of Vongola in fact. But he was kind, and his scars were bore because he protected others and healed them before himself. In his hand was young Bianchi.

The girl was dazed, looking at the hunk of flesh on the ground with surprising comprehension, but gripping Blu's hand tightly, unsure, needing the stability that an active sun can give.

"Come child," Massimo greeted gently, "It is time we returned home. Your brother and Lavina will be waiting."

Bianchi blinked up at the large ginger man, "What about my mother?"

"Do you want her there?"

"No, she would not allow me to stay with Hayato and his teacher. I want to stay with them." and like all children that was enough. Massimo was already arranging his mist to take a look at the girl, the shock would wear off eventually afterall. They'd need to deal with that when it came.

"Then, let us return home."

* * *

It started with screaming and fire that smelt like something familiar and safe. Still, Hayato bolted out of bed, pushing the daze the sky flames put him under. There was something underlying those flames, something nagging on his developing skills. Something he should know.

He tore his way into the hallway, heedless of the things he loved in his rooms. Instead he went to the south. To the prisoner rooms, those prisoners that were no threat to the family anyway. His mother was there. He needed to get there. He couldn't let her be harmed in all this.

He dodged and darted around fleeing staff. A part of his mind was wondering what a sky user would want with their mansion, but the rest was sobbing openly because he was scared and his Mummy wasn't there, and he didn't want to lose her.

Hayato slipped as he went down the stairs, smarting his shoulder and cheek as he did so, his flames flared; emotions were high, he was stressed, he thought he was going to die, or worse his Mum was in danger. It's the perfect situation to stimulate growing flames, especially such a potent mix as multiples.

Hayato realised he was very lucky to have met no resistance as he ran, but he was ever so glad, especially when his mum's rooms were unlocked and she was there, throwing his and her own clothes into a duffle bag and looking to be leaving. For good.

Lavina noticed him when he slammed the door and quickly rushed over to him. Her kisses were balm for his wounds, and he started crying as soon as her arms were around him. "Oh sweetness, don't worry anymore. I have found us a home. Away from the Boss, away from your step-mother."

"Where?"

Lavina just smiled cryptically, "Somewhere only skies can go."

Hayato was confused, but Lavina gave him his favourite stuffed animal and grabbed his hand.

"But now we have to run sweetness, far away, away from here. You do not need to witness the carnage here, not yet." She kissed his head before they sprinted from the burning mansion and towards a get-away car that Lavina knew was just outside of the grounds. "You are aged, but you do not to be aged in that way."

And they were gone, spirited away in a protected, unmarked vehicle and off to a life Lavina hoped was better. She trusted Federico, loved him even. But Hayato was her priority and Lav knew what skies could be like. She hoped Tsunayoshi took after Federico, so sweet and gentle when he was with the loved.

Lav leant her head against the headrest, taking a moment to pray to her gods that this would be good.  
"Mum, where are we going?" Hayato asked again, tear-stained face a brutal reminder of where they had escaped from.

"Home, my love." Lavina brushed her fingers through his hair. "To a place I hope you'll find is home." Lavina paused and told Hayato a story instead. She would not influence the meeting with Tsunayoshi in anyway, Hayato didn't need to know the lengths that the Vongola brothers had gone to secure their place in the mansion, nor did she need Hayato feeling obligated to repay the brothers by befriending Tsuna.

A sky housed the storm regardless of where he came from, and a storm could only rage freely if they trusted the sky to house them well.

"Long ago, our family was strong, was coveted and protected. We lived together in compounds where all children, men, and women could feel loved. Where we could pass on our histories…" Lav let Hayato fall asleep like that, and only when he did did she let her own tears fall.

Fall for the life she could have had, for the life of a non-Gokudera. She cried for her poor baby who would be haunted by the screams and fire, and she cried in gratitude for Federico and his brothers; for getting them out, and for giving Bianchi an out too.

* * *

Tsuna knew that something was happening. Knew it in his bones, and long before he noticed the staff preparing another set of rooms in the Brothers' wing of the mansion. The nausea, exhaustion, and fear he was feeling since his dreams started had disappeared about three or four days ago, instead he was filled with a deep rumble. His chest felt warm, flickering. He felt light, but also this heaviness in him.

As if everything in his life revolved around whatever happened next.

It made him a tad testy.

"I don't want to!" He snarled at Reborn. "I need to work on something else." Seeing the look of shock on Reborn's face had Tsuna standing straight, he felt it then, he felt the burn they had been looking for in his lessons the other day. He felt the fire burn around him but for a moment as he stared down his uncle. His intuition unlocking almost audibly in his head as it flooded Tsuna's mind with knowledge and things.

Whispering as it did.

_Be ready. Be brave. Reborn is shocked; do not fear he is so proud. It's coming. A perfect storm. So ready. Ready to hide you. The eye will be_ _**vast** _ _. Hard working. So hard working. Be ready, it's coming. The storm will rage. So dangerous to your enemies. You need to be worthy. WORTHY, so worthy for it. Be vast._

However, Tsuna knew, because his intuition whispered it like the wind through trees, but with voices so clear it was like song, that to get into the eye of this storm he had to be worthy. Worthy of all things.

And in that frustrated, hyper moment, learning etiquette and speech was not the way to be worthy.

"I need to be  _ **worthy**_."

And Reborn smiled a little bit, with crinkled eyes. "You are already worthy, little one." He assured. "You've worked hard, and your test is coming."

Tsuna just nodded, the tension draining out of his body now that Reborn had assured him. He sat down and started going over the things that Reborn had set out. "I know. Reborn, I'll do it now, can you explain it again, please?"

* * *

Tsuna was told not to go near the guest suite in his house, not for at least a week. But he was so curious, something was burning in him. He wanted to know. But he also respected his father's' wishes. He would not go into the wing if he could help it.

His fathers would tell him when he could go in, of that Tsuna was sure.

That of course didn't stop the curiosity, it burnt through him. Quite literally because Tsuna's flames were a little temperamental. Sparkling on his fingers, dancing like they needed out.

And so, even though his fathers were away, as was Reborn on another mission with his friends, Tsuna left the room. Xanxus was looking after him, and had told him not to leave. Tsuna wanted to obey, of course he did! But he was so buzzed and it was making him feel sick.

Xanxus always told him, above all other things that Tsuna's intuition was his first concern. He was to break rules, beat people, and even kill people immediately if his HI acted in any way.

So with his intuition screeching, getting louder and more insistent as he walked, Tsuna disregarded Xanxus' direct order and went to search the mansion.

He did however avoid the Ninth generation. Even without Xanxus, or Papa, or Pappy, or Daddy telling him, Tsuna knew the man was sick. Even before Mukuro was making his dreams sick, Tsuna had given up trying to hug the man and make the Ninth love him. Tsuna was sick whenever he was hear the man. He smelt rotten and like he would poison Tsuna if he drew too near. So Tsuna greeted maids and butlers, and helped the various squad guards when they would let him. But Tsuna avoided the Ninth gen, and those squad members and other such people who Tsuna's intuition whispered were not safe.

Tsuna was getting hungry by the time he finally found something that made his stomach drop in anticipation.

He was in the gardens, and they were empty. Not surprising as a storm had rolled in the night before. The grass was wet and muddy, the flowers drooping with the weight of the water.

But Tsuna's eyes drew him to the far corner, one Tsuna didn't spend much time in. Not that, with his fathers and Xanxus and Reborn, Tsuna had a lot of time just to spend in the gardens.

There was a child sitting on the grass, and in the stillness of the afternoon, his sobs were loud and abrasive and drove something in Tsuna's chest absolutely  _wild_.

Tsuna was quick to act, not understanding what was happening, but knowing that it was bad. The child was his age, crying, alone in the Vongola gardens. Tsuna didn't hesitate.

He barreled into the child, and unknowing that the boy was sitting on a bit of a hill, both boys cried out as they started rolling down.

The hissing and snarling started pretty much right away, sending Tsuna to his feet immediately. He too had a scowl on his face, a little frightened by the turn of events. But Xanxus and Reborn had taught him and he wasn't about to be caught unawares now that he had gotten himself in this situation.

"What the actual hell do you think you're doing?" The voice snarled, and Tsuna was struck by how beautiful the boy's hair was, and how green his flashing eyes were.

Tsuna didn't blink, he  _swayed_  suddenly, and Hayato not one to question his instinct was ducking forward immediately to catch the boy, a frown on his face.

"NOw what the hell are you doing?!"

Tsuna whined a moment, shaking as his flames burst and disappeared, and flickered. Feeling all of sudden like he was on a sugar rush, only to have a crash in a repeating cycle.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened." Tsuna spoke, trying his hardest to put a cap on his flames and trying to stave the panic off when it didn't work. He looked up, about to apologize and hoping he didn't  _look_  as panicked as he actually was -Xanxus' voice in his head snarled at him to cover his fucking weaknesses -and Tsuna's breathe left him.

Hayato was having a similar experience. His flames were prancing through him, begging him to move, to be perfect, to be  _great_. Great enough for the thing before him.

And so when Brown eyes met Green, the boys were breathless.

Their eyes didn't last long, soon enough, Hayato's eyes were red kaleidoscopes of all the flames his genetics promised, begging for acceptance. Giving himself, his abilities, his  _promise_  over to Tsuna. Giving this baby sky, this growing,  _vastness_  all that he was, so that Tsuna might judge him as worthy.

Tsuna didn't even breathe, didn't even need to think about this, or  _look_  at those red eyes to know that this was it. This was  _his own_. This was his storm and the eye that would protect him and hide him and give him purpose when others pressed down on him.

Tsuna's eyes were golden, burning, so ethereal that he looked for a moment like he wasn't human. Wasn't just a child.

And that was it. At the very core, synching of elements to a sky was instinctual, and as soon as a sky had accepted it was forever.

The flood of flames that came from their meeting could be felt across the entire mansion. It was dense, and tasted like the sweetness of a sky. Suddenly the tension in the rooms lifted, and a forced harmony made its ways into the very walls. The mansion would feel like home for a very long time after that.

Hayato and Tsuna though just started so engrossed in each other, In the feeling of a piece unlocking within themselves. A part and extension of themselves that they hadn't known existed before. An awareness of another in a way so utterly alien.

Hayato's voice was hushed and awed as he started, wide-eyed into the hue of orange before him. "A place only skies can go."

ANd Tsuna replied in kind, feeling utterly lifted and light. Feeling hyper and paranoid in a way he had never felt before. He didn't know the feeling of course, but suddenly he felt the need to move and be away. Somewhere away from here where it was safe. With his fathers and brothers.

"The eye of the storm."

And with people still standing, shaking with the sheer power and sweetness of the mixing chaild flames, Tsuna and Hayato blinked and collapsed beside each other. Utterly drained, completely lost to the world as Xanxus stormed into the room, flames alive with panic.

* * *

"Sir, he has gathered two guardians. A storm and a Mist."

A pause. Silence coming over the clink of tea-cups and mugs, and shuffling papers.

"Are they here?"

"The storm child just arrived, but the mist is in transit." No pause this time, and the shuffling stopped all together before the papers were put aside. The old man at his desk nodded, but the attempted flash of gold in his eyes, one that only ringed his pupil and could hardly be called gold was enough. The guardians shifted around him, three shifting away as the man spoke.

"Then we move. Before they can synchronize. Before they poison this family."


	9. Starvation

Harmonization was a funny and fickle thing. With the Vongola Boys it was a close thing, a possessive thing, but calming too. Because they were skies, 5 skies at that. Their very nature was about connection, and harmony. It made things easy in a way, and when solid, familial love played into the harmonization, it made it even easier, stronger. Yes, Enrico needed to be in control, needed Tsuna close; and yes Massimo needed to scout, and search; and Federico was a possessive, almost violent person when he was startled and the other skies were close – but it was easy. And almost a year and a half since Xanxus synchronized with Tsuna, almost a Year since Tsuna had been brought into the house, the bond between the boys and men had settled so that all five young skies knew where their others were and what they were feeling. It made it much easier for someone like Federico to be mild again, normal. It also eased Xanxus and Tsuna, two juvenile skies whose flames were desperate and paranoid during the early days of the harmony.

But between Hayato and Tsuna, this was different. The Harmonization wasn't as easy, nor as seamless. After the initial snap of the bond and the subsequent collapse, the boys were unstable. Tsuna's sky flame was young and wild, but also bolstered by his bond with the other powerful skies, was also massive. Tsuna even before meeting his fathers and Xanxus had immense potential to be one of the biggest skies in Vongola –if not mafia –history. He has already showing massive reserves in flames, and a Will that burnt too bright to see. But now, with four other, older skies pushing and shielding and calling to him, Tsuna had developed an immense, unending reach.

A reach that had never seen, let alone in such young body. And Vongola learnt very quickly after Hayato's arrival that this wasn't such a good thing. In fact it was dangerous.

After Hayato had settled in with his mother, the Vongola Brothers had been called away urgently; training, scheduled and sudden meetings with other bosses, building and base inspections, base and town visits, and school trips meant that not even the Ninth was left in the mansion for the weekend. Obviously the brothers wanted to take Tsuna and his young Storm with them, but with Lavina in the house, and only Ganache representing the Ninth Guardians, the Brothers felt confident enough that Tsuna was actually safer in the mansion than with them.

It always made sense to leave an heir behind in the safety of the house after all.

Goodbyes were quick and painless, Tsuna would be lonely, but he had Hayato – later the brothers would realise that Tsuna didn't fuss because he and Hayato were absolutely drugged on their flames. Drugged and volatile still.

However it went down from there. The two young boys were happy playing while Lavina worked. They explored, laughed, and shared their lived. Everything about them.

Tsuna had been changing his shirt when Hayato has gasped. He had only been in the mansion for a little while, and before Tsuna he'd spent most of it with his Mum. So he had never seen Tsuna without clothes. Not until now, and he was horrified.

"Tsuna, what happened?" Hayato's hand reached out, almost scared, though the scars looked old, healed and silvery, they were still raised and vivid on the young boys back.

Tsuna had frozen up, looking over his shoulder with a furrowed brow and shiny eyes. "My Mother did this." He whispered. "She did a lot."

Hayato couldn't even fathom, this sweet boy was clutching his shirt to his chest, trusting Hayato with his back, covered in scars. His sky. His sky was so wounded. But still so full and so warm and so beautiful. Hayato couldn't contain himself, he threw his arms around Tsuna. "Well she won't' do it again, Mamas aren't supposed to. My Mama would never do that to you."

Tsuna nodded. "And my Papa, and Pappy, and Daddy would never hurt you either. Not like you're Papa did."

Hayato froze this time, and he had to fight down the temperamental, instinctual lashing out that he usually would when faced with the truth of his father. But Tsuna held him tight, eyes wash with tears and with sky flames so potent that Tsuna's eyes glowed even in the daylight. "Che, I know he won't, Tsuna. I have you now."

Tsuna smiled, warm and bright, and something that flowed across his chest and into Hayato's very core. He'd protect Tsuna's back, just as fiercely as he'd protect his smile.

They walked out of Tsuna's room, hand in hand. Skipping down the halls, giggling. Sharing.

"I don't like walking near the railing. I was almost pushed over it once." Tsuna said quietly as Hayato maneuvered himself between Tsuna and the rail effortlessly.

"My big sister used to try to poison me, because she was told her cooking was so delicious, even though it was poisonous. My step-mother told her too." Tsuna nodded, holding tight Hayato's hand.

They did this all afternoon, and though neither noticed they became more and more self-isolating. Flinch-y, moody. Something felt wrong, slimy on their skin, they felt in danger, they felt  _wrong._

But it was fine. Even with their pasts. They were a unit. They were Guardians.  _They were_ _ **harmonized**_.

Problems started after they shared their pasts. Tsuna was lethargic, slow. He was swaying while he walked. Hayato too was affected. He was snappy, or more so than usual. He'd walk before Tsuna into rooms, wouldn't let Tsuna eat until Hayato had checked the food. Hayato would bark and whine, snarl at the house staff and shadows that moved too quickly. Even once he'd eaten, Hayato didn't become any less grouchy, which usually fixed his tempers, he was young still after all. And Tsuna became even  _more_  grouchy after eating, something completely unusual. After a nap they calmed some, and people breathed easy in the mansion,. They feared that Tsuna's hyper intuition had been acting up, but if his moods shifted so easily, it was obviously childish tantrums and not something serious.

However, this cycle grew worse as the next day rolled around. They brothers and Nono had only meant to be away until Sunday night, having left Friday night. But as Sunday rolled around, it became clear that the boys, at least, would not be home until Monday night.

Sunday saw  _Tsuna_  becoming snappy, emotional. His exhaustion saw people worrying that Mukuro was acting up again. After all, Tsuna had grumpy moments, especially when his papas were away, but usually a nap or snack fixed that right up and put him back into his cheery mood. The household staff grew more worried still when Hayato  _stopped_  being snappy. Instead Hayato dragged his feet, fell asleep in all sorts of places, and didn't even stay up to read at naptime.

_Was Mukuro's influence trickling down to Hayato too?_

When a staff member –whom unlike most had only thoughts for Tsuna and his guardians' health's and held no animosity towards Mukuro at all – had suggested this, Tsuna had exploded.

Already strained, Tsuna couldn't even fathom someone suggesting that Mukuro would hurt Tsuna let alone Hayato, who was  _helping_  Tsuna too.

The little sky was already overwrought, Hayato, his storm, the eye that Tsuna was supposed to be able to feel safe and shielded within was weak, shattered. It made Tsuna antsy. It made his intuition jump and with and made his usually stable nerve live.

So he screamed.

He yelled and cried, trying to explain that it wasn't Mukuro. Something was wrong. But instead, Tsuna lost control. His flames bubbled under his skin. Hayato, who had been, slumped against a wall almost collapsed as the  _agony_  his sky was in washed over him.

"Tsuna!" He gasped out. The maids tried to pull Hayato away when Tsuna's flames became tangible, whipping around in the air and lashing out at anyone. Which was a further mistake.

"He's mine! DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

The resulting explosion sent maids running. Tsuna grabbed Hayato, and Hayato clutched back, trying to calm Tsuna. But the flames kept coming.

Hayato gasped out, pain that had been dull in his chest since Saturday morning erupted. "Tsuna, we need help. We need to calm down."

But Tsuna just sobbed. Terrified. "I can't Hayato, I'm scared!" Hayato stifled a scream and sob of his own as his pain pushed Tsuna's flames. "HAYATO!? I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't know. I didn't know!" Tsuna's screams grew more desperate. Because, covered in his multiple flames Hayato collapsed. His flames were intense, more intense than Hayato had ever been able to call out before. But it wasn't nice and easy, Hayato was in agony, writhing as his flames were forced from his body.

And Tsuna wasn't lying. He didn't know what was happening. No one did. Tsuna, a young, harmonized sky was unprecedented, especially with in a 5-bond set. A powerful young sky was even rarer. A sky with a multi-flame guardian was mythical. And so no one could be prepared for what had happened, what this bond would do to Tsuna or to Hayat.

Tsuna had been feeding, unknowingly, off of his fathers and Xanxus; feeding off of their sky flames as his own harmony searched for powerful guardians. He needed powerful flames to help stabilize himself, especially as his sky flames were stretched to keep up with his fathers and Xanxus. Juvenile flames were malleable and grew quickly, with vast skies all around him, it was no wonder that Tsuna's breadth of reach was too much for his almost-5 year old body to handle.

Not once had Tsuna been alone since Harmonizing. He was always with one of his skies, at least once a day. But with even the Ninth away – not harmonized but still a strong sky in his own right that gave off waves of sky flames – Tsuna had nothing to draw upon, nothing and no one, except Hayato.

Forced flame draw. That's what was happening. Hayato's flames had tried desperately to keep up with Tsuna's demand. So desperately. But he was young and he couldn't do it alone. Not when he was also in a race to meet his sky's breadth with his own ferocious storm. His 5 flame-types were not entirely developed, but he was being demanded of by a sky who had no-one else. Just Hayato, and Mukuro. And Tsuna's flames, so young and scared, weak from being stretched and abandoned didn't recognize that it was bonded to only two young flame users, but that it was bonded to all 6 flame signatures, and that it needed them. And it was destroying them all.

Hayato had been okay at first. Grumpy. Hungry. But still fine. Until that morning. Food didn't help. Sleep didn't help. He was so tired and it HURT to not be able to provide for his sky.

Even Mukuro felt it though. The first few nights and nap-times, he'd tried to help. Tried to provide Tsuna's flames with surrogates, Illusionary fathers and sky donors. Imaginary presences while the boy's napped or slept. But as Mukuro's own energies shrivelled up, so too did the small benefit it provided Tsuna. Especially as his flames were being drawn on to balance his skies.

Tsuna was being drained all this time. As his guardians weakened, Tsuna's flames grew hard, harsh. Drew on his physical strength to sustain themselves. Never mind his Hyper Intuition screaming day and night about threats to him and his own; threats that wanted to take Hayato and Mukuro away. Silently screaming as Tsuna grew weaker that HE was the threat.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Don't leave."

* * *

When Lavina stepped back into the mansion, having been in the office space in her isolated wing, she knew something was wrong. Very. Wrong.

The house had been joyful enough when the brothers had left, Tsuna was sad, yes, but loving Hayato's presence and hadn't let his loneliness show. Or stifle the mansions running's. It had gotten gloomier as the boys moods swayed though. Now. Now it was different.

The air smelt of fermenting fruit. Like anesthetic for children. Artificial.

Lavina took off at a dead run,

Skies were not supposed to ever smell artificial. They were natural, fresh, home.

Tsuna was hurt, obviously. Something was wrong. Which meant, and her heart constricted, Hayato must be hurt tool bother her boys were hurt. Because Hayato would not let Tsuna be hurt –even so soon into their relationship –without a fight, And Tsuna, the sky of all skies, would never go down while his storm was wounded.

Lavina was on her knees before she fully took in the situation. She had Tsuna and Hayato in her arms, clutched to her heaving chest. She could taste blood in the sky flames now. Hayato was bleeding from his nose as a slow trickle, and Tsuna had blood coming from his eyes and from the places the flames were most intense.

"I'm sorry, Lavina. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. Don't, please don't. Please don't take Hayato away from me." Tsuna's voice was choked as he clutched at her, desperate, sobbing, completely beside himself. "I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it! I couldn't stop, I wanted to save him, please please please PELASE!"

Lavina soothed him, eyes bright with terror and tears. "I would never take him my little treasure. He's yours."

Tsuna continued to sob, and Hayato had tears streaming down his face even as he was unconscious. Lavina worried over the flames being forced through her young son's body. Hayato was flopped in Lavina's arms, dead to the world but writhing and flinching every so often as his body fought the flames and fought to consciousness so he could help his sky.

"You." Lavina held nothing back, the first young person that Lavina had seen was speared with her glare. "Grab ever flame active in this mansion. EVEY SINGLE ONE. Get them here. Now!" The boy didn't move, shell-shocked and beside himself as his young masters writhed. "NOW! These children are dying. Get Them HERE NOW!"

The young boy had been gone before Lavina had gotten past 'dying', and already Lavina could see members of staff flooding towards the living room she was knelt in. She prayed she had it right as she held the dying children. She prayed she understood what was happening.

* * *

Slow and agonizing. That's what was happening around them. The room was hot and sticky with dying will flames, of every kind. It smelt of flames, and sweat, and blood and tears. Slowly, one flame active at a time would wash the room with their flames, feeding the starving children. Storm, Sun, Lightning, Rain, Cloud and mist. Cycling through slowly, one user at a time.

But Tsuna was a powerful young sky. A Vulnerable little sky. He wouldn't take just any flame. He rejected so many. So many flames bucking back and causing a flash of lights each time. Coughing now, too weak to cry. Too drained to complain as he laid in Lavina's arms and took the flames in, eyes glassy as blood and tears poured form his orange eyes. To the horror of everyone, they had to restart the cycle, starting with Lavina, each and every time he rejected a flame signature. And each time he did reject a flame, he coughed up more blood. His chin and face, as well as Lavina's hair were a mess of blood.

Tsuna was dying, and little did anyone know, but he was doing his utmost to protect Hayato from the backlash. Hayato for the past hours had been silent, breathing slowly in Lavina's eyes, his flames flickering and bursting. But his nose bleed had slowed.

Lavina bowed her head to Hayato's. Praying that these boys would be okay. They were fighting. So hard. Lavina being able to stay with them, feed them her own multi-flame was a testament to their tenacity, and their trust in her. Tsuna would never allow another multi-flame near him in such a vulnerable manner if he didn't trust her. If Lavina was rejected it would be all over. Already she was strained, but she was buffering adult flames for her children. And she was the only one who could do it.

* * *

The brothers arrived at once. They sensed something off that morning and had called their meetings off to return home. Touching down in their home airport felt good. That is until a call from Enrico's phone had Xanxus on his knees because his intuition obliterated him with an instant migraine.

Enrico hadn't remained on the line for more than six seconds before their ride was in front of them and they were barreling down the high way. Breaking every law created to get home.

* * *

Lavina panted, her own nose wiped with blood that had dripped down. People were collapsing around her one by one. Either slumped, or dragging themselves to get food and water for those still pouring their flames into the room. Older members of the house were holding out by sheer will. The young, while full of stamina and quickly-rebuilt strength couldn't pace themselves, and with every rejection, the young elements failed. Got up. Failed again.

Lavina watched the grit teeth, she ferocious will, the flames that burst with love for Tsuna and now Hayato.

She was awed, and would have cried if her tears weren't spent on the boys she held to her.

But they were running out of time. Non-active flame members of the house were getting people set up in the infirmary, were feeding everyone. They were scrambling as people dropped, bleeding from some facial orifice, or vomiting. One wonderful staff member had even called the brothers, her voice weepy and breathless but strong.

"They're on their way, young mistress." She had almost sobbed as she knelt by Lavina and the young masters.

Never had Lavina wept so openly out of fear.  _On their way_ , wasn't close enough.

* * *

It was a habit, that when in an unknown setting the Vongola brothers tightened a hold on their flames. Of course, Tsuna had already shown an aptitude for the opposite.

So when the brothers arrived at the mansion after a harrowing hour journey - had called the brothers, 0that would have usually taken two and a half, had they not broken every traffic law and paid the police to keep roads cleared – they could tell that something was wrong. More sensitive to sky flames than Lavina, and more attuned to Tsuna than anyone else, they knew immediately that a mass of flames unlike any battle they'd ever experienced had been let off in their home. It set beasts unfurling in them all.

None more so than Xanxus though, who was already snarling as he stalked into the house. His guardians were ready, at his sides, roiling.

Massimo though, touched Xanxus' shoulder and pushed ahead. The physically strongest guardian, he put himself between his brothers and the rest of the mansion. Enrico was the heir after all. As such, when he saw the state of the mansion, the collapsed and exhausted staff, but no sign of a fight, Massimo's mind whirled.

Federico stooped next to the closest man, eyebrows furrowed and mouth frowning. He spun around and called into the mic on his wrist for his Sun guardian to get to work in the infirmary.

"I will sir, but you should know, every flame active has been taken to the young masters….and they're all returning to the infirmary with flame exhaustion."

The crackling mic did nothing to return colour to the brother's faces. Instead they ran ahead, a unit as they charged through the halls. Those who were awake pointed them in the right direction, and the brothers sent their various guardians off to help recovery efforts. It was effortless the way that the brothers fell into battle mode. This was a battle and their people were vulnerable.

Belphegor and Levi, as well as Massimo's Cloud guardian were sent to sweep out the grounds. Make sure there  _were_  no enemies, and to set up a border with any flame active or warrior type staff member. No one was to get into the mansion. Not the Ninth, not his Guardians, not the Cavallone, not any other allies. Not until things were assessed.

The three guardians nodded, even despite the fact that Andrea was 28, and Levi and Bel were only 21 between them. They were one house and they ran. Lussuria stayed with Xanxus, but Felix, Enrico's sun was sent to the infirmary. If all the flame-actives in the area were being drafted and exhausted, then Sully –Federico's Sun –was going to need help.

Being in the front, Massimo was the first to reach the living room, and when he saw the scene before him he quickly shoved his brothers away. Their boy was so wounded. The scene was enough that Massimo's eyes filled with tears and he fought  _hard_  to keep his flames locked down. He knew what he was seeing, he was battle smart. He was watching a sky killing itself. His intuition gnawed on him, trying to give him the clues, but in the background he could hear Tsuna's flames screeching, desperate.

He looked at Enrico and the two eldest boys, the ones who had been fighting to protect their famiglia for so long they could speak without words, knew exactly what was happening.

"It's bad." Massimo whispered, tears falling as he snarled. "You need to keep your flames trapped. Tight. Don't you  _dare_  let them out. No matter what." He growled, staring at his two youngest brothers, furious not at them but at all of this. "Do you understand me?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Xanxus snarled, not understanding where this came from, or why his brothers would yell at them so suddenly. I'm not fucking trash. I'll keep them locked up."

Federico narrowed his eyes and nodded, not likening the feeling his intuition was giving off. The sheer ferocity of the room before them. Massimo nodded and turned to Enrico, deferring to the eldest.

Enrico could smell it. He could smell what was happening. Something he had only read in those folk-takes from Primo's time of what happened when a powerful sky lost their elements. Or was driven mad. He hoped that wasn't the case.

As one the brothers stepped before the doorway and froze, eyes dilating and immediately filling with that glassy, burnt orange so pure it was painful.

Federico couldn't hold it though, he started screeching, held back by Enrico only as Massimo wrestled Xanxus. It was only their own overwhelming power that kept Xanxus and Enrico's flames from killing Tsuna. "You need to calm down, or you'll kill our little lion!" Enrico snarled, furious and terrified, and sounding more like a mafia boss than he ever had in his brothers' presences.

Immediately knowing that, the fight left the youngest brothers. They collapsed, floppy and useless, Eyes staring at the scene before them, flashing with the flames swirling in the air and making it hard to breathe.

Lavina had the boys in her arms, bloodied, covered in sky flame residue, and panting. Hayato was passed out, sallow and shadowed by his spluttering multi-flames. There were the oldest, strongest active-flame users scattered around them, panting, passed out, and straining. The only man left standing was Ganache, and his nose was practically flooding with blood, it stained his shirt and he grit his teeth through it. It was Tsuna though that ripped Massimo's gut and had his hands shaking. The boy's eyes were glassy, unseeing and so orange they seemed unreal. He was panting, so much his breathe looked visible, tainted with his dying will flames. Meaning that his flames were eating up his insides. He was splattered with blood, his shirt ruined and his face gaunt. He had bloodied tear tracts and he didn't even seem to respond to Lavina, who was whispering frantically to him.

"Lavina, we need to move him," Enrico didn't waste time. He didn't think about what he was doing, he didn't think about what this all meant. He was in battle mode. He strode to the woman and took Tsuna into his arms, as soon as he had things moved quickly.

Hayato's eyes snapped open as Tsuna screamed, as if Enrico's hands burnt him. The flames Ganache was pouring into Tsuna rejected immediately. The explosion had the brothers falling over, and all conscious members knocked out. Ganache was thrown into a wall and cracked his head on a table. Lussuria was tending to the man even as Squalo was helping Lavina and Hayato, the latter of which was snarling and struggling like any good element should when their sky was screaming. Of course, Squalo knew that would do no good and knocked the kid out. It felt rough, knocking out a 5 year old, but it had to be done.

No one spoke, but Lussuria stayed to deal with Lavina and Hayato, Ganache having been laid comfortable already. Squalo followed Xanxus, even as the young boy tripped over himself to follow Enrico and the thrashing sobbing Tsuna. "Daddy I'm scared, something's wrong, I can't stop it, It hurts I'm so sorry. Daddy, Papa, Pappy, please help meeeeeee!" He wasn't even seeing, but his convulses forced more flames from him each time and he coughed up blood.

"Tsuna you need to stop, stop it, please." Xanxus actually choked, not sure what was happening. Massimo picked him up when his feet stopped paying attention to keeping up. Squalo was shell-shocked by this. In all his years he had very rarely seen Xanxus act his age.

"Fratello I'm scared. I'm scared. Make it stop. It hurts so much. I keep hurting them. They're hurting."

When the brothers arrived at their wing, Squalo knew what to do. As the doors closed he spun on his heel and drew his sword. He placed himself in front of the doors, eyes solid and flames cycling through him like a river. Rough, course, willing to grind stone away if it meant ensuring his path.

And he would be sure that these doors opened for no one bar a God.

* * *

"Whats happening, Fratello?!" Xanxus was frantic. A feeling he'd never had before. He was feeling bolstered by the maelstrom leaking through from his brothers, and the screaming. He stilled, sudden enough that Massimo faltered at he and the brothers ran around the living space shoving couches together and making a nest of protections to fill the space and make it dark. "Why can't I feel him? Why can't I feel his struggles! What the fuck is happening I can't FEEL MY LITTLE BROTHER ANY MORE!"

And it was true, Tsuna's flames were either so weak or so distressed that they had pulled away from the brothers. "Tsuna, no you little fucking trash! You have to wake up! Trash wake up!" It made them work faster though, moving and cursing until they had a comfortable space where they could work. Ever so slowly forcing their own flames into Tsuna, giving him the protection he needed, giving him the support they had taken from him without knowing.

"Tsuna was starved, while we were gone." Massimo explains, sitting against the wall at the make shift entrance of their giant bed.

Enrico had Xanxus wrapped in his arms, the boy sleeping now finally, having torn himself apart as Federico cleaned the blood and burns off of Tsuna's body. Xanxus was wrapped around Tsuna tightly, keeping the boy almost completely covered. The three eldest brothers sat close, warm hands touching, flames rising and falling in unison so that there was always some new signature more prominent than another.

Tsuna didn't stir. Hadn't made a sound since he had passed out when Enrico's flame signature has been slowly released. "What do we do now, Fratello?" Federico asked, hands on Xanxus and Tsuna, voice small. He sounded so young then.

"We wait." Enrico assured, smile a bit grim. "Tsuna is strong, but all we can do is let him recover.

* * *

" _-e up!"_

Tsuna blinked and looked around. He thought he heard Xanxus calling for him. But it was dark all around him. Tsuna stood, shaking and tired. He needed to find Hayato, and Mukuro. He was obviously sleeping after all, and recently he and Hayato had met Mukuro when he was sleeping.

This felt different though. Tsuna jumped! There was a scream, and then gun shots. There were flashes of images. Strange people talking. Tsuna spun around trying to find them, confused, scared about what was happening. He called for his papas, tried to find Xanxus, trying to see if maybe miss Viper was playing a trick but no one was around.

"Will you take the sin?" A voice asked, gravely, dark.

"The sin of your family?" Another asked, young this time, but lilted.

"Will you take their crime?"

They asked all these questions. They demanded of him as the weird sounds and messages circled him. Tsuna screamed, crying and asking what was happening. He didn't know what sin was. He didn't know what was happening. He had to save Hayato!

And then it was gone. A bright light flooded the darkness, revealing a line-up of adults, with glowing flame masks. The bosses that Tsuna has started learning about recently. All of them turned towards the figure kneeling before Tsuna as he spoke.

"I am ashamed that you would all be so eager to give this child our burden." He snarled, darkness threating such a gentle voice. "Be gone. Now." And with a swipe of his sky-flame covered hand the men and woman bowed their heads in shame and turned away, disappearing in a flash of sky flames.

Tsuna looked up at the man, curious as to who he was, because he seemed deeply familiar. And then the man was smiling, his own flame mask gone and his eyes dimming down to blue instead of the orange eyes that reminded Tsuna of Federico's.

Tsuna gasped. "Grampa Giotto!"

The man blinked before his eye's crinkled at the edges and he opened his arms. Never one to turn down an invitation, Tsuna threw himself into the man's arms. "Yes, child. I am Giotto di Vongola. Or Vongola Primo."

Tsuna was giddy. Primo! He was talking to Vongola primo! "It's so nice to meet you Grampa! I'm Tsuna, I'm going to be the 11th Vongola! After my Daddy." He grinned, so proud of the fact.

Giotto listened to the child babble, hoping to move away and let the child forget all he had seen. He had so hoped that his celebrity status would distract the child, and it seemed to work. Giotto indulged Tsuna as he walked around, changing scenery as much as he could, so at least their path was paved in Vongola crest lightened blue.

"Can you tell me a story, Grampa-Giotto?!" Giotto smiled, missing suddenly his own children.

"Of course sweet-one. What would you like to hear?"

"Tell me all about that time that you turned G's hair blue!"

Giotto laughed softly, placing Tsuna on the ground and holding his hand firmly. "If I tell you that one, you'll have to promise me to tell me stories about you first." When Tsuna nodded Giotto started, planning to spend Tsuna's entire visit into this space with him so that those ancestors could not creep up on him and face a child through his inheritance.

He hadn't noticed his face stiffen up during Tsuna's story, "Grampa-Giotto, I promise that I cleaned up after." Giotto ruffled Tsuna's hair, smiling, promoting Tsuna to continue, and prompting himself to move his thoughts from such dark matters.

* * *

A time has passed in the death-space, and Giotto's worst fear was realised during a lull of both people's story telling time.

"What is sin?" Tsuna asked the question that Giotto had hoped he'd forgotten.

Giotto knew it would happen, but had hoped it would not. So he did have an answer ready. "It is every mistake I made, all the unnecessary deaths, while I tried to protect family."

"Is it good?"

"No, child. My sins are not good."

Tsuna thought about that for a moment, mulling over the new words he had learnt. He didn't really understand, because sin seemed too much. So dark. And while all those things he had seemed were bad, he couldn't imagine how his famiglia had let this happen.

Then again, "The Ninth, did he take the sin?"

" _Ts- … w-..up."_  Tsuna turned around, thinking he'd heard something, but Giotto didn't react.

Giotto was silent for a moment, taking a moment to appreciate the last moments that this child would remain the simple innocent taken in by some misguided mafia boys. Giotto would never be able to thank Enrico for taking his boy in, when the green-eyed brother took his place in the Vongola ring, but Giotto also lamented his last descendent being in the mafia.

"He did. Willingly, prepared by his mother for the test." Giotto explained softly. "Wore it as honour, to hold my sins against his own."

Tsuna hummed, seemingly not surprised. "Did my Daddy?" Tsuna asked finally.

"No, sweetling." Giotto explained, "He has yet to take the test, but another reason I am so ashamed of your ancestors for trying to force it upon you."

" _Tsuna….. wake up."_

Tsuna definitely heard it clearer this time. But stayed silent again. Walking hand in hand with Giotto and thinking long and hard what all of this meant. It was all very confusing, and he didn't think he understood.

When Giotto realised that the conversation was over he smiled. He hadn't really expected his four year old descendent to be the one, not yet. But he had foolishly let himself hope.

" _Tsuna.. Teso-…slept a while …. –ke up."_

Tsuna squeezed Giotto's hand and the blonde looked at him with a soft smile. "How about I tell you about the time that G and I tried to make Asari some tea cups?"

Tuna's face lit up. "Oh? Will you please?"

Giotto's face was indulgent and Tsuna felt so at home

Hours seemed to pass, or days, in the strange black space. Giotto told Tsuna many stories, and occasionally Tsuna would return the favour. Now and then, Tsuna would pause and wonder if he heard one of his papa's trying to wake him up. But he'd shake it off and keep walking. He enjoyed Giotto's company.

" _Tsuna, my Tesoro. Come on, you've slept a while now. It's time to wake up."_

This time the voice couldn't be avoided. He knew it was time to leave, and he was a little saddened. Giotto's stories were wonderful, and the man felt like a grandpa should do. But Tsuna missed his real fathers, and Xanxus, and Hayato. Still, he turned to Giotto with the warmth and love only children could give adults.

"I won't be taking the sin, Grampa-Giotto." Tsuna said resolutely. "My famiglia is and will always be a place to be safe in. So I'm going to destroy the sin."

Tsuna faded away with the image of Giotto's face frozen in shock. But Tsuna was also sure he saw Giotto's face break into a warm, loving smile. Followed by the whispered  _"You are my heir, and so I give to you, our hours engraved on our ring."_

* * *

Tsuna woke in their cuddle pile after two and a half days of constantly being fed sky flames from one of the brothers. The smell of sweat, heavy body-odor, coffee, and flames made him wrinkle his nose weakly.

He gazed at Xanxus, whose red eyes were flooded with tears he wouldn't' let spill and he smiled. Softly, warmly, like nothing was wrong.

"I'm sorry Xanxus, I wasn't very Quality while you were gone."

Xanxus scoffed, choking on his own saliva. "Fucking right you weren't." Xanxus agreed, voice cracking. "You have to stick around now, so I can make quality outta you, little fuck."

Tsuna smiled sleepily, falling back into unconsciousness after a few more mumbled words, something like, "Grampa-Giotto is a nice man." But the brother's relief was palpable through the whole mansion. Everyone felt the relief and the staff members sang once again.

Tsuna would wake up a few more times, the brothers would explain what happened, and how Hayato was. They'd force Tsuna to eat and drink some, but he was okay. He was alive, and it seemed like this episode had done nothing to temper his wild spirit, soft smiles, or the Will burning in his eyes and heart.

* * *

The first thing that came back to him was a lot of throbbing in his head and chest. His skin felt tight and he felt sick. Everything felt tilted. The light was soft, and warm. Like sunset on a fall day. Tsuna opened his eyes to the infirmary and he breathed deeply the warmth he thought was just a feeling.

It wasn't though, it was sky flames permeating the air and making Tsuna feel at home despite all the electrical and medical equipment strewed around him. When he turned his head to the left he was greeted with relieved green eyes peaking over a book. "Good morning Daddy." Tsuna whispered quietly. Remembering everything. Remembering that dark place that lingered where he thought he had lost everyone. Remembering meeting that blonde man, and remembering the days spent in the wing while his fathers and Xanxus healed him and fixed all the damage his own flames had done.

"Good morning my treasure." Enrico explained. His voice was soft and warm and so relieved Tsuna wore it like a blanket. It wasn't enough, not after all the pain and terror, so he held his arms, free of IVs now and free of needles. Enrico quickly pulled him into his chest letting Tsuna fit himself to his Daddy's arms and feel safe.

Safe now that they knew what was wrong. Safe and worried too, about what this meant for the future, and if Tsuna didn't find his guardians soon. For now though, Tsuna was safe, and wouldn't be away from his Daddy or Hayato for a while. Soon he'd have Mukuro home too. Everything was okay now. Hayato was okay too, Tsuna remembered. So he snuggled into Enrico's arms as the man read aloud, Tsuna fell asleep sure that he'd be in Enrico, or Federico's bed tonight and for a few nights still, but that everything would be okay.


	10. You Know Nothing of Sin

Like most almost five year olds, Tsuna and Hayato bounced back rather quickly from their ordeal. Though recovery took almost two weeks for both Hayato and Tsuna, they were laughing within days.

* * *

_Flashback to 5 Days after the Event_

Hayato was having the strangest dreams. It was warm, and not bad. But it was lonely. He felt like there was someone with him, walking beside him and laughing. It felt like he was home. But he also felt tired, like he wasn't getting to drink his juice in the morning, or had missed a nap.

He couldn't quite pinpoint what the feeling was. But he searched it out. All the while, the presence beside him grew brighter, stronger. Soon Hayato could see the outline of orange surrounding the person walking with him, and then could hear the laughter better.

Tsuna appeared, smiling all of a sudden, and Hayato's heart leapt. Because of course it was Tsuna! No one else could make Hayato sing the way he did, no one made Hayato devote time to building his 5 flames, and no one but Tsuna  _would_  walk with Gokudera the bastard.

But then, why hadn't Hayato been able to tell it was Tsuna in the first place?

His green eyes widened, and the dream Tsuna stopped walking, a sad smile on his face.

" _I'm sorry, Hayato."_  Dream Tsuna whispered.  _"I didn't want you hurting anymore."_

And Hayato bolted awake. He scrambled against his covers, snarling at the fabric as he tore out of the room. It was the infirmary. He could tell because it smelt like butter, and sunshine, and cleanliness, and a spring day. He paid no mind though, Tsuna's flames were stronger now, were starting to smell like oatmeal again instead of artificial bubble gum. That must have been what woke Hayato up! Tsuna was getting better! Tsuna had opened the channel again.

Hayato slammed into the chest of Squalo instead of Tsuna. He glared at the older boy, ignoring the conflict growing in Squalo's tinted-blue eyes.

"Oi! Get out of my way! I need to see Tsuna." Hayato tried to barge past, but he was only five, and Squalo was not only six years his senior, but training to be a swordsman. So he didn't get far.

"You can't." Squalo stated, eyeing the young storm with caution. His chest pulled slightly to see Hayato's eyes water, and to know he was causing a young Vongola element such distress. "You're not well enough yet."

"You bastard!" Squalo nearly had a fit, fucking Xanxus teaching children bad language, "You can't keep me from my sky! I need to see him. He needs me!"

Before the argument could heat more, or force Hayato to rely on his healing flames, Lavina appeared, pulling her boy to her chest. Hayato didn't fight. He didn't try to hold the tears back, not with his mum's arms around him.

"I didn't help him! He was sick because I wasn't strong enough. I need to apologize! I need to make sure he's well." Hayato wailed. "I wasn't strong. Mukuro and I couldn't stop it! We didn't know what was wrong. Tsuna was dying! HE's dying! I can't let my sky die alone! I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't!"

Squalo bit the inside of his cheek as he fought to keep himself in order. He was more emotional than he let on, and he actually liked the kids despite how fucking annoying they were. But to watch a child, a five-year old, declare such a thing, even Squalo's eyes burned.

"Oh my little star." Lavina hummed. "Your sky is well, and you are so strong."

Hayato just sobbed harder, harder because he was so scared. He had been so sure that Tsuna was dying. They had been so scared, and worried. They hadn't understood what was happening.

Hayato also sobbed because he was so relieved. Tsuna was his sky, was the only one who would let him  _rage_  at whatever he wanted; at his academics, music, or at people who tried to separate them. If Tsuna was okay then that meant Hayato was okay, that meant he could get stronger, that things would be fine.

When things had calmed down, he was allowed to see Tsuna again. He cuddled with the boy while Enrico watched over them, marveling as Hayato's eyes spun in a cycle of colours, calling out to his sky.

* * *

_Present_

Tsuna was eating breakfast, three days after finally waking up again with Hayato when Federico entered the room. Tsuna greeted his Papa with a hug and a kiss, and Federico returned the greeting, ruffling Hayato's hair, much to the boy's internal joy.

"How're you boys feeling?" Federico asked. He sat down gracefully, picking up his tablet and reading the recent news. As he spoke, he eyed the boys over his coffee.

Regardless of how they answered that question, Federico knew that they were probably feeling much better. Not even a week ago, Tsuna had been pale with sunken cheeks and coughing up blood. He had burns all over his hands and face. Hayato hadn't been much better. Now though, the boys were flushed again, cheeks full, though both now bore burn scars on their bodies. Tsuna had burns on his hands and across his face, and Hayato's arms had borne the effect of the burns. They were light scars, silvery really, looking more like wet spots or glue than actual burns. But they were laughing, and that beyond anything was telling. It made Federico smile into his coffee and allowed the tension to drain from his shoulders.

"We're feeling much better, Papa!" Tsuna assured Federico after meeting Hayato's eyes. "We have lessons with Reborn today."

* * *

When Reborn had arrived at the Vongola mansion, just a day before Tsuna had woken up, he nearly exploded. A sun, and flame-sensitive, Reborn could still taste Tsuna's flames, even after almost two weeks. It helped of course that Reborn took the safety of his students  _very_  seriously. Reborn knew every change and characteristic in both Dino and now Tsuna's flames. So, Reborn tracked down Nathaniel, the head of Vongola staff, to find out what was going on. When the man had explained what happened, Reborn was gone.

Squalo knew Reborn was approaching long before the man appeared. His flames practically christened his steps. Squalo had promised to let no one less than God through the doors leading to the Vongola Brothers' wing. But Reborn was close.

"Let me through, Boy." Reborn purred. "Don't make me test you. You're good for Xanxus."

Squalo squared up, supressing the shiver wracking his boys. His eyes were steady, a blue ring forming around his pupil. "I can't, sir." He pushed out. "Your flames are too wild. You'll kill the kid."

Reborn froze, his pupils dilating as he surveyed the twelve-year old trying to hold up against him. "How bad,  _ **exactly**_ , were they, child?"

Squalo swallowed, but was prepared. The mansion's common areas were covered in cameras, not private sectors like the living ring or private rooms, but luckily for Squalo, all the drama that had gone down two weeks ago happened in a common room on a common flood. He pulled a tablet from behind him, and quickly opened the footage. The video was four hours long, but Squalo let Reborn view it as he needed, for however long he needed, and as many times as needed. It served as a distraction, and every minute Tsuna wasn't bombarded by flames, the better for the kid.

After fifteen minutes of silence, Reborn's eyes, dilated, furious, and dyed yellow as his flames met Squalo's. "How long did it take for them to get this bad?" His voice was deep, grave with emotion.

"As far as I know, less than 3 days without any flame contact."

Squalo mused, as Reborn cussed himself out, even Xanxus would have learned some new words had he been listening. But as soon as Reborn stopped speaking, his flame signature all but disappeared and he raised an eyebrow expectantly.

Squalo stepped aside quickly, and Reborn swept into the muggy, hot rooms.

Who was Squalo to stop a God from seeing his boy, after all?

x

Reborn didn't bother knocking. He simply entered the room with a swiftly opening of the door. The brothers flinched and Xanxus just about tried to take Reborn's throat out with his teeth before the hitman had his arm behind his back. "Not so fast you little beast."

Reborn's voice was thick with emotion, and it made Federico and Massimo bristle. Though they counted Reborn as a friend, it was Enrico who knew most about the man. So for the two men to hear  _emotion_ from the man they viewed as a god, as well as an assassin, it set them reeling. Reborn's eyes hadn't left the limp form of Tsuna sitting against Enrico's chest. It was testament to how bad Tsuna still looked, and the Vongola Brothers shivered, thinking about how Reborn would have reacted even a week ago when Tsuna looked like he was dead.

Enrico though, with his knowing eyes, and understanding, smiled a little, just a quirk of his lips on his stern face. He got up from the bed, holding Tsuna tightly, and motioned for his brothers to stand. They all gathered around Enrico, Xanxus pulling from Reborn's slack grip. "He is fine, Reborn." Enrico explained softly, moving forward to hand Tsuna over.

"Fratel-!" Enrico silenced Federico with a glare.

"He is stable enough now that having Reborn, his  _Zio_ , around won't harm him. Besides more sun flames won't hurt." With that, Enrico gestured for his brothers to leave, and though they were reluctant –feeling their Hyper Intuition like hyper-sensitive skin –Enrico was solid in his conviction and left no room for argument. "Go grab some food, and a shower, boys. Tsuna will not be going anywhere while you take care of yourselves."

Only once everyone except Enrico was gone did Reborn move from his stiff hold of Tsuna. He pulled Tsuna close so that the child was plastered against his chest, his face against Reborn's neck where he could feel his child breathing in the line of his whole body. Reborn pressed his face to Tsuna's hair, breathing deeply, and not letting the shake in his breathing be shown in his shoulders. Tsuna even smelt sick.

Enrico frowned, wondering for a moment about how very special Tsuna was, and would be in the future. To make an Assassin cry, and to allow Enrico to see it, what wonder his boy would bring to the Mafia, and to Vongola. His eyes narrowed. After all, Tsuna had whispered of sin while he slept, and of destroying all that would harm his family. Shaking his head, Enrico gripped Reborn's shoulder before sweeping out of the room. "Take your time, Reborn. I'll keep my brothers out of here while you readjust your bonds. Keep your flames present, and when he starts responding, you can make a judgement on how much to let out." Before closing the door, Enrico paused. "He's alright, Reborn, he's alive."

Reborn just held Tsuna tighter when Enrico's last words washed over him.

"You couldn't have known that this would happen, Reborn. We are skies and  _we_  didn't know."

When he was finally alone, Reborn took a seat against the corner of the room, in a plush arm-chair with his back to the wall, one arm keeping Tsuna tight to his chest, and the other on his gun. His eyes were vivid, glowing yellow in the dark room. His flames bounced and faded, pulling Tsuna's awareness and keeping the boy warm and settled. Reborn did not move, except for the hand holding Tsuna, rubbing warm circles of Sun flame into his body.

Reborn didn't move.

He didn't relax.

Not until Tsuna shifted, orange eyes blinking open and smiling. "Welcome home, Zio."

* * *

"Well," Federico started. "How about we do something different?"

Tsuna paused with his fork half way to his mouth, eyes narrowing slightly as he gently placed it down. His eyes flickered to Hayato, who had put his glasses down to look at Federico. "Does Reborn know?"

Federico laughed, eyes tearing up. "He suggested it actually. Since you two are feeling better, he figured you should go visit Mukuro today."

Tsuna brightened instantly, "Really? Hayato hasn't met Mukuro yet!"

Which was true for the most part. While everything was going wrong, Tsuna had told Hayato all about Mukuro, and Mukuro had found his way into Hayato's mind one night to introduce himself, and talk to Hayato about what it meant for them to be Tsuna's only guardians. Mukuro hadn't contacted either Tsuna or Hayato since the flame incident though, and Hayato knew how worried that made the brunet. Mukuro was already weak, being in Vindice, so to go visit him would relieve the young sky.

"Okay, Reborn will be coming with us, since he and I still need to discuss the terms of Mukuro's release." Federico sighed, even as the last part of his sentence was muttered more to himself.

Tsuna frowned then. "When is he coming home, Papa?" his voice quiet. "He should be home with us now, not alone."

Federico frowned, forgetting for a moment that Tsuna was 4 and his guardians were away from him. "Soon, little lion, soon. We're working hard to get him out, but for now, is visiting him enough?"

It wasn't. Tsuna frowned. It was  _not_  enough and it made him so mad that his Papa thought that it was okay. But Hayato shifted and Tsuna met his eyes, calming down a bit. Hayato would rage for him. Right now though, Tsuna was worried about Mukuro. The strain of the last two weeks couldn't have been easy on the mist.

* * *

An hour later, Hayato, Tsuna, Federico, and Reborn were in a car and driving towards Vindice's Italian base. They had prisons all around the world. Their largest was in the northern reaches of Italy, where the group of four were heading to now. It was a long journey, a good four hours, and they needed to stop multiple times for the boys to stretch and eat, but it was good to see them running together and laughing despite where they were going.

"Now you boys remember the rules of this place?" Reborn asked, they were sitting at a park bench. Reborn was enjoying his way through some lovely rural coffee while Federico ate some fruit and dished it out to the boys.

Usually they would have brought all sorts of guards and house staff with them on such a journey, but besides the driver, it was just the four of them. It was lucky that Vindice would allow this many inside when visiting a prisoner, but given Tsuna's status as a minor, and Hayato's, they were allowed a guide each. Hayato was allowed into Vindice because of his guardian status.

Tsuna nodded as he munched on some baked oatmeal, and Hayato agreed. "Yes Reborn. We're allowed to stay in Mukuro's area, but we can't leave." Which was true, and Reborn nodded. "And we're to stay in the room even if you and Enrico have to leave to talk to the boss."

With that agreed, the group made their way to the Vindice.

It towered into the mountains, impenetrable, inescapable. Surrounded on all sides by stone, the castle was beautiful. It was the lower depths that were really horrifying. Fortified by bedrock, the castle and prison were said to be built in the early 14th century, but no one could know for sure. The Vindice's presence made it difficult to really take time to judge and explore.

Their car stopped at the castle doors, only parking when they were safely inside. Theirs was not the only car, though there were only two others. Not surprising really. Usually famiglia preferred to take a hands-off policy with their prisoners, and it was rare that you got visitation with a prisoner the Vindice had picked up themselves. The upper floors were for elements and famiglia members that were dangerous or broke house rules, but were still useful. The further down you went, the more violent the prisoners became. Some were traitors, some were murderers. Most had broken Omérta or some other ancient law. You also had the diseased, those with illnesses or bodies built from illegal experimentation that were now Vindice's property. Vindice, while not known for more than their law-and-order movements, were technologically advanced and liked to keep on top of disease and body modification.

Mukuro was a bit of everything. Picked up by the Vindice after the Estraneo had been destroyed and put on lock-down because of the experimentation he underwent. He was technically a dangerous criminal, a murderer. Tsuna knew all this, but still insisted that Vongola make official channels to bring Mukuro up from the depths of the hell, and into the 'useful but dangerous elements' section of the prison.

He couldn't come home yet, because Vindice didn't want to lose an asset, but even they would not go back on their own law and disallow a Sky their right to see their element. Tsuna wrinkled his nose.  _"I don't own my guardians."_  It was the only thing allowing them even this much leeway with the brutal guards of mafia law.

Tsuna had been to the prison, and to visit Mukuro three times. Though he only actually got to see Mukuro twice, the first visit was to confirm that Tsuna was who he said he was, and that he and Mukuro actually had a guardian bond. That had been an awful experience, but Tsuna had toughed through it.

Tsuna didn't even bother waiting for Federico and Reborn after they signed in. Tsuna knew where Mukuro's room was, and these upper floors were nothing like the dreams that had plagued Tsuna those months ago. He was glad Mukuro didn't have to experience that anymore either. The upper floors of the prison were set more like a prison and hospital combined. Doors were still locked, and there were cameras and plastic windows that looked into rooms, but it was much nicer.

"Come on, Hayato." Tsuna chirped, grabbing Hayato's hand. "You need to meet your fellow guardian."

Though Reborn and Federico had a scan pass, Tsuna's flames by themselves acted as an access to Mukuro's room. Tsuna ignored the stern guards, and scary nurse-like people that hovered around, letting Hayato snarl at them instead. Tsuna didn't have to rage now. He was protected. Instead, he let the door seal behind them. His Papa and Zio probably wouldn't come in, and would instead drop off their snacks and drinks inside the door before heading to talk to the head of Vindice, whoever that was. Reborn might stay though, for safety.

"Good morning Mukuro!" Tsuna sang, standing right up to the glass and pressing a sloppy kiss onto the warm surface. "I brought Haya to finally meet you."

Hayato could only smile at Tsuna, talking to Mukuro as if the boy – behind some seriously thick glass and under water – could hear him.

" _Kufufuf, good afternoon, Tsunayoshi. I'm glad you're here."_

Hayato's eyes widened as the voice brushed the space. It felt like half the voice was in his mind, and another half like it was travelling over the flames that joined Tsuna to his guardians.

" _Kufufufu, and good afternoon to you too, Hayato Gokudera. It's a pleasure to finally meet Tsuna's lap dog."_

"Oi! You bastard, take that back! I'm no lapdog! I'm Tsuna's storm guardian!"

* * *

"He's not yours to keep!" Federico's voice snarled as he sat before the great desk of the Vindice boss. The man was shrouded in darkness, despite how bright the office space was. He was hulking, dressed in a Victorian cloak as if it were the norm.

" **He is still ours. Your deals are unsatisfactory."**  The voice came from everywhere, without echo.  **"Besides, you are not the one who owns the boy. Your bastard child is."**

Federico bristled, and if it weren't for the fact that he was a trained boss-heir, he would have let his flames go wild. "My  _son_  is a minor. He is barely old enough to be on the official heir register. He cannot make deals  _for himself_."

" **Then you see why this is a moot point."**

Federico felt his flames overlap with his brothers, and touched on Tsuna's joy. It settled him and made his red eyes shift to swirling orange for a moment. "Moot point it may be, but you are wounding a sky-heir before he has been declared. This puts him squarely out of your jurisdiction as his actions are not his own. Surely this break of your own laws means that exceptions can be made."

" **You are playing with fire. No harm has come to the boy because of his elements imprisonment."**  The voice was furious though it rose to be no louder than before. But Federico felt smug, knowing he had incited emotion from the being who called himself the ferryman.

* * *

Something was tickling Tsuna's intuition.

Hayato and Mukuro were still arguing, getting to know each other and the limits of their fellow, but Tsuna wasn't really paying attention. He stood up, and moved towards the door. Reborn was standing there, talking to some of the guards about Mukuro and his behaviour. Tsuna thought this more than odd. Mukuro was in a water tank. He couldn't misbehave even if he wanted to.

So, not wanting to disturb Reborn's information gathering, and remembering that he couldn't get in trouble for listening to his intuition, Tsuna took off into the depths of Vindice, hoping to get some answers.

And maybe he would meet the man who could release Mukuro to him!

Sometime later, Hayato turned to ask Tsuna for an opinion, only to find the room empty.

"Oi, long-haired Sam!" Hayato hissed.

Mukuro scowled at the boy, disliking the name and how common it was entirely.  _"What can I do for you, oh great roaring puppy?"_

"Where did Tsuna go?"

Mukuro was silent for a moment, shock evident on his face, even as hidden behind machinery as it was.  _"I believe he snuck out, under illusion."_

Hayato snorted, because Tsuna wasn't an illusionist, nor was he a multi-flame. He  _couldn't_  be hidden in an illusion. Except when he told Mukuro just that, the boy's voice was a little bit scared, and very contemplative.

" _I may have had a hand in this."_

But it wasn't entirely Mukuro's fault. The child was a prodigy without instruction. He was so full of mist flames, and potential that often he didn't realise what he was doing with them until after the fact. When Tsuna and Hayato had entered the room, they had been immediately put under Mukuro's illusion of quiet. He didn't want the staff knowing what they spoke of, or that Mukuro could communicate at all. He certainly didn't want his sky taken away because Mukuro and Hayato got into an argument.

So when Tsuna had snuck off, neither noticed, and Mukuro certainly didn't shift or change, because he could still  _feel_  Tsuna under the protection of his illusion. It was as if the boy were here.

"I think we should get Reborn."

Tsuna spun around, terror squeezing him when he realised that he was not in an area he recognized.

* * *

" **What are you doing here child?"**  The voice was dark. It was echoless, and dead in the air. Tsuna flinched, feeling his chest tighten, but at the same time, he felt the core of his flames flare out, glittering in the air so only Tsuna could see the shapes and hints formed in the flames.

"I was visiting my Mist." he whispered, not sure as to why. "I got lost."

" **You do not belong here."**  The voice spoke, dark, dangerous.

"Neither does my mist," Tsuna snapped. "But he's still here."

" **You do not belong here."**  Tsuna sighed.

"Then take me back to him!" Tsuna was scared, and his voice came out brassy.

Silence formed, and somehow, though the person's voice didn't echo, the silence did. But soon a form appeared, tall and wide. Covered in black, the man's green eyes glowed for a second before the shadow of his hat hid all features.

Bermuda, on his part, was curious. The child feared as he should, but not Bermuda personally. The child feared being away from his elements, and being lost. Feared reprimand more than the Vindice. He was more curious still of the scars glittering on the child's face. Dying will flame scars, so rare in young children, especially flame actives.

There was a scream to the left and Tsuna's eyes flashed orange as he fought his instincts to scream too. He took a half step away from the doors, eyes flickering to Bermuda.

" **I am Bermuda."**  the man explained, voice still dark and un-echoing.

And like all times before, Tsuna's dying will took over, solidifying his eyes and making his heart calm. "I am Tsunayoshi Sawada, di Vongola. Heir to the Vongola throne."

The screaming continued, and Bermuda snapped at his guards to deal with it. What was deranged, confused screaming at first, quickly descended into terror as Tsuna watched with growing sadness. "Why are you so rough with them?"

" **They are the filth of the mafia."**  Bermuda explained, internally rejoicing. It was best to fill the mafia with fear of the Vindice early. If he could instill the heir with fear now, it would make Bermuda's life easier. He would have a pawn and no challenge when the child grew and took his throne and cornet.

"They deserve trial." Tsuna replied, eyes darkening. Not cowering like Bermuda had assumed he would. "They are your prisoners, not your right."

" **They** _ **are**_ **mine. Their sins are mine."**

"Their sin is their own!" Tsuna growled, memories of Giotto and his shame filling him. "Their sins are their own to deal with, and their families to cleanse."

" **You know nothing of sin, boy!"**

Tsuna was silent, flames sparkling. "I know of my duty."

The silence sounded more like rushing water.

" **What do you know of Vongola** _ **Sin**_ **?"**

Tsuna smiled softly, and his flames flooded the area, bolstered now and healed again, ready to be free, ready to prove himself. "I know I am Giotto's heir,"

* * *

Tsuna blinked up at Bermuda, eyes widening and tears threatening to overflow as his sky flames died down. Brown eyes blinked up at Bermuda, breathless. "If you promise, then I want to go home right now."

" **Then let us leave here. You are trespassing."**

This found Tsuna, walking through Vindice, hand in hand with Bermuda. The image struck fear into all who witnessed it, particularly the Vindice whom wondered over the ferocity of the child, for he held Bermuda with no shakes or seeming any fear.

* * *

Reborn was blistering as he clutched Hayato to his side. The child was beside himself, but his face was stern. He believed in Tsuna and he could feel the delight in Tsuna's flames. Nothing was wrong, of that he was sure.

Federico too had just returned and was trying to assess the situation without alerting the Vindice staff that they had a child loose in the castle. If anything it would to get them kicked out or imprisoned if the Vindice decided that Tsuna was trying to free Mukuro without a deal struck.

"Fuck."

Federico was about to reprimand his brother's friend for swearing around Hayato. The boy was five and was already swearing. He didn't need to be encouraged, but his red eyes quickly found what Reborn had seen.

Bermuda was sweeping around the corner, holding Tsuna's wrist as the child trotted to keep up with the man. Upon seeing Federico and Reborn, a smile broke across his face. "Papa, Zio!" He bolted to Federico, throwing himself into the man's waiting arms and snuggling close. Bermuda had just released him easily. "You'll never guess what!"

Reborn took a half step forward, shielding Hayato and Federico. "We'll talk later, Tsuna."

The boy cowered a little. "I didn't do anything wrong, Reborn. My intuition." he whispered the last bit, and Reborn and Federico stiffened, uneasy by what that could mean. Tsuna's intuition was uncharacteristically potent, and he was a little too quick to follow it sometimes.

Reborn didn't answer his boy, and instead met Bermuda's eyes. He couldn't interfere. As an Arcobaleno, there were histories involved that meant Reborn could do very little here and now. "He didn't mean to wander."

" **That is beside the point."**

Federico bristled. "He is too young to be charged with wandering, you won't take him." Everyone ignored Hayato and Tsuna's suddenly panicked words about how that wouldn't happen and to listen. Tensions were too high.

" **I am simply here to return your bastard child, and to start motions."**

"What do you mean?" Federico snarled, "You are not arresting him."

Bermuda swept past them and into the room. The men followed, panicked. Bermuda swept to the controls and placed his ring upon the machine. Almost immediately, Mukuro's tube filled with bubbles as water drained. Nurses and guards swept into the room, pulling wires and injecting Mukuro with various substances. It all happened so fast that no one could have tried to stop it.

" **I am simply here to fulfil my bargain."**

"But you didn't accept my deals!"

If it were possible to see Bermuda's face, they would see he was smirking. As it was, the smugness sounded in his deadpan voice. " **Not yours, no. But your heir has signed a contract with me, and his guardian is now in his custody."**

Both Reborn and Federico snarled until Bermuda's presence pressured them. "He is too young to make contracts! You can't possibly hold him to what he has agreed. He is four."

" **It is done, and he has proven to be sound enough to make the deal. So it is done."**  Bermuda swept out of the room, little care given to the wailing alarms and machines hooked up to Mukuro's limp body.  **"Get this creature out of my sight. I have released him, but he now falls under mafia law again."**

"It is all okay, Papa. Mukuro gets to come home now!" Of course, this did nothing to settle Federico, or Reborn. But it was done now, and both could do nothing but prepare Tsuna for whatever ends he had dug himself into.

* * *

An hour later, Federico had all of Mukuro's files, medical or otherwise, as well as a deed signing him into Tsuna's custody. The boy had a long road to recovery, but simply being bathed in the sun and sky flames given off by Tsuna and the two adult men made him seem at least a little less sallow.

As they strode out of Vindice, Tsuna leaned out of Federico's arms, pulling himself towards the stretcher that Mukuro was lying on. He pressed his lips to Mukuro's forehead in childish love. "Welcome home, Mukuro." As he did this, his flames washed the boy and his eyes fluttered open. "Show me all illusions." he whispered.

Mukuro smiled weakly, the light hurting his eyes, and the air smelling far too sharp. "Kufufu, you are far too compassionate, but you would be since you belong in  _a place only skies can go._ "


	11. Last Straw

Tsuna was very busy over the next few days, ignoring pretty much everyone who weren't his fathers or Xanxus. Of course, the brunet was busy because he, Hayato, and Mukuro were pretty much attached at the hip. There wasn't anything that the three of them didn't do together.

They were really close today in particular for one reason. Tsuna's intuition was buzzing, conflictingly too. He felt like something was going to happen, something bad and something good. But for every moment his intuition spoke up to warn him, the happy fluffy feeling of good things and fun overwhelmed him. It was giving him a terrible headache. He was hoping if he and his guardians went somewhere to avoid most of the - for some reason - very busy Vongola staff, the noises would wind down.

"Kufufufu, your restlessness is unbecoming of the Mafia's prince, Tsunayoshi." Mukuro smiled, holding Tsuna's hand in his. The indigo haired boy had been doing well with his therapy and his training, but he tired very easily. Skin contact with Tsuna tended to alleviate the symptoms and allow him to walk further, however.

"You feel it too." was all Tsuna said, a smile and a skip in his step, even as Mukuro walked normally.

Hayato was walking on Tsuna's right, reading a book as they walked. Even though he and Mukuro got on about as well as could be expected, squabbling and trying to adjust to sharing Tsuna's presence, Hayato was indebted to Mukuro's presence. After all, there was no guarantee with Tsuna's flames growing bigger and brighter daily that Hayato would be enough to support them. Mukuro made things easier, even if his health made things difficult. They were two five year olds and a seven year old. It was tough.

"We do. But you shouldn't fidget so much, Tsuna." Hayato said as he put his glasses on the top of his head. "We'll figure it out, and until we do, we get to ask your Fathers and Reborn for help."

"He's right, of course, Tsunayoshi. We will figure these things out." Mukuro leaned closer to the brunet. "By the way, where is your Reborn, Tsunayoshi? I thought we were to have lessons today."

Tsuna paused for a moment in thought, hands on the door they were about to walk through. He tilted his head for a moment before grinning and barrelling into the room. "Reborn is right here!"

Even before the doors were fully thrown open, Tsuna was up and in Reborn's arms, laughing loudly as the hitman threw him into the air. The brunet would never be too old for this game, he was sure of it. Reborn would always be big enough and strong enough to throw him around, and even if he didn't, the hitman would always be able to catch him again. "Zio! I thought you were running errands today."

Reborn settled Tsuna onto his hip before turning and ruffling Hayato's hair, much to the boy's disgruntled huffing. He nodded to Mukuro with a smirk. "I am. I was about to find you before I leave. I'm picking up a colleague of mine." he explained softly as he smiled into Tsuna's cheek kiss. "I'll be back for dinner though."

Though he pouted, Tsuna relented. Reborn was always out, after all. This wasn't abnormal. Besides, if Tsuna was correct, he would like to see Reborn's colleague. "Are you bringing Viper home with you, Zio?"

Reborn chuckled lowly. "She likes to be called Mammon now, Nipote."

"Oh yeah, I remember." Tsuna giggled before kissing Reborn's cheek, saying goodbye and dragging his friends to the couch to watch some movies.

* * *

"Pappy, where are we going? Hayato was going to show a new trick with his flames, and Mukuro was going to show us a place from his other life." Tsuna whined when, an hour before dinner, Mukuro and Hayato were taken to get cleaned up by one of the house-staff responsible for the children's' care - Melissa and Sian. Tsuna was picked up by Massimo and not told where they were going.

Anyone else hearing these things would have panicked, feeling like Tsuna was being filled with all sorts of dangerous knowledge. But Massimo, the most easy-going of the Vongola Brothers, found it endearing, and considered it a good sign. Mukuro was a wild card, and his freedom may very well cost Tsuna dearly. If he was a solid part of the famiglia, if he solidified himself and found love in the famiglia, then he would fight to protect Tsuna from whatever cost he was worth. Yes, Tsuna essentially  _bought_  his guardian, but that was the price of a sky.

"We're going somewhere special." Massimo explained as he led Tsuna through the mansion.

"But why can't Mukuro and Hayato come?" he whined, the bad thing was still buzzing around. Tsuna didn't want to be without his guardians. Not right now.

Massimo laughed, a barrel laugh that was deep, "Because this is for special little skies only."

Tsuna pouted, but he was kind of excited too. His intuition was buzzing about the good things now. And good things could be  _so_  interesting here in the mansion.

After a bit of walking, Massimo lead Tsuna to the great hall, or one of them. It was one they didn't really use. It was too small for large gatherings, and way too big for small ones with the famiglia. Tsuna was even more confused. Was his Pappy lying to him? "Pappy, what is this?"

"Why don't you open the doors and find out, Tresoro?"

Curiosity driving his actions, Tsuna pushed the doors open.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Everyone was in the room, his fathers, his guardians, Xanxus and his guardians and even Dino and Reborn! Tsuna was shocked and tears started to form in his eyes. He had forgotten, with everything that had happened, that it was his birthday. His first birthday in the mansion.

Enrico came forward and scooped the crying boy into his arms, hushing him gently as he rocked. The adults in the room giggled lightly at the little boy's reaction. "There, there, my little sky. Happy birthday, and happy one year anniversary since you came to live with us. I know it's not exactly a year, but it's worth celebrating now."

* * *

It was a small affair, smaller than any Vongola heir had ever had before. There were reasons for this, though. Tsuna's wasn't known yet. He was on the registry, but he hadn't been officially announced. He was a bit old for that, given that he had just turned 5, but something was thrumming in the Vongola Intuition, telling the brothers to delay Tsuna's official announcement.

Small it may be, but the laughter that filled the hall was worth more than anything. Each remembered their birthdays, the cold, formal meetings where they were expected to act as perfect little don-heirs and where the fun was only days later, when the family would celebrate. Seeing Tsuna yelling and dancing and laughing with his friends, with his guardians and even with Dino, they saw potential for change. The traditions they experienced would end here. Never would Tsuna miss his birthday laughter for some strange show-and-tell. The Mafia celebrations would never come before Tsuna's.

Once Tsuna had stopped crying, the fun had started. The games, candies, and good food - though much fancier than finger sandwiches and the typical fare at a 5 year old birthday party- and, of course, the presents. Tsuna was ever gracious, saying thank you to everyone, and hugging them individually.

"Thank you, Don Dino's Daddy." Tsuna beamed as he threw himself at the slender man with long sandy hair. The man laughed, crouching down to hug the boy properly.

"You are very welcome, little heir." His voice was kind, speaking slow so Tsuna could keep up. The boy had a year into his Italian lessons and he was much better, but sometimes he tripped up. "But please call me Marco. I do hope you and Dino continue to get on, so there is no need for formality."

Tsuna nodded, and hugged the man once more before being shooed off to continue opening presents and eating cake by the adults.

"He is a character. You are blessed, Enrico." The man smiled.

Enrico and Marco had been raised together, only five years between them. And so, while Timoteo rotted away on the throne, Marco's father had retired long ago, when he was in his early twenties and had proven himself capable.

"I am, indeed. And you are too. Dino seems to be growing well. He's going to be a force to be reckoned with." Enrico laughed, happy to see the bonds between Cavallone and Vongola growing more stable, especially with as unknown as the Ninth was.

"Hmm," the elder don sighed, "And what of your father. Only a few of his guardians are here. Strange, don't you think, given that the Eleventh gen is here and thriving?" He raised an eyebrow when he saw the flash of orange in the brothers' eyes. He wouldn't notice Tsuna and Xanxus with the same affliction, but it did happen.

Dino had said nothing to his father on the day he had skipped class with the growing force behind Xanxus, but Marco knew something big had happened. His usually cheerful boy had been just as bubbly when he got home, telling Marco all about his day and his lessons. However, Dino was usually upfront about skipping classes, or doing something against school policy; he had been taught by Reborn, so of course he knew the material. On that day though, Dino had failed to mention it, so focused on seeming normal. Marco had said nothing though, for his boy's sake. But don't be fooled, he knew exactly what was happening, younger famiglia might not, but the old bloods, the tenure contract famiglia, knew. They were seeing Vongola crumble at the feet of a clueless, at times senile, Timoteo.

"Don't you think it's about time to take up the throne? After all, you have a boy to think of now." And with that, Marco walked away, grabbing some food and conversation with the very few outsiders honoured with an invitation to the birthday of a boy the mafia didn't know existed. He was waiting, ready for the day that Vongola would strip away the old-bloods and let the newest guide her.

* * *

Everything was winding down after the party. It hadn't been a long party, but there had been a lot of introductions to people from around the mansion, or friends of Enrico, Massimo, Federico and even Reborn. Mammon had turned up, which had been really exciting, but she had left and taken Mukuro with her for training and to figure out why he was still so drained even after being out of Vindice for a little while now.

Tsuna was so tired that he didn't really notice that he was almost alone in the hall. He was napping on the couch, having fallen asleep while his Papa was leading people out, and his other brothers had gone to do...something else. Nowadays, Tsuna didn't ever need a caretaker because he knew the mansion inside out, and there was always a maid or butler or something around. Something, though, was coming. Something was-

"No! You aren't permitted to enter here! Sir, I have s-!" Tsuna sat bolt upright even before the yelling started, but the sudden thump had him on his feet and trying to find a way out. Someone grabbed his arm though, rough around his entire bicep. Tsuna's blazing orange eyes looked up into the blank ones of Coyote. Confused and terrified, Tsuna started to struggle, but Coyote would not relent, his grip grew tighter and painful as Tsuna struggled.

"Gii-san, why?! Why are you?! What's happening?! Where's Papa?!"

No one was in the room. The doors were all shut too. Tsuna started to feel his eyes tear up. This wasn't okay. Shelly was over by the couch. He could see her legs. But she was lying on the ground and not moving. Tsuna hoped the Ninth hadn't done anything to her.

"Grandpa, what's happening? Why isn't Shelly here anymore?" The Ninth looked at Tsuna with only a frown, confusing the boy, "Nono?"

Tsuna only knew a moment before that  _this_  was the beginning of all the bad things his intuition had been trying to warn him about all day. The ninth didn't even blink as he backhanded Tsuna. The child fell to the floor, hard. His eyes were wide, tears forming, as his little hand went to his cheek. "Nono?"

"I am sorry that you were tainted, boy." The man's eyes were cold and he spoke with a cool countenance, unfeeling and unashamed. "But you have been, and thus, I feel no regret in the actions that must take place here."

Tsuna felt his flames buck, his intuition roaring and pushing him to the brink of dying will. So potent were his emotions that every member of the house felt.

Xanxus was the closest to Tsuna, and thus, he answered the call. His little twelve year old legs sprinted towards the swath of sky flames. He saw red when he spotted Tsuna on the ground and the Ninth over him. But he grew furious when he spied those tell-tale dripping flames coming from the Ninth's hands.

"What the fuck are you doing, old man?!" he roared, his voice carrying across the entire ballroom.

He was quick to move to Tsuna's aide, washing the boy with his own red-tinged flames, and held him close. Xanxus grew angrier still when he saw Tsuna's cheek. Tsuna was crying, and Xanxus felt his chest constrict as his rage fed his flames. He felt his eyes burn as his duty to protect and care for a sky like himself burned within him.

* * *

The wave of panic that washed the mansion was palpable to all. It made hands shake, and gasps from even the most restrained of guards. People waited for the alarm to sound, waiting to know what it was that sent someone's flames so suddenly scared that it would be felt. But they got nothing. No alarm. No warning. Nothing.

Except for the Vongola brothers, and the various Guardians around the mansion. They knew almost immediately who those flames belonged to: Tsunayoshi and Xanxus. They knew that Xanxus openly spewing flames of fear was enough to worry, but Tsuna's flames being almost visible in the air was another matter.

Enrico took off. Not bothering to warn anyone, just tearing off through the mansion, following the intuition that had been burning since Tsuna opened his presents. He was only vaguely aware of his brothers meeting him, only barely aware of anything except the urgent pushes that his intuition was giving off, not the barely whispers he was used to, but instead a steady stream of information.

_Run. Run faster. He's dying. He's in danger. You know who it is. Think. He has been threatening ours since he arrived home. Think. He is in danger. The threat must be eliminated. Right. Right. Left. Go through the doors. Be careful, there's someone in the hall. Duck. Move faster._

When Enrico tore into the room, his chest was heaving and mind running through every possibility that could be happening. He hoped that the creeping niggling of his hyper intuition was  _wrong_.

For the first time.

He hoped, he prayed as the doors slammed into the walls that the Vongola intuition failed and his boys were not dying right now.

He was wrong. The sight that greeted them wiped the hope out, smashed it to pieces and left cold, hard, fury in its wake.

His breathe caught in the air, smoky and billowing in the orange light of Timoteo casting ice around, solidifying the central pillar he had created. The man barely turned when the doors opened, barely registered the whipping tendrils of three flames he had grown unfamiliar with. He barely noted the way the tendrils slashed at him and ripped his clothes and almost sparked when they hit the ice. No, Timoteo simply smiled.

"My darling boys. You're just in time. I wanted to show you. I saved the family. These children will never harm us now."

Federico was the first to truly grasp what was happening, to see what was in the ice, to see Xanxus, to see Tsuna, to see the terrified, twisted expressions and the tight grip they had on each other. His scream and the explosion of dying will flames sent Timoteo smashing into the ice.

And from there, it was chaos.

Timoteo's guardians flooded in, flames blazing, but their flames did not last long. Massimo's flames were always closer to the ecstatic blow of lightning flames in texture, and so, when he too saw the threats, saw his boys trapped, his flames lashed out, taking with them the two of the guardians.

Of course, the Ninth wasn't alone. He had his guards, the members of his sky squad too, all of them glittering with flames, fists raised and guns in hand.

* * *

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Warning, this is the more graphic scenes nowxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

Massimo took care of many of the grunts, while Federico, much better at being sneaky, used long distance attacks, his guns in hand and charged up with flames, not dissimilar to Xanxus'. Bullets rained down with flames coating them and blasting away other flames.

" _What have you done?"_  Enrico's voice didn't even sound like his own, and with emotions so high it isn't really his own. His brothers were so resonated that they were one intuition. They spoke together.  _"You senile fool, what have you DONE TO OUR SON!?"_

Timoteo stood, anger in his eyes as his flames continued to drip from his hands. "I have saved us. Now stop your tantrum, boy, you are a hundred years too young to question me."

Enrico's flames reared up, ignoring the flecks of ice that tried to cling to him as he and his father fought. Massimo grabbed Schnitten, the man distracted by the wave of flames coming from Bouche as he tried to trick Federico. But Massimo didn't give Schnitten the chance to numb his limbs with this rain flames and the man went down with a swift twist of his head. His flames died down and the Ninth generation wailed like a rounded beast as their rain died before them.

Federico cried out as Coyote rounded on him and drove a blade into his thigh. Federico didn't take it lying down, though. He was quick to force his gun under Coyote's jaw, blasting the man.

It went like this for what seemed like an eternity, made even more chaotic as Enrico's sky squadron flooded the area with some of the mansion's main defence force. Torn between who to fight for, it was quickly evident which faction would make it out of the fight.

Three guardians dead, and three guardians walking out of the shadows, having stood by and watched the carnage – Ganache, in fact, having called down Enrico's loyal men to help fight – Timoteo was the last left alive. He looked upon the mess, watched the flames burn and flickering along the bloodied floor and ice and laughed. "You've ruined us." He seemed unfazed. "I try to save us and you ruin us. I should have killed you too. Made you cool that arrogant head of yours!" He kept babbling, attempting to call his fire to his hands again. But it failed. His flames flickered and spluttered, falling from his fingertips like slush, globules dropping to the floor as he cackled and swayed.

Enrico thought nothing as he levelled his gun. The Ninth didn't even deserve to be burned for what he had done. He didn't deserve an element's death. With a frown and a quiet "Traitor," one final blast echoed in the room, blowing a hole directly in between the Ninth's eyes, smearing blood and brain matter across the ice behind him.

* * *

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxENd of the most graphic scenesxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

Enrico observed the carnage without much emotion. As soon as the Ninth had raised a hand to his two young wards, the man ceased to be his father. He could feel the bucking flames of Federico and Massimo mirroring his conclusion. However, his eyes were glazed as they were turned to the remainder of the Ninth generation. Enrico was ready for war.

"What are your intentions now?" His voice sounded separate from himself, like a different person. Still resonating slightly with his brothers, the reverb was odd. Enrico felt so strong, but also so empty in that moment.

Visconti moved forward, eyes stern, righteous as he took in the son of his old-Sky. "We broke from Timoteo when he first started to see the newest generation as a threat. We are no threat to you."

Enrico nodded, calling for medics and scientists alike to get to the ballroom. Just as he was about to order a cleaning of the house, a heavy, suppressive atmosphere flooded the room. Visconti, Brownie Jr., and Ganache froze, panic in their eyes. Enrico simply took a breath and squared his shoulders. He would not allow his brothers to fall to this. So without wiping the blood from his face, or the fire from his hands, Enrico watched as Bermuda materialized into the room. Tall and imposing, the Vindice always knew how to make an entrance.

" **Now what has happened here?"** Bermuda asked as if he didn't already know, but his face was impassive, hidden behind the bandages and shadow of his hat.  **"Enrico di Vongola, you have been charged with the Death of a Don and treason against Vongola."**

"We have slaughtered a defector, a  _threat_."

Bermuda looked around. Blood splattered the walls and floor, and fire ravaged the woodwork. There were dead bodies strewn across the room, aged bodies that smelt like decaying sky flames. It seemed the Ninth generation felt the brunt of the young men's fury. But further still was the ice, glittering with the internal fire, and steaming where the fire grew close. Bermuda felt a strain. Something, something of the Vindice was here. His eyes travelled the room and fell upon the pair of children in the centre of the ice. Frozen.

His eyes narrowed. Vindice  _was_ called to this place. However, Bermuda hadn't been prepared for the massacre of the Ninth generation. As far as he was concerned, they were called because a contract was in danger. But he arrives and finds the Ninth generation had been slaughtered. That should have been the precedent, that should have been why the Vindice was called. Their duty to protect The Central famiglia from usurpers and from internal conflict was above all things except enforcing omerta. And yet, here stood Tsunayoshi, the boy with no fear. His contract was what called them here.

" **You? Not your famiglia? I see blood here on all of you."**  His eyes swung around, and with it the five other Vindice with him, their eyes like homing beacons. The ex-Ninth generation wilted, bowed shoulders.  **"And you? Why did you sit back and allow your sky to die? Surely, you are the ones who we have been called to collect. What do you say to this slander against Timoteo?"**

Visconti stepped forward again. "Our sky betrayed his value. He threatened an heir, and an heir-sky. He no longer gave his flames and thus we do not consider this a betrayal of our flame. The moment he threatened the future of his own famiglia, his son and his son's son, we could no longer see a Sky."

Bermuda looked at the children again. If he had not been called for an usurper, then the famiglia flames had already rejected Timoteo. Looking to Enrico, seeing the ring upon his finger, it made sense. The flames had a leader. They needed not a threat to their famiglia, especially to the heirs.

" **Then punishment must be given."**

Federico exploded, pulling Enrico back, practically growling even as Massimo stepped forward too. "You won't take him! He is the Don. You won't take him for protecting his son!" Federico screamed, deep and brassy. He would not stand down. He would not let it fall. He would not let Vongola be weakened further by having their main Sky taken from them. "He was protecting us from disease! You will not take him!"

Bermuda was amused, so pleased that Tsunayoshi had joined the mafia, so happy that this young boy was bringing such blood to the mafia. Without him, Bermuda would not get to watch such grown men squirm.

" **For the crimes of betraying the famiglia: death. For the crimes of threatening the Don: death."**  Federico was screaming now, held back by Massimo, but he knew this would happen. He knew as soon as the Vindice had arrived that Enrico would be taken. And Enrico too had known.

"You can't do this!" Ganache shouted too, held back only by Visconti's strong arm. "We told you, he was threatening the heirs! You can't take Enrico! He is our head! Vongola will fall without him and Tsunayoshi will die!"

Bermuda continued, unhindered.  **"For the crimes of threatening two generations of heir: banishment. For the crimes of threatening a two heir skies: removal of all histories."**

Silence.

Confusion filled the air and Bermuda smiled beneath his bandages. Surely they had heard wrong. Surely, surely the Vindice were joking. Because those crimes…

" **Verdict: Timoteo Alonso is found Guilty on all counts. He shall be stripped of title and history: removed from his position, removed from the Vongola, removed from the mafia. He is an usurper. A poisoner. From today onwards, Timoreo Alonso di Vongola Nono will be known as Timoteo Alonso the Poison."**  Bermuda's eyes swung around to the Ninth gen.  **"For crimes of betraying your heart-Sky and fellow guardians, with consideration for remaining true to the famiglia: exile to the Council. You shall forever be known as widower-elements. You will stand outside of the famiglia and a reminder forevermore of the price you pay for forgetting your purpose. Verdict: Visconti Cloud, Ganache lightening, Brow sun are all Guilty. The Council will contact you and you will vacate the Vongola mansion upon their summons."**

Enrico was shocked, blindsided. He had no idea what was happening. Why he wasn't being dragged off. He had, as an heir to Vongola, threatened and killed a Don, a major crime, a death sentence by any famiglia. Vindice did not take such internal conflicts lightly. Enrico would have gotten off on a lighter sentence because he was an heir, but given that Massimo was of age and perfectly capable of taking control of Vongola, Enrico should have been killed on sight.

"Where does your verdict leave us?" Enrico knew he should feel shocked. Federico had collapsed upon hearing the Vindice's verdict. He felt blank, blank with Hyper Dying will, and blank with the buzzing intuition in his ears, practically singing about the rightness of the situation.

Bermuda looked upon Enrico with a blank expression. This had turned into an interesting situation, but also bothersome. He had brought guards and he had brought them with the intention of subduing and imprisoning a Vongola Heir. This was interesting. First his deal with Tsunayoshi, and then this predicament.

" **I would think that Vongola** _ **Nono**_ **would know how to run his own famiglia. But if you must ask, I would suggest that you clean house, boy. The Poison of Vongola has left many rats."**

"Isn't that your job?" Federico snapped, tense and upset, feeling rage and fury and grief boiling through him in the presence of the Officers.

" **It is the Don's job, boy.** " Bermuda explained with a snap in his words.  **"We are not needed when the Don is perfectly capable of cleaning house.** " Bermuda looked at Enrico, and the man felt his chest constrict.  **"Clean house quickly, Vongola Nono, and free your boy. You live now only because he lives. He has business to conclude with me and I will not take kindly to him being unavailable when I call upon his duty."**

And like that, with a blink and a freezing wind, the Vindice were gone, the bodies of the dead Ninth generation gone with them. Only then, with the room bloodied and the air finally breathable again, did Enrico fall to his knees and let the wailing his chest out. Only then did he let grief coat his words and the reality settle in.

He couldn't scream for long though. He couldn't let Tsuna watch his father fall, or Xanxus his brother. He couldn't let the ringing in his ears as his and his brothers' screams echo off the ice left behind. He needed to plan. He needed to bring Tsuna and Xanxus home. Enrico needed to clean house. He needed to rise up. He needed to understand all that had transpired here today, especially since it was Tsuna's existence that has led to all this.

"Boy, no, Ninth. It is time you learnt about the darkest of Mafia traditions, and why it is that Timoteo, as of today, never was and never will be a Vongola."


	12. Rain Down On Me

The mansion went on like nothing happened.

The staff cleaned, and planned, bought new furnishings and décor as the seasons and styles changed. The brothers ate, and slept, and guided their family down a steady, stern path.

They dealt swift blows to the Ninth generation of past, the generation that never was.

Enrico was a brutal leader. Feeling the writing, furious flames of a father whose sons were killed, he ascended to the position of Ninth without fanfare, one moment he was the heir apparent, and the next he was the Ninth and his father and the guardians ceased to exist. HIs guardians moved swiftly into the mansion, and their jobs began, cleaning house. The Vindice had given them a blessing of sorts. The new Ninth generation were tasked with clearing their own house. Anyone who tried to usurp them, or deny their claims as new Ninth generation, were deemed traitors and killed. After all, if there had never been a Ninth generation, then the ones who denied Enrico his claim were heretics. Enrico was brutal with the stragglers who could not make up their minds on whether to convert or die, and he did not care for the rumours and rumblings of the Mafia.

Ganache, Visconti, and Brownie Jr. ghosted away. Enrico knew where they were going, of course, and they had come to him for his blessing. They appeared on bent knee before the new Ninth, eyes no longer burning with ardent flames; that honour belonged to Enrico and his guardians. Instead it was like the ex-guardians had become amber. Their knowledges were precious, and their eyes were tokens of remembrance of a flame that once burnt brightly. Righteous. So, upon kissing Enrico's ring, they were gone, off to the Council, off and away from Vongola. Should Enrico ever see them again, beyond the times he calls them home, it would be too late to save them. The Council only appeared in dire straits, they were the Record. They were the memory, and Enrico prayed as they disappeared that he would never have to meet those amber eyes again. An honour, it was to be a Council, and yet they had lost it all to their position of judgement.

The rumbles in the Mafia were the truth and the fiction. Everyone knew, inherently, in the place that their flames were instinct and the Vongola were Kings, that the Ninth - no, Timoteo - had fucked up something royally and had been dismissed. With no arrests, and nothing in the Vindice's annual announcements, the Mafia had to take Enrico's positionality at face value.

The entire mafia, uneasy with the changing tides that crashed around them like a tsunami, were defenceless to argue. If Enrico called himself the Ninth, denying ever having a father, then there was nothing to do but adapt and prepare. If he so claimed that there was no one else but he, and the Vindice did not appear, then he so claimed truth.

So, to everyone else, the Vongola moved on as normal.

The brothers though, they were reeling. Not only had they gone through a moment of actual dissonance, violent outbursts of aggression and vomiting, but also a sudden loss of cognitive function at the withdrawal of two of their synchronized flames. Given that one of those was a 'son,' the Vongola Intuition and brutal pride-mentality of the flames had them spinning, bleeding out of every facial orifice, and sleeping off the first month and a half after 'The Sedition' as the Vongola inner workings were calling it now. Add to that, their baby brother was also harmed. The brothers were wrecked. But they had to make moves.

Tsuna and Xanxus would be released from the ice before the year was up. They would make it work and find a way to get the ice melted. But Timoteo's actions had not gone unpunished, and his death was not the end of the mad man's power.

While he was alive and in power, Timoteo had strained alliances and pushed contracts to their limit. Houses like Cavallone had remained not only steadfast in their resolve and belief in the future of Vongola, but also in the budding relationship between Dino and Tsuna. However, houses like Assiano and Calcono had not. They were younger, testy, and had tentative holds with Vongola to being with.

They had not remained, and those fleeing the ship and into the turbulent waters that Timoteo's demise created had other famiglia, both new and old, shifting or fleeing too.

This left Enrico, Massimo, and Federico not only physically weakened by the harm of their two children (because no matter what Xanxus said, the Vongola flame had dubbed him heir and progeny), but also structurally unsound. Their first order of business was restructure and stabilization of the new Ninth generation, preparing it for Tsuna and making sure that Xanxus too had a place here when they were well again.

To do that they needed to reinforce the troops, give Xanxus' ragtag boys and girls a place, and bring in new blood. Evidently old blood would do no longer. They needed new and young, mouldable and determined. If the young bloods were the ones who resolutely kept standing when Tsuna and Hayato were in danger all those months back, they would do the same now. They would have time to develop loyalties.

As for the children.

The havoc they had reaped had been felt throughout the entire mansion. It was lucky that Tsuna's boys had passed out immediately when Tsuna's flames had cut out. Hayato and Mukuro weren't conscious for most of the turmoil. Xanxus' guardians though had been, and they had stormed the mansion ablaze.

It was these young guardians that had swept through the mansion pulling up those attacking Enrico's men. They knew their place and their purpose here while they searched out their boss, and had only pulled reign when they happened upon the Vongola Brothers and the icy room.

From there, the screams and flames had ripped through the mansion and left every member of staff or squad humbled. After all, the newest generation, the young children of Tsuna and Xanxus' inner circle had lit the air in an aurora of flames while they screamed for their bosses.

The only thing that had saved them all had been the fact that Tsuna and Xanxus' flames had not entirely been cut off, not from the Brothers and not from Tsuna and Xanxus' guardians. The world would tremble if they ever knew the horrors to be seen had that been the case and the two smallest skies had actually died in their encounter with Timoteo.

However, all of this led to the Brothers sitting in their office, Reborn leaning against the wall and Squalo standing in the room too, contemplating. Squalo, on his part, was quiet for once, standing to attention with arms folded behind his back. He was adaptable, and being in a room with the Mafia's most powerful men humbled him. His flames also knew that he was safe here, and they were calmed by the balm of three older skies, skies that were a part of the synchronized set.

"We need trainers, new blood. People we can trust." Federico rumbled. His eyes were swirling still, and had swirled since Timoteo's actions had become known.

Enrico made a non-committal sound, humming as his mind burned. Searing through the names he had seen as a child, allies and trusted trainers, more than half of them had been terminated in this past 2 months.

Reborn scowled, probably thinking the same. He gazed at Squalo for a moment, and the boy raised an eyebrow. He couldn't tell Reborn what he wanted to know if the god damn hitman stayed silent. Enrico and Reborn were the only ones able to read minds here.

"Didn't Tyr know a swordsman? When Timoteo was young." It wasn't a question because Reborn knew he was right.

Squalo's eyebrows shot up and his stance unravelled. He put a hand to his chin and held his elbow with his other hand. Tyr was Squalo's mentor, had adopted the silver head when his mother and father had kicked the bucket a year after he was born. The man had been Vongola's brutal leadership, the head of the Sky squad for many years, ever since Octavo's reign in fact.

Squalo was both Tyr's heir and successor, and the one who had defeated Tyr. Before Tyr had died, but long after he had officially given his family over to Squalo, he had trained the boy in combat, tactics, war, and sword. So, when Tyr realised he would not live long – a disease of his flames threatening to take him out suddenly one day - he made sure that Squalo would be the one to take him out.

Squalo was ten when he defeated Tyr, and it wasn't a forfeit or anything like that. The silver head almost lost his arm in that fight, and it had lasted almost an entire day. No one could say that Squalo was not a prodigy, nor could anyone say that Tyr took it easy either. The man was still honoured among the Vongola.

"You're talking about the Sword of the Morning Swallow? Last I heard he retired and wasn't thinking about anything like coming back to the famiglia."

Enrico hummed despite this. If he remembered the Sword of the Morning Swallow like he thinks he did, then the man would humour him, at least until they were stable again.

* * *

Iemitsu found himself in TakeSushi. He wasn't sure why he would stop packing his Namimori home to visit the quiet sushi shop. But he did. Iemitsu's Intuition was strong, stronger even than the Ninth's, and so, perhaps that was what brought him here.

He could do without the stares though, without the pity and the notoriety. Namimori was a small town. The death of a child and the divorce of a well-known and gossip-worthy couple was not common news, so naturally everyone knew about it.

"So, you're heading back?" Iemitsu looked up from his drink with a droll look. Tsuyoshi should know that and not have had to ask. The man was dulling. Tsuyoshi had come to Namimori with Iemitsu, after all, when both men had a pregnant wife and no connections in the civilian sector.

Once upon a time, Iemitsu and Tsuyoshi had thought their wives would protect each other, and their children could grow up together. After all, both men were Vongola, went through the ranks together, at least until Tsuyoshi retired. When Iemitsu didn't retire, and in fact never really returned home, their relationship grew tense. Then Tsuyoshi's wife died, and their boys never met.

"You should know better than any that I don't have anything left in Namimori." Iemitsu growled. "And you shouldn't judge it, given how you bowed out before you got to see what Vongola really is."

Tsuyoshi looked at the man with disinterest. The sushi chef didn't approve of the man's decisions, and how he bristled at anyone trying to hold him down. There were reasons that Tsuyoshi had retired, many coming down to the Ninth's ideals and the changing face of Vongola. He also wanted to point out that Iemitsu had never  _had_  anything in Namimori anyway, given the amount of care and concern he showed for his son and wife with his thrice a decade visits.

However, before he could say much, the phone was ringing, had been ringing pretty insistently. Tsuyoshi simply sighed at his former friend and answered it.

A few minutes later, he re-entered the restaurant, a pensive look on his face. Iemitsu was gone, his bill paid for with a tip. Tsuyoshi continued making his sushi, but his eyes travelled up to the ceiling, imagining the sleeping child he had given his lifestyle up for.

He had left the Vongola for Takeshi, and he missed it. He missed the education, the new swordsmen, the honourable mafia – or being righteous in slaughtering those who weren't. But he had done it all for his wife and unborn son and it was worth it. These hadn't been a bad six years, though the death of his wife had changed things. Namimori had changed.

* * *

Takeshi was a smart boy, he was very smart. He preferred baseball and reading to going out, but he was smart because he knew he wouldn't make friends that way, and might even be bullied. Like Tsunayoshi.

Takeshi really did regret that he hadn't hung out with Tsuna. The kid seemed fun, and he seemed to have this charisma to him. But the bullies were about him, and Takeshi was smart. He protected himself. Still, he was sorry.

Takeshi sat down, and with the help of his father, buckled into the seat. They were getting on a plane and heading to Italy. It had been a surprise to the young boy when his father had sat him down and asked him if he would like to move.

"We'd be going to Italy if you are okay with it." His father had explained. "We'd move to a place I used to live before I married your mum, and it isn't always a good place."

From there, Tsuyoshi had explained the family sword – a story Takeshi already knew well –and also about the mafia. The older Yamamoto took the time to explain his old job, and the Vongola. He explained what moving would mean new friends, a new school, a new routine, and a new chance to choose. His father had been stern and serious, and Takeshi hasn't even trying to play the funny boy like he did in school.

"If they're so bad, and so dangerous, why would we go back, Pa?" Takeshi asked seriously. He was still a child, the mafia meant nothing to him, and having a second chance to make friends, to be himself, to be smart and serious and learn the sword like his Pa sounded good. But something about the way Tsuyoshi's shoulders were bunched made Takeshi question it.

Tsuyoshi had contemplated this before he answered, knowing in the way his boy's eyes flashed blue, that this was pivotal. "Because the Vongola is not bad, at least it has the potential not to be. Enrico, the Ninth, is a good man. He is righteous. I trust them, and I miss teaching. But you are and have always been my priority champ, even before you were born, so if you don't want this we won't leave."

Takeshi nodded. Those were some big words, and some he didn't understand. He felt like this was a good idea. He didn't like Namimori, and he didn't like being silly and having to pretend he liked these things. People made fun of him when his Ma died, and Takeshi would never forget who those people were. Child or not, he would never forgive them, and since then, Namimori hasn't felt the same.

If his Pa came to Namimori for his Ma and for Takeshi, it made sense that he would leave it now that his Ma was dead. She hadn't even been dead a year yet. This place wasn't home without her.

"I want to go, Pa. I don't like it here anymore. I want you to teach me the sword, and I want to meet these right-us people."

And now, Takeshi looked out the window, watching the clouds pass by. He could only hope that the itching he had been feeling since hearing that Tsunayoshi was dead would ease now that they had left Namimori.

* * *

Tsuyoshi had always liked the Vongola boys, even young Xanxus when the lad was just a prickly five year old brought into the clutch. Though he hadn't gotten to meet Xanxus often, what he saw of the boy was a child who needed love to do well, and if Enrico, Massimo, and Federico had anything to do with it, the boy would get love.

After his debrief upon arriving in Italy, with  _Reborn_  no less, Tsuyoshi's opinion stood. Timoteo going after his two youngest Vongola, for reasons unfathomable to anyone with flames, it was no wonder he was gone. And the way Reborn spoke of his nephew, the future Vongola Tenth, the boy seemed more than worth it. Enrico had met him not long after Reborn had given him the confidential run down, Takeshi sleeping off some massive jet lag. Tsuyoshi had to admit the new leader had grown well. He was confident and put together, albeit very tired and absolutely relentless.

Of course, as Tsuyoshi was led into the 'Ice Room,' he was rendered silent.

"Is that Tsunayoshi?" he asked, smart enough to know that Iemitsu would have  _every_  idea that his son was with the Vongola Brothers and not dead.

Enrico simply rose an eyebrow, confirming. "And this is Xanxus. This is what my father thought about the future of Vongola, and why he didn't make it out of this room alive."

And Tsuyoshi nodded, grim with the knowledge. He got out of Vongola just in time, and apparently, got back in just in time too. He wouldn't know until Tsunayoshi and Xanxus were freed that the brothers had synchronized with Tsuna. When Tsuyoshi felt those flames though, his Dying Will would not only crystalline, absolutely impossible to dissolve, but he would realise why his son never reached his potential in Namimori.

The Ninth had gotten between something massive though, Tsuyoshi thought as he gazed upon the icy fire, to have pushed his sons to enact the long-since forgotten law…. Tsuyoshi nodded once, eyebrows set. "Thank you for welcoming me back, Ninth."

Enrico smiled, something tight unwinding, knowing that the Sword of the Morning Swallow would humour them and be home again. "It is I who should be welcoming you home, old friend."

The rest of the afternoon consisted of Tsuyoshi and Enrico –with the occasional guest appearance of Massimo and Reborn – discussing Tsuyoshi's contract and needs. His wing was close to Lavina, on the brothers' side of the mansion. While Enrico would be moving into the Boss' wing eventually, he would wait for now. His Guardians had moved in though. Tsuyoshi and Takeshi were free to roam the Mansion, but it was an undisclosed rule that the boy had to be with one of the maids or butlers or rain or sun squad if he wanted to wander without his father.

"We will introduce him to the children and Xanxus' guardians when he is more settled. At that point, he won't need to have a keeper. This mansion is safe. We don't keep too many secrets here, after all."

* * *

Takeshi was a good boy. He was six, but he was a good boy. He listened to his father. He kept to himself. He wasn't high maintenance. But that didn't mean he wasn't restless. The Vongola mansion was amazing, and the staff was more than happy to lead him around if he was bored or needed to stretch his legs.

So Takeshi was anything but bored. He was just restless.

Usually, Takeshi would walk around with Squalo. Even though the older boy was brutal and loud, the absolutely the opposite of Takeshi, there was a coolness to the boy that soothed Takeshi's worries. Even when they had first met, the calm one aggravating the loud one, Takeshi felt at home. And he loved that his own switching mannerisms drove Squalo loopy. Takeshi may not have liked pretending to be a sports jock in Namimori, but there was something different about acting like he was silly in the mansion. Especially when Takeshi knew that Squalo wasn't falling for it.

But today, Squalo was busy with something. Hayato and Mukuro were too.

That had been a really interesting interaction as well. Takeshi, upon meeting Mukuro and Hayato, hadn't tried to play games, not at first. Hayato had stalked right up to Takeshi as soon as the adults and maids walked away. He had met Takeshi's eye and asked if he understood what was happening. Mukuro waited in the background, a frown on his face and a strange sparkling energy around him. What five year old talked like he was about fifty? Takeshi didn't know, but he had nodded. Of course he knew, his Pa had told him. He was now in the mafia, and the Vongola was good.

"He might be the one, lap-dog." At Takeshi's confused face, Mukuro just laughed that creepy laugh. "Kufufufu." Hayato had looked disturbed.

"Does he always laugh like he's planning to kill the entire population?" Takeshi had asked as Mukuro swanned away.

"Unfortunately." Hayato turned back to Takeshi with a frown.

"Good to know. So…whose lap-dog are you?" Takeshi had laughed.

"OI! Don't listen to the pineapple!"

And from there it had been fun days. There were long days when Takeshi was forced into lessons with the other kids, but still fun.

Except back to today, none of the people Takeshi's age were anywhere to be found, and even their sometimes-teacher Reborn was gone. Takeshi rolled around on the couch for a moment before deciding he would go for a walk. It had already been four months since he arrived at the mansion, and so he was allowed to walk around freely. It was like his probation was over or something. Regardless, Takeshi was feeling restless, something gnawing at him, telling him to go. Go where? He didn't know. He just needed to go somewhere.

* * *

Justano and Eli had been Vongola guards for many years. They had seen Enrico's birth and all the other brothers too. But they had been very young at the time. So they were barely older than Enrico in many ways.

"Good morning, Justano." Hayato sighed as he walked through their doors. He nodded at Eli. Where usually the guards were instructed to chide the boys on politeness - to help with continuity, apparently – today, they gave Hayato the benefit of the doubt. It had been a long time since these young guardians had been separated from their sky.

"Justano, Eli, thank you for guarding this famiglia." Squalo walked behind Mukuro, who has ghosting through without a look either way.

The two men nodded. They knew Squalo meant more than the famiglia; they meant the future. Squalo was thanking them for protecting these two skies in particular. After all, they had been pulled from normal duty to lead the team protecting the two youthful skies in the informal-dining hall.

It was a while later that Eli nudged Justano's arm. "Ain't that Morning's boy?"

The lean guard looked over, and saw it was indeed Takeshi. The young boy was pacing back and forth across the hall, just barely looking in their direction. He would have been more subtle if it wasn't for the stutter in his step now and then. It was as if he was fighting not to walk towards them.

"You don't suppose…?" Justano asked quietly, voice pitched low as he looked back to Eli.

"With father flames as strong as theirs and an un-flame as a mother, I would be more surprised if he turned out to not have any flames, and wasn't drawn to our boys."

And so with a discreet nod, the guards stretched and walked down the hallway, keeping an eye on the room, but allowing space for Takeshi to slip through. They were tasked with guarding the people trapped in the room, and that meant allowing a potential element access to his sky.

* * *

Takeshi had never sprinted so fast in his life. He knew that the men guarding a room as tightly as these two would have been watching all day, would not be gone for long. He had just a few moments to slip inside. This room he hadn't been shown to him, hadn't been allowed in, but that was drawing him closer. And having watched Mukuro, Hayato,  _and_  Squalo go in not half an hour ago, Takeshi was dying to see. The boys were training for something, he knew this. He knew that there was something big, and it was something that Takeshi needed to do more than anything he had ever done in his life.

So, sprinting like his life was on the line, Takeshi slid into the room and shut the door silently. His eyes narrowed as he searched out other guards.

There were none, and his breath caught as his eyes adjusted to the dim, glittering light in the room.

Rainbows glittered off the walls, cascading on every surface like refracted light from crystals. They caught on the various glass ornaments and lamps on the walls, sending even more glittering lights all over the floor. Even Takeshi's breath seemed to be rainbow coloured as it caught the refracted light.

"Do you really think they can hear us?"

"Voi, regardless of whether or not they can hear us, we're going to keep them updated. Better they can't hear us and we talk to them, than they wake up one day and have been isolated and aware the entire time."

"Kufufu, we won't know until we get them back, lap dog."

The conversations were soft, but Takeshi wasn't entirely aware of what was being said. He was too captivated.

Before him, like a column in the centre of the room, was a torrent of ice that seemed more like fire. Ice crept along the ceiling, looking like the pictures of house fires his Pa had shown him when he was teaching Takeshi about the dangers of fires and candles. And all around the column was high-capacity equipment. It was like a construction site, even though it felt more like some kind of shrine.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" Takeshi had no time to give his offering of respect before Hayato was grabbing him and pulling his eyes away from the sentinels stuck in the centre of the ice. It broke Takeshi out of his trance though, and he met with Hayato's eyes, shocked to find them cycling through five colours.

"I-I don't know. I saw you come in...I needed to be here?" It sounded like it was a question because it was. Now that Takeshi was in the room, he couldn't figure out why he felt so dire to be here.

"What the fuck do you mean?!"

Squalo was quick to pull Takeshi up and away from Hayato, allowing Mukuro to move between the two other children. He was the elder here. He also had far more experience with the feelings of the sky than the other children did. He had a suspicion.

"What do you mean you needed to be here?" Squalo met Takeshi's eyes, seeing the sparkles of blue appearing.

"I don't know! I-! Something in this room called to me. I need to be here, there!" Takeshi snapped, pointing at the ice, eyes flashing blue again.

"Takeshi," The boy looked at Squalo again, "What does it feel like."

"Like an itch. Like I need to be here, doing something. It feels like I should kneel at that tower and swear myself over." he babbled, "Like nothing would be right if I didn't."

Mukuro hummed, looking at Squalo, before drawing Takeshi's attention to him. Taking a risk, Mukuro lit his mist flames in his palms, drawing up an illusion of the events that led to this moment, events like his dreams with Tsuna, and meeting Hayato for the first time. Drawing on Squalo, he showed Takeshi Xanxus's pride, and moments with the three brothers. Mukuro wove quick, successive stories of Tsuna, watching as Takeshi's eyes narrowed.

"Why are they in the ice? If you love them so much why are they still there?" His voice was uncharacteristically sharp. Never in Namimori did Takeshi let his indignation come out so obviously. But there was something about Mukuro showing this brown haired boy so lovingly like he was precious and yet standing in the room of ice as if they had no intention of getting the boy out.

"If we could get him out, we would, you outsider!" Hayato snarled, taking a step towards the much taller five year old. "What would you know?!" Squalo moved again to push Hayato away. The boy felt Tsuna's absence most strongly, and though Mukuro had seven lifetimes of patience, even he was wearing thin with Takeshi's accusations of their weakness.

"Our hands are tied, boy." Squalo explained. "You don't know anything yet."

"Yet?! Then tell me, Squalo. Tell me."

"Heh, as if you're worthy of the Ele- Tenth's power. His amazingness." Takeshi reared back in Hayato's declaration. Never had Takeshi been called  _unworthy,_ especially regarding something he didn't even know about.

"What if I told you that I would do anything in my power to get Xanxus out of that ice? That I would die if it meant that Xanxus and Tsuna, our skies, were okay?" Squalo asked, getting up into Takeshi's face and refusing to allow the boy to see the skies frozen in ice. He needed a real, organic answer, not one clouded by the sky flames festering in this room, only non-lethal because of the constant stream of elements using up the flames before they could rot. Xanxus and Tsuna were powerful skies. They were constantly pumping sky flames into the room, and no one in the mansion could risk them festering long. "What if I told you I'd stop you from ever looking at them again if you were unworthy?"

And like that, with no warning, Takeshi had his wooden sword out and pressed Squalo to the ground, the wood pressed to the older boy's throat. His pupils were blown wide, and there were tears running down his face. "I would cut you down if you ever thought you could keep me from helping." Mukuro breathed out weakly, gripping Hayato's arm, the other boy frozen in shock, because that expression, Mukuro knows it. That was an element in distress, an element who didn't know he was an element, faced with the prospect of his sky suffering without him. "You try to keep me from this place and I will never let you see the light of day. Now tell me, what is going on?!" And with a final breath, blue flames erupted along Takeshi's arms and sword. Without another word, Takeshi hit the floor, unconscious. Within the ice, a blue blaze glowed for but a moment.

* * *

Tsuyoshi didn't even give warning to Reborn and Federico before he was out of his seat and gliding through the mansion without pause. He felt it the moment Takeshi's flames became corporeal. He walked into the room to see Enrico crouched over the boys. He didn't know that it was Takeshi's flames and not just Takeshi in danger. Hayato and Mukuro were slouched together, their closeness a testament to their exhaustion. Hayato rubbed his eyes, gazing at the surprised face of Tsuyoshi.

"Kufu," Mukuro chuckled softly, uneasy now that those flames were out, worried now that their famiglia was three strong without a sky, "Seems we found the blessed rain."


	13. And so it goes, On and On.

Enrico sips his coffee, reclining back in the couch. It had been a long and harrowing day for him. Long. Hard. Worth it in all things, but frustrating. "After all, you're both still on ice and I'm no closer to getting you home."

There was no answer of course, except for the glaze of sky flames that crossed the surface of the ice tower before him. He wasn't sure if it was an answer, or his own flames trying to reach his son. "We will get you out, my boys. But until then we will keep you updated."

Enrico stood, he had been sitting here and asking these questions for too long. He would be missed. His son might be here, sleeping in the flames and ice, but their famiglia stood and needed him more. It hurt him to say so. But it was the truth.

As he stepped away from the couch, he spotted a face peering into the room, blue eyes sparkling in the darkness. It was rare to see Takeshi eyes brown since the incident in this room. "Come to visit again, Takeshi? That's three times today." There was no reprimand in Enrico voice, only concern. "Be sure you keep up with your studies, I would be sad to hear from Reborn or Squalo that you are visiting Tsuna too much."

Takeshi smiled lightly, he liked Enrico. "Of course, sir. I'm going to beat Squalo one day so I won't slack. Dad says I'm almost ready to train with him anyway." Takeshi walked past Enrico slowly. On his back a real sword. "but Tsuna doesn't know everything yet."

And like that Takeshi closed off, when he was with Tsuna he rarely spoke aloud. Enrico left him to his musings entirely unaware that within a month Takeshi had discovered what took Mukuro's involvement to find. The  _ **bond**_.

Takeshi's cool head and open mind meant that it didn't take long for him to follow the feeling of his flames flowing to his sky and find his link with Tsuna. He could keep it open indefinitely. But only when he was with Tsuna in the ice room. They would talk, or Takeshi would mostly. About life. About his past. About the bullies and his regrets. Tsuna's replies would come in brief visions and feelings and waves of sky flames so gentle and pure that, unknowingly Takeshi would weep. But Takeshi unloaded his soul through their link.

Desperate to give Tsuna his everything. He was behind the curve, the other guardians had known tsuna for a while now, a year at least. Takeshi  _needed_ to be known by his sky.

Tsuyoshi had wasted no time in explaining to his son what had happened once Takeshi has woken up. This included what a sky was; what a rain was; what the vongola were. It had been difficult. There were tears. At one point during discussions, a serious question of whether Takeshi could handle it all had come up.

In the end, Takeshi was the rain. He let the fear and violence and realization of what he was to become in the future - killer, assassin, rain, guardian, friend, loved - roll off his shoulders like water on duck feathers. He was the  _ **rain**_ **.** As such he was to wash away pain and fear and sin and hurt and and all the negative and overwhelming odds from his family. But to do that he had to get rid of all guilt and all worries. He could not be the blessed rain until his every piece was known and understood by his sky.

Only then could he give himself over fully to Tsuna and accept it when Tsuna gave himself to Takeshi too.

And it absolutely terrified Takeshi to think of Tsuna alone in that ice, unable to talk to anyone. But awake. They weren't sure, not Takeshi not Mukuro or Hayato. Not the adults, not the scientists. No one could be sure if Xanxus and Tsuna were awake or asleep in the ice, but if they were….if they were,Takeshi would spill his soul, make sure that Tsuna always had some new information to keep his mind sharp.

And Takeshi wasn't the only one either.

For an entire five days after the incident in the ice room Takeshi did not see a single sign of Hayato or Mukuro. He would have worried that his bonding with Tsuna had hurt them, except he had been concentrating on his crash course in what Guardians were, and was beating himself up and crying. From what his Pa said, the other boys were recovering themselves. More guardians wasn't always a good thing, especially given the new Ninth generation's situation.

However, after all that was over, after Takeshi had been given the seal of approval from Enrico that he  _did_  truly understand, Mukuro and Hayato approached him.

* * *

_One month ago._

* * *

"We need to talk." Mukuro broke the ice one morning while Takeshi was finishing his breakfast alone in the dining hall. It wasn't that Takeshi was abandoned, his father had just left to start work when Mukuro made his move.

Takeshi just nodded, walking with the two boys until they reached a lesser used living room on the third floor of the mansion. "About Tsuna right?"

Hayato sat on the coffee table, facing Mukuro and Takeshi. "That's right. You know what's happening now, and I suppose what happened. Takeshi did, the time where they almost lost Tsuna because they hadn't realised how powerful his flames were. "We need to train, we're not ready for what's to come and what might happen when we get Tsuna out of the ice."

Takeshi was quiet, "Do we know yet what condition he's going to be in?" he asked eventually. "It's been four months already, do we know if they're completely frozen? Are they getting older? Do they hear us?"

Hayato scoffed, "We know he hears us, we know you have the  _ **bond**_  and we know you know Tsuna can hear us and is awake. But it's not enough. The adults don't understand."

"So we show them. We give them proof." Mukuro finally said. "We try to find him, tonight, in our dreams, like before we were together."

It was a risk, they all knew this. To go try to find their sky when he might not even be conscious was dangerous. They could get trapped, they could exhaust their flames. But they missed their sky, Takeshi didn't even know Tsuna but even  _he_  missed his sky. Missed the memory of the boy the maids seemed to know. He was already addicted to the sky flames permeating the ice room - he needed the real thing.

"Then we start tonight." Hayato said, and as he spoke his eyes kaleidoscope with all his flames, flames he was so close to pulling out. His fellow guardians mirrored the resolve, their eyes lighting with their flames. "And we don't stop til we find our Sky."

* * *

And so they began.

They separated for the day, each with their own training and their own research to do. They were 5 and 7 year olds, they couldn't do much. Except for at night.

Mukuro was their Mist, he was their central point for the entire procedure. Each night he would ghost into Hayato and Takeshi's dreams and together their flames would lead them towards Tsuna.

It exhausted the children, and it aged them. They spent what felt like eons searching out their sky. It took months, months of walking, of sleepless sleep, of tears, of frustration, of screaming. For all the days they studied, they were awake equally as long in their minds. They aged, ever so quickly on their escapade.

They rarely were apart in these times. Daylight found them sitting before the ice, talking aloud else they'd forget how to speak, training with Reborn or his associates. But Takeshi's newness enabled the others to stay in the ice room, to isolate themselves from everyone else. Desperate, desperate for any sign that Tsuna might just be awake in the ice. Because if he was... things needed to change, because if he was awake, Xanxus was awake. No one doubted the destruction this event would have on their youngest skies, but if they weren't kept in the loop, weren't talked to, then rather than aged and matured, the boys in the ice would be destroyed. They would be forever frozen, even if there was no ice left.

Of course, this closeness was for the best. Without their sky it was more likely that the three young elements would fall apart, fester and break under the pressure. But they were together, playful, laughing, serious, and aging. They were getting to know each other and stabilizing what would be Vongola Tenth's foundation - when Tsuna returned, and when the other elements arrived.

It took them two months. Two agonizing, terrifying, exhausting months. Two months of worried glances from adults who didn't believe them. Two months where they slept for 10 hours, but were awake for all 24. Two months and they found him.

Crying, screaming, and laughing when in their dreams Tsuna was finally able to wrap himself in his Guardian's, new and old.

"Enrico, he's awake!" Hayato had gasped when, come the morning after their meeting with Tsuna, Hayato bolted into the dining room. Takeshi and even Mukuro followed, ruffled but with their flames licking the air in a real and tangible way. Licking the air and bringing to the mansion what had been missing for almost five months.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

And since that moment, the boys had been inseparable. It had been agreed that together they were for Tsuna, for their sky. Mukuro and Hayato accepted that they would not be the only guardians, and in fact it was a relief that they weren't the only ones. No sky could live off of a 5-flame user and a weakened mist. And Tsuna was not just a normal sky.

Of course, their discovery changed a lot of things.

Enrico locked himself in the ice room for three hours, not even allowing Federico or Massimo in until he returned, ardent with flame and calling orders loud and clear. After that moment, Tsuna and Xanxus were never alone except for a stretch of hours enough to let them 'rest'. If it isn't one of Tsuna and Xanxus' guardians or the Vongola Brothers sitting with them and talking, it's another member of the house. It's maids keeping Tsuna and Xanxus updated with gossip and mafia runnings, or house staff who were cleaning and idly chatting to the boys.

With all the extra monitoring equipment stationed in the room upon discovering that Tsuna and Xanxus were conscious, there was always some medical staff in the room talking about their day, or about the mansion. The newest injury, the stupidest bandaid they'd handed out.

"You wouldn't believe it, young masters! The nerve of Pablo." The chefs even dropped by, grumbling that no one deserved their artistic plating more than Tsuna. "And nothing like you, Young Master Xanxus, such a poor palette compared to yours." Xanxus always challenged the chefs to create bigger and better dishes, and Tsuna loved helping in the kitchens.

Sometimes weary, subordinates used the ice room and it's couches for rest when they returned from hard missions overseas. Not only was it the only quiet place in the entire mansion, respecting that Xanxus and Tsuna may or may not be sleeping at any moment, but it also reminded them. It reminded everyone of exactly what it was they were fighting for now. What the cleaning was about, why they no longer talk of Timoteo and why the Ninth generation guardians were now Enrico's men.

Of course, with all these people, it wasn't long until it became clear that the three youngest Vongola members were suffering. They were becoming reclusive, from friend and mentor. They didn't eat with family, barely slept. They were wasting away.

* * *

"Grab them."

"What?! What the - let go Belphegor! Fuck off!" Hayato snarled, watching as Levi shocked Takeshi and knocked him out as Lussuria snatched Mukuro. They had been in the ice room, again, staring at the ice and letting Tsuna know about their days, their lives, their plans. They hadn't heard the Varia come in, and at the moment didn't know what was happening until they were chucked in a car and speeding away from the Vongola mansion.

When they were finally trundled out of the truck they were in another mansions training room, before them were the entirety of Xanxus' elite squad, one who were becoming more and more official now that they had been able to communicate with Xanxus too.

"What the hell are you doing Squalo!" Takeshi roared, his frustration finally breaking through his cool demeanor.

He was agitated and Squalo knew it was because these boys were slipping further and further away. They had stopped training seriously. They and their flames were degrading while, it was discovered, their skies were still growing.

Xanxus' elite squad too were suffering, they were withering and fraying. They were temperamental, and it was Xanxus' flames that kept them tied together. Chaos sustained them and now there were just stagnant air and dull flames.

And so drastic changes needed to be made. For the elite squad, and for Tsuna's guardians too. Tsuna's guardians weren't children anymore, they couldn't be considered such, even Squalo saw that. They had had their dreams and realities shattered, and it was time for the futures of Vongola to team up and repair themselves, for their skies.

"This has gone on long enough." Squalo cut in when Hayato and even Takeshi started seething and pacing. "We are elements of the two most powerful skies in Vongola, and they are  _hurt."_ Squalo's eyes were starting to burn, and he knew they were reflecting his passion for this. "We will work together. From now on you are not to be apart from a member of our squad. If you're not sleeping, you're with us. I don't care if we have to synchronize our shitting. You. Will. Obey."

"Why should we listen? You're not a sky, let alone  _our sky."_  Mukuro hissed, until a hand dropped onto his shoulder and his mentor ghosted out of the dark.

"Because, child of fog, we must be united."

"Why?!" Takeshi snarked.

"Because child Enrico is gathering the most powerful elements he has access to.; He is pulling every string and favour Vongola has ever earned to bring the most powerful of the most powerful to this mansion and keep their mouths shut about why." Reborn stepped in then, stern as he stood by Mammon.

"With a powerful set of elements, there's a chance - our  **only**  chance of getting the boss back." Levi added in, eyes stern on the tiny children in their midsts. "And we are going to be the gateways to our skies so that they aren't burnt out by such a concentration of power. So you can't fuck up by not taking care of yourself you fucking twerps." He hissed, angry that their boss' safety hinged on children.

"How long do we have?" Takeshi asked finally, feeling the coolness of his flames bolster his mind.

"If Enrico has his way, the elements will be here by the end of the year. No more than six months."

Hayato took in a deep breath and nodded, eyes a kaleidoscope of colour and resolve. "Then get your fucking asses into gear." He said, shaking with anticipation. "We can't keep Tsuna waiting too long."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it.
> 
> A note on the SkySquad: if you're new to my fanfictions, especially the KHR ones, you'll not recognize this reoccurring theme. It's my HeadCannon that each Guardian in the Vongola has a 'Squad' that they run; for missions, for defense, for training etc.
> 
> These squads usually have the same flames as the guardians, Ie. Hayato runs the Storm Squad, and within this squad would be storm flame users.
> 
> Now of course, SkySquad would be different, there's no way they'd find a squad's worth of sky flame users. Instead, these are the strongest of each other squad. Say the top 2 or 3 of each Guardian Squad would make up the SkySquad. They would directly answer to Tsuna and their respective guardian, but would be essentially Tsuna's go-to men.
> 
> It's probably more of a title-holder, seeing as Tsuna had his guardians, but these SkySquad members would be responsible for missions, for keeping the other squad members in line, and looking after the mansion when the Guardians are away. This includes communication between mansion staff, squads, and allies.


	14. What it takes to break the ice

It took longer than anyone thought it would. But of course, as will all things of this nature, it couldn't be rushed. There were no second chances, no time to be wrong, no time to make a mistake. These were the lives of two young skies on the line and not one person in the mansion could risk letting harm come to them.

"Are we ready?" Enrico asked, standing beside the ice with one hand resting on it. Tsuna's guardians were standing around their sky, including a tense-looking black haired boy, new to the entire experience of being a guardian. All around, men and women prepared, lightning their flame, showing their resolve to free the children from the ice. Men and women gathered in the room. They usually never turn up in the same place except for home. Yet they were here, replying to a call for assistance from their own.

"We're ready, Kora!"

The Arcobaleno had arrived slowly, replying to the call of not only Reborn but Mammon also. Usually, Mammon would be the one asking for a favor, but this time, the woman had called one of  _her_  very rare favors in. There was uncertainty as to whether Skull would have made it, and he had been the one who suggested Tsuna's newest, most temperamental guardian in his stead. He had arrived. But as it was, the Arcobaleno were there as support only, to fill the gaps in Tsuna's and Xanxus guardians.

Together with three skies - and Lavina as a conduit - there was hope that this would be what it takes the melt the ice. Finally.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 8 months ago xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are you thinking, brother?" Enrico asked one day when Federico was sitting in his office not filling out the reports he had been staring at for half an hour.

Federico didn't seem to respond, though Enrico knew from the fluctuations of his flames that the young man was thinking hard. "We can't melt the ice because it's unstable, right?"

Enrico was already nodding. "That's correct, with Timoteo dead the ice is unstable, and without powerful enough elements close enough to Tsuna and Xanxus, we risk killing them to the ice." Enrico did well to keep the fury out of his voice, but it was there, rumbling in the bass tones of his voice.

Federico nodded, "What about the Arcobaleno? And before you say anything, I know they aren't all close to our boys but two of them are. That should temper the others. Even if it doesn't, they're powerful enough to absolutely overpower Timoteo."

For a moment there was silence, their minds running over the options. "We're missing two clouds, one Sun, one Lightning...and if we take into account what Mukuro and Mammon have been muttering about recently, half a mist, right?"

"That's right! The Arcobaleno could fill in those positions, backup Xanxus' guardians and Tsuna's guardians, give the boost in power we need to melt the ice!" Federico started bouncing, but Enrico's folded eyebrows stirred something in him. "What's wrong, fratello?!" He growled. "Aren't you excited? Don't you  _WANT_  our boys out?!"

Federico was silenced by the wave of  _furious_  sky flames that pushed him into his seat. "Don't you  _dare_  presume I do not want  **my boys free** , Federico." He took a very deep breath, realizing that their anger was not coming from a real place, but from the gaping emptiness in their chests. "We still need to time it right. The ice is so unstable that it's still trying to create itself."

Frowning, Federico was about to open his mouth when Massimo walked in, obviously alarmed by how  _angry_  Enrico's flames felt. The large man huffed, a little dazed and a little worried. "Well, I think  _you_ two have been brewing too long. It's time to ask Reborn and Mammon what they think before you stew yourselves sour."

That's how the crazy busy, chaotic storm that would assault the Vongola in the following months started.

Reborn had been stunned to say the least, hadn't even thought about his fellow strongest. He spun his gun as Mammon grew silent beside him. "They're unlikely to gather here. They are not affiliated with Vongola and with all the rumors and unease…" she started, but something akin to hope also bloomed.

"But if both of us call in a favour, their curiosity might just overthrow their unease at the situation." Reborn agreed, and before Massimo could get a real answer, the hitman was on the phone and Mammon spirited away.

* * *

The first turned up like a whirlwind. Not there and then, suddenly, there.

"I don't want to rush your people, Reborn, but we are on a time constraint." Enrico didn't pull punches against Reborn. He was a boss and a Father. Reborn was also his closest friend. He couldn't afford to pull punches.

Reborn just smirked and, between this moment and the next, there was suddenly another man sitting beside the hitman in the broad family room. Sipping tea pleasantly and smiling coyly, as if he had been sitting there the entire time. "I apologize for making you think my arrival was late, Don Vongola. Considering this is a favor from us, I would not make us feel rushed." were the wise words from a man who kept the strongest storm under wraps.

Enrico felt cowed. In the face of the two strongest, whose eyes seemed to glow in unison for a moment, it was hard not to. "Apologies, Fon. You must understand the tension in the mansion."

"Why don't you explain it to me then, Enrico?" Fon replied calmly, soothed now that the brash Don has been intimidated just a little.

* * *

"I don't know what you want me to say, Viper." Skull explained, pacing around the hotel room he was staying in. It was a layover. He had a flight the next day and then would be radio silent for an uncertain amount of time.

He was itching. His flames roiling in his chest as Viper's exhaustion palpably crossed their secure line. That she was even using their private line for a  _favor_  was enough to get the protective beast in his chest roaring. He owed the Arcobaleno a lot. He had not known his power, he hadn't known how it affected his fame, and he hadn't known how close he was to exposure and death. They had trained him, taken him in, given him a home. He  _ **owed**_  them everything, and that he was now stuck between two hard places and his  _ **home**_  had him howling.

"Ease, child." Viper spoke softly, frustrated beyond all limits with the one element they  _needed,_  because neither Xanxus nor Tsuna had one, and none of the brothers' guardians could compare, but also understanding that Skull was young, barely eighteen and was probably battling his outright vicious flames to even get a word out. It worked, of course, her tone of gentle frustration cooled Skulls fury. "You cannot help the timing, but we cannot wait any longer. We will find another that is strong enough."

Skull cussed, furious that he couldn't be there. But he had to do something. Anything.

"What about Fon? Doesn't he have a nephew who's starting to show some crazy cloud abilities? If you get him there his age might help bridge the gap between your trapped skies and the other clouds you bring in."

There was a moment of silence before palpable relief filtered through the receiver. It was enough to soothe the protective beast Skull was coming to know. "Be safe, child. Return to us when you can."

And then a dial tone.

* * *

Colonello strolled into the mansion with laughter and cheer before making himself at home in the wing set aside for them in the Vongola mansion. It was with feet propped up that Federico found Colonello, the poor young man nearly popped the blond full of lead, having been startled by the loud and exuberant greeting.

"Yo, young Vongola!"

Federico composed himself quickly though, hope bolstering his returned greeting. They were only missing a few now, and soon his boys would be home. He grinned at Colonello's prideful grin. "Colonello, we were expecting you to arrive with your lovely lady."

"Let her hear you call her that and then you'll know why I didn't." Then a more somber tone entered his laughing voice, "Boss wouldn't let her go just yet, something about arrogant Vongola brothers. Mind telling me what that's all about?"

Federico's eyes swirled as he heard the words, fury and indignation coiling in his gut. Of course he knew he had to control himself. Since Xanxus and Tsuna were imprisoned, it was  _all_  about tempering themselves. Colonello couldn't have known that Tsuna was not truly from Enrico's loins, couldn't know that Iemitsu's son hadn't truly died those two years ago.

"I see." Federico replied instead, noting the way Colonello sat up quickly at the furious display. "That arrogant prick should know better than to snarl at his keepers. I will let my brothers know." Then he swung flaming eyes at Colonello, trying to soothe the fury when the other looked confused and genuinely concerned. "I would explain to Reborn about your Boss' actions. He would know best how to keep animosity out."

With that, Federico left to tell his brothers of Colonello's arrival, and of Iemitsu's underhanded transgression.

* * *

Lal, of course, was prepared for the animosity towards her boss when she arrived three days later, and two weeks earlier than she had said because Colonello had called her immediately after his conversation with Reborn.

She had spit fire at her boss, lashing him with words and explaining in very few words exactly what she thought of a man who let personal grudges interfere with ONE: his superior's orders and requests (despite it being a request to Lal and Colonello, not Iemitsu himself); and TWO: not do his utmost to save the life of his  _ **fucking**_  son, regardless of actually being in contact or possession of said son.

Lal had walked out of work as soon as it was responsible for her to do so. She set Turmeric and Sassafras up to do her job (which was basically the work of three people, but she trusted those two ladies implicitly) while she was away. She didn't know how long it would be until she returned. Given the vibrations over her connected flames, the Arcobaleno might be with the Vongola for the foreseeable future. Her husband was extraordinarily curious about the changes seen in Reborn and the Vongola Brothers because of their bond with Tsunayoshi, and that made Lal curious too.

Speaking of her husband, it was with little fanfare or announcement that Lal threw herself onto the couch with Colonello, and next to Fon as soon as she arrived at the mansion. She was still furious with Iemitsu and was ready for a good lay-in before dealing with the very serious situation surrounding the Dying Will Ice.

* * *

Fon had been initially hesitant to offer up his nephew, despite Skull's reassurance that clouds always do better under the influence of skies, and were also not susceptible to latching onto the first sky they find just because it was convenient. It took true compatibility and a desire within the cloud to find a home for them to stick around. Kyouya would be fine.

Still, even as he held the young boy of six in his arms and walked towards the mansion, Fon was hesitant. Kyouya had come willingly, intrigued by the idea that his most powerful uncle needed  _his_  help, but also feeling uneasy about being alone in a mansion of enemies.

Of course that feeling only became a feeling of utter disgust when, as soon as he was put down, a tall, gangly child, probably a year or two younger than him, barreled into him, laughing like a zebra before a lion.

"Hahaha, you must be Kyouya! It's nice to meet you, welcome to the family." Kyouya snarled in principle at a Japanese boy speaking Italian to him, but his Uncle's eyebrow raise made him pause. "I hope you can keep up with us. Tsuna doesn't need a weak cloud."

Fon was absolutely floored by Takeshi's lack of tact, especially when Kyouya unleashed a wave of immature cloud flames to throttle the younger boy. Takeshi has proven to be the epitome of a rain every-other time that Fon had seen him, but this interaction made Fon reassess the children of Tsuna's brood. "I have nothing to prove to herbivores." he snarled, even as Takeshi danced around him with laughter. Reborn had taken the young rain under his wing and the boy was showing to be quite adaptable when his sky's needs were motivation.

"Oya, oya, this must be what Sweet-Tsunayoshi had said would appear." Mukuro appeared in a swirling mass of mist that seemed to frustrate Kyouya and delight Takeshi. "He seems less than our sky hoped."

Even before Kyouya could get his blood boiling at the scything comment from the older boy, Hayato appeared and Fon could only look on with dread as the four sky-less elements created the perfect storm front in the larger an most open common area in the main wing of the mansion.

Fon looked to the balcony overlooking the common area when a wave of Sky flames washed the room. All four boys whipped their heads up, their inner elements recognizing Tsuna's fathers - and the part of his set - even Kyouya with immature and bolstering flames couldn't ignore the wave.

"Hayato," Enrico said, a hint of fondness in his voice. "You know you should only play in the training rooms or playrooms assigned to you. You're going to knock someone over if you aren't careful."

Hayato looked a little shamefaced, even though he grinned a little at the attention. Takeshi looked absolutely joyous at the idea though, and answered for Hayato before the silver-storm could answer the Don. "Don't worry, Enrico, we'll go show our new friend to the rooms! Maybe Reborn or Colonello will even give us our lesson early!"

Mukuro rolled his eyes at the enthusiasm of his fellow guardians. He, for one, did  _not_  want his lessons early. So without a word, he began strolling towards their 'playroom' on the East-side of the elements wing. He did enjoy the idea of testing out the new child's skills. Mukuro had come to terms with the fact that he had to share the glory of his sky. He would have to share with elements at least. This feral child before them was not an element yet, despite the feeling they  _all_  had that he was a guardian, and thus Mukuro felt righteous in his desire to test the new boy.

Fon could only contemplate the situation he put his nephew in by bringing him to the mansion. A small part of him thought it was a mistake, but the larger part of him, the part that saw Skull as a young and highly malleable cloud, and had seen Kyouya level a playground with his temper because of a drive for order knew that this was the last chance that Kyouya had to stabilize himself before he self-destructed, or was taken out by a far harsher beast even before his fangs grew out.

Fon could only hope as his nephew, whom he viewed as a son, was dragged away to 'play' with the other children.

* * *

Verde, as always, was the last to show up, disgruntled at the thought of leaving his experiments on hold to uphold a favor. But he was a lightning, and as such, he had pride in taking a hit for his small family. He was irked by this threat, the threat to their sanity and their normalcy that he could not get in front of.

But he could get behind the movement that would end the threat, and for Verde, that was enough. He, at least, was polite enough to remain in the front foyer until one of the other Arcobaleno or some other kind of member of the mansion could lead him to his rooms. In this case, Lal and Massimo arrived to lead him to the wing the Arcobaleno would be staying in for an undisclosed amount of time.

His eyes roved over the tense family he had created for himself with intrigue.

"Now that I've managed to grace you with my presence, I suppose it's time to get to work?"

Massimo grinned, and as he did, a wave of sky flames, so hopeful and energetic, filled the room and spread to his brothers. The entire mansion could feel when Verde arrived because it signaled the start.

"Indeed. Now we start."

* * *

If you thought that the trouble would be done with the strongest gathered, you would be wrong. Their own unifying sky and the skies present being were so unbalanced and uneasy that it made for frayed tempers.

The Arcobaleno had their own wing, somewhere quiet and away from the developing temperaments of the young elements and stressed skies. For the most part, they roamed the mansion, went about their daily activities and daily jobs without any kind of disturbance - to or from the mansion staff - but sometimes they would butt heads. Sometimes Fon got too close to Hayato and their opposing storms collided spectacularly. Sometimes Colonello and Lal couldn't understand why Tsuna was taken from their boss, or why Reborn got so god damn  _ornery_  when they tried to ask him.

It was tense. The training rooms were demolished and the Vongola grew to truly appreciate the Seven Strongest gathered under a roof that wasn't theirs.

"We move now." Hayato had announced one morning. His eyes were burning in a kaleidoscope of colour, whirling and clashing together. Mukuro and Takeshi mirrored this image, looking like little gods sent for a reckoning. Massimo looked uncertain, even while Federico was just about burst with excitement. Verde scoffed at the idiocy and impatience of children in the face of such a decision - one that required accuracy. However, it was decided when Kyouya looked up and, for the first time, his eyes glowed with the protective fury of a cloud separated from his sky.

"So it will be." Enrico whispered and his sky flames proclaimed it as they washed the entire mansion in his resolve. "The skies return tonight."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxPresentxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were all gathered in the ice room, a year and a half after the ice had been formed, their breath ghosting twisted rainbows as they moved. It wasn't cold, instead the flames in their breath reacted with the ice made from a corrupt sky and created the display.

The children were shifting anxiously, and the adult squad members were tense. They remembered when Hayato and Tsuna had nearly killed themselves because of their overactive flames. They remembered the blood and the exhaustion that had plagued the mansion for weeks after. But they were determined. They were determined to see their boys home.

Enrico stood in front of the ice with his brothers. All of Tsuna and Xanxus' guardians stood before their skies, a hand on the ice and waiting for instruction. The Arcobaleno were scattered among the children with Reborn at the end. All the squad members arranged themselves in sections of each element. Lavina stood in the center of it behind Hayato and in front of all the squads. She and her son would be the buffer, the ones holding the brunt of the work channeling flames as they transitioned. All the guardians, in fact, would hold the burden of melting the ice, hence why the Arcobaleno had been called.

Lavina opened her eyes, the colours of her flames swirling as she nodded to Enrico. Slowly, and starting with storm, the squads lit their flames in a wave of undulating power, moving to sun, rain, mist, cloud, and finally sky. They rotated, undulating their power as Lavina and Hayato forced the ice to melt.

The Arcobaleno could feel the pressure and acted as barriers to the immense, determination within the fires. The room was hot and stifling. It smelt like burnt rubber, but they felt it. All of them. Every person in the room felt it when the ice began to melt.

They had had practiced all those many months ago when Tsuna's life hung in the balance, but even still, younger squad members started to fall, their flames just not up to the task of such precise and sustained determination.

Blood started dripping from every facial orifice as the strain grew. Even Reborn and Mammon gritted their teeth against the pressure, and their fellows folded and faulted. Mammon was never so happy that Skull had managed to rush back to them. Panting and exhausted, he had taken his place behind Kyouya, supporting the boy's impressive, but immature flames. He was the weak link in this group, having not bonded with Tsuna properly in his three months in the mansion, but with Skull behind him, cussing and panting, they were fighting through.

Just as the flames were wavering, Federico screaming for people to believe, to just get the fuck back up, to  _ **keep going we're almost there**_ , the ice exploded outwards. Shards and flames filled the room knocking anyone who was not firmly planted down. People screamed, yelling when smoke filled the room. Lavina passed out on the floor as medics flooded and they feared the worst. After all, there was no precedent for this, there was no research, nothing except Verde's hours that had been poured over what Vongola had already surmised. But he hadn't had much time, only a month between arriving and Kyoya giving the signal. Verde had predicted, but people were not predictable entities.

Finally, the medics were there, and someone opened the windows to the gardens to let the smoke finally clear.

And when it did, what a sight.

The children were collapsed, and the adults leaned on each other or on the furniture around the room. Some of the younger members had passed out, and most were rubbing the dripping blood from their noses or eyes. Federico, even as Massimo leveled him, was sure that the medical ward would be treating flame depletion for months to come. There were shards of dying will ice embedded in the walls and furniture. The computers monitoring Xanxus and Tsuna this past year and a half were shattered, sparking and wheezing. There were people injured, and the air was filled with the most glorious smell, the smell of fresh sky flames, the smell that everyone had come to associate with the Vongola brothers and Tsuna as a united front.

Awe filled the room. All their exhaustion, all the sour taste on their tongues, all the confusion and disorientation evaporated.

On bent knee and with his shoulders hitching unashamedly was Enrico, and cradled in his arms were the two figures whose faces, for a year, had been etched in pain. Now their faces were smooth, passed out from the entire ordeal, chests rising and falling evenly. Flames were finally free to wash the room with the same warmth, sweetness, and power the mansion had come to expect once Tsuna arrived.

Tsuna and Xanxus were home, encircled in Enrico's arms. A year and a half older, as they expected. Scarred, as they expected. But they were home, and Federico was the first to let loose the guttural, joyous call that unleashed a wave of pure, unadulterated  _relief_  from all those who still had even an ounce of flame left to announce their success.

The skies were back, and with it, the era of Vongola, the likes of which no one has ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO you might be thinking that Reborn and Skull were out of character here. My reply to that? This is a world prior-to-or-without-the-arcobaleno-curse. Reborn, in my opinion, copes with this sudden loss of prestige and respect when he becomes a baby by becoming violent. To prove that he is still STRONG and worthy of attention. To prove that, infantile or not, he is a hitman who will and can kill you.
> 
> Skull therefore faces a lot of abuse from Reborn as a young, hopeful kid who is still able to move on. Is even more fantastic for being a stuntman and looking like a child. SO before all that muck with the curse, I feel like their relationship would be healthier, without all these poor coping methods. So yes, Skull doesn't fear Reborn in the same way, and Reborn doesn't abuse him so much.
> 
> Kindly,
> 
> Bleach-ed-Na-tsu :3


	15. Turmoil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I know, it’s been what seems like a decade since I posted for this story. I won’t explain, I’ll just leave you to the chapter. But, please known that this chapter jumps around a lot there are a lot of time cuts and jump scenes. I’ve tried my best to warn you and explain them. Bare with me, and ask if you’re confused.

“I think it’s time to start some rumours.” Enrico was standing facing the gardens of his home on a stormy evening, not even six days after Tsuna and Xanxus were finally freed from the ice. Said boys were still recovering in the hidden wing of the mansion.  
“Rumours?” Federico was writing a report for the sky squadron, updating security, trying to waylay some of the small fry that were trying to start coups when his brother spoke. Enrico spoke with certainty, and that was usually worth notice.  
When Enrico turned around, Massimo realised what he meant. “You want to bring Tsuna into the light? He’s not even cleared to walk around the mansion yet.” His voice, usually placating was deep with anger that their leader would put their child at risk. “You want to toss him to the dogs, before he’s even fit to train again?”  
“I don’t understand.” Federico admitted, putting the paper down in favour of facing his steely eyed eldest brothers.  
“Well before any of this happened,” Reborn suddenly spoke-up from the corner where he and Squalo were discussing training and rehabilitation plans, “your brothers had suggested that they start a rumour mill to protect Tsuna and fully integrate him into the Vongola.”  
“Why not just say he’s our son, and let our word be final on it?” Federico answered, a little frustrated he wasn’t in on this plan, but also understanding that a lot has happened.  
“Because ‘our son’ is the problem.” Massimo sighed, releasing the tension and trying to rationalize Enrico’s decisions in his head. “Without some explanation, some rumour, some truth the mafia will tear him apart. Especially when in the future he’s in the limelight and the mafia get wind that he calls us all ‘Father’.”  
Federico mulled on that. Before asking to understand what these rumours would mean. “The plan would be to choose a close friend, each of us Xanxus included. We get each of these people to spread a rumour. A Rumour about whose son Tsuna is.” Enrico began.  
“He's Enrico's son; his mother died during birth.” Massimo started again, rubbing his eyes. “ He's your son, Federico; his mother in hiding.”  
“He's Massimo's son; his mother killed for trying to steal him.” Reborn continued, aware of Squalo’s intense stare next to him, having been unaware of this plan too. “Or he's Xanxus' actual brother, found on the streets. He's a bastard son of someone else. Timoteo’s bastard (he has Xanxus after all), anything that’s even remotely believable.”   
Enrico continued again “A rumour that he's a test tube child that one of us commissioned. The point is, because these rumours start with someone we trust explicitly, no one can ever tell what is true. All of them SEEM true, but none put Tsuna anywhere near Nana or Iemitsu. It’s to protect Tsuna and assure his place in our famiglia.”  
“But it comes with risks.” Federico realized. “It officially announces Tsuna as our child, as heir, as Vongola Decimo one day. It welcomes him into the Mafia.” then he paused. “Everyone would need to know the truth, all our rumour spreaders. We can’t do that, not now. He’s so precious and defenceless!”  
Enrico watched his youngest brother and sighed. “But, with Timoteo gone, we need to reassure the world that we are standing strong. That our rein is assured. I don’t want to wait because of how tumultuous our positions are right now, but I want to wait….”  
“We can’t.” Reborn sighed too. He had been aware of these plans from the beginning, as Tsuna’s (the Tenth generation’s) tutor he had to be aware of any change to his ward’s positionality and safety. He didn’t like this plan anymore than any of the brothers. “We can’t wait for Tsuna to be fully healed, we need to get the ball rolling. He’s already well past the normal age of announcement. Before he is seen for the first time he needs to be a solid fixture in the mafia’s mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While all this was happening, the mansion was thrumming. Six days after the big melt, after the cradle incident had finally ended, and the mansion was filled to the brim with pure restless flames. Not only were Xanxus guardians reacquainting themselves with their boss, but Tsuna had gained two guardians while on ice, it was breathtaking to see this all happen.  
“Tsuna, you awake?”  
“Yeah! Come in Hayato I need to show you all something!” Just like the last incident, where Hayato and Tsuna were almost lost, the young boy of six proved that he was just as resilient as ever. His smile had returned not two days after he woke, and when his guardians walked calmly into the room, so much surer, older, stronger than they had been, he couldn’t help but grin.  
His grin flooded the room with his Sky flames, not yet ready to settle into his body again after encasement. His smile seemed to relieve the tension in the guardians, who- though they had almost three months to get used to Kyouya added into the ranks, and almost a year with Takeshi- still were a little unsure of themselves.  
“How are you feeling today, Tsuna?” Hayato asked, throwing himself onto the bed beside his sky, even as Mukuro and Takeshi took seats more leisurely on the chairs in Tsuna’s room. Xanxus’ room was attacked to Tsuna’s, but that had only happened the day before.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Six Days Ago  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was nothing. Then suddenly there was fire and screaming.  
Tsuna isn’t sure what was happening, or where he was. He didn’t realize he was screaming until he heard the brassy, pitchy voice next to him. “LIttle fuck, where, what? Fuck!” Xanxus burst into his view. Neither boy noticed that there was no ice.  
Xanxus was there, a mass of flames and blood and Tsuna couldn’t see. There was flames everywhere, exploding out of the pair even as their hands touched and Xanxus pulled Tsuna in. The room was hot, and stuffy and smells like fermented fruit, but behind the flames and smoke and screaming was white. “X-Xanxus! What...fratello what happened? Where’s N-Nonno?! Where are we!?”  
Tsuna’s voice sounded weird, different, he was screeching and trying to claw his way into Xanxus’ body. It was the only thing that made sense, the only thing okay with this whole situation. They had been FROZEN!  
“I- fuck I don’t know. Little sky we need to calm down. Varia Quality remember?!” Xanxus was screeching too, screaming and disoriented, feeling blind and new. Like he was just born. But his little cub was vulnerable, and there were flames everywhere, and he didn’t know where he was or where the danger was and it was fucking RILING HIM UP. He needed to figure it out, he needed to protect his cub.  
Tsuna was just a mess. He was screaming and scared and tired. There were wires in his arm, and his chest felt like it was heaving, but Xanxus was telling him to do something, and like Reborn said, he needed to listen when things were uncertain. And things were uncertain.  
His flames felt like a thousand horses, whipping and pulling and trying to run wild. He was so scared. But he tried to breath, pulled his flames to his chest. Pulled them back into his core where they belonged. He was too tired to let them run, he needed them back so he could protect his Fratello, and his famiglia from Nonno and from danger.  
And just like that, Xanxus and Tsuna looking at each other dead in the eye, the flames are gone. Wrapped up into their own cores but flicking around them intermittently, as if there’s just too much in them to be contained.  
No sooner had this happened was Enrico there, arms around them. They struggled, their flames surging forward again, but Enrico held fast, using his own flames to smother his children and trying not to flinch when they screamed in pain. But soon his scent, his arms, his flames and the tendrils of flames from all the others finally got through. Enrico held them close letting them cling to him and not mentioning anything when Tsuna breaks down and when Xanxus bites his shoulder to try to keep his screams inside.  
They had been so scared.  
Everything was so new and different.  
They passed out quickly after that. And Enrico can only sigh in relief. Relief that they woke, that Massimo and Federico had just stepped out and hadn’t witnessed that. Relief that he had been able to hold them again.  
“It’s a good sign my friend that they could pull their flames back, that they’re rational enough to know to protect each other.” Reborn explains, hand on Enrico’s shoulder even as the man’s shoulder shake with so many emotions. “It’s a good sign.”  
Reborn didn’t sound entirely convinced. But the good thing was that they woke up at all, stood up at all, had flames at all. No one knew what would happen when someone was frozen in dying will ice. The knowledge had been lost many many years ago, and it was such an old unused power of Vongola. As such, the idea of children being frozen? Who could even imagine what would happen. Verde and all the Vongola scientists were researching and studying but they might not know for decades. But, in the end, Tsuna and Xanxus woke up. They spoke. They had flames. It was enough to be celebrated.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Present   
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsuna thought about it, he was feeling better. “I’m great, I think it’s time to go for a walk!”  
However, even as Tsuna was throwing off his sheets, two sets of hands pushed him back towards the bed. “Haha, that’s awesome Tsuna, but I think you should rest a bit more yeah?” Takeshi’s smile was tense, unsure, worried, anxious.  
“Kufufufu, maybe getting a nurse to check first, hmm little sky?” Even Mukuro seemed a bit tense.  
Hayato bristled, “Oi, Tsuna said he’s okay, he can try. We’ve been through worse, right Tsuna?”  
The young boy nodded, a little startled by the attack by his guardians. “Yeah, Haya and I were worse, and I’ve been in here longer now. I can get up!” he was a little upset that his friends were being so weird. He was fine.  
Though apprehensive, the guardians relented. Tsuna swung his legs over the edge of his bed and jumped down, when nothing happened - no dizzy, yucky, tired feeling - his guardians seemed to relax. Sensing eyes on him, Tsuna looked over at Kyouya and smiled. He and Kyouya had spent some time alone, when everyone was asleep so Tsuna wasn’t offended that the boy was scowling or that he was so far away from them.  
He still followed as Tsuna led his friends to the gardens. And really that was what mattered.  
Going to the gardens was such a refreshing experience! Tsuna literally danced with Takeshi and Hayato as they spun around the wet grasses. Laughter burst from all the guardians, and even Kyouya had a little smile. It was fun seeing a child who almost died laugh.  
“Maa maa, Tsuna you’re not supposed to be faster than us!” Takeshi whined lightly, chasing Tsuna through the flower beds.  
“You just got to get better!” Tsuna replied cheekily.  
Tsuna just grinned and ran faster, grabbing Mukuro’s hands and hiding behind the oldest boy when Takeshi - only slightly offended - tried to chase Tsuan more.  
“Young master!”  
The yell halted all the children. Tsuna ducked his shoulders in confusion, and Hayato and Takeshi were immediately on guard in front of their sky. Even Kyouya shifted, his smile wiped off and the fun over as Nathaniel, the main butler, ran over in a panic.  
“Nate!” Tsuna cheered, no longer worried at the yelling. “I’m all better look! I’ve missed you, how was your vaca-”  
“Tsunayoshi what are you doing out here?!” The man yelled when he approached. “You are supposed to be on bed rest.”  
“I- Nate, I. I’m feeling better! I’m just play-”  
Nathaniel cut off Tsuna again, grabbing him and lifting him up. “Your fathers have given strict orders that you’re to remain in your rooms. I’m very disappointed that you’d leave before you’re well. You were very sick, Tsunayoshi.” Nate’s voice had never been this stern before, Tsuna’s heart dropped and tears welled up. “And you, young masters, as his guardians you are responsible for his health and safety. And look at the risk you put him under.”  
Tsuna bristled, fury rolling through him. “They didn’t put me in danger!” He growled, the righteous fury of an insulted sky coursing through him. “They were helping me! Don’t you dare blame my elements.”  
But Nate ignored him, and instead held the struggling six year old while his guardians ran after him. The children were yelling too, trying to get Nate to let go when Tsuna struggled harder, obviously disliking the hold on him. Kyouya threw his tonfa at the man, wacking him in the side of the head. The man practically dropped Tsuna into Hayato’s waiting arms and the kids surrounded him.  
“Herbivore, the little omnivore doesn’t want to go. He says he isn’t sick, you shouldn’t force him. He is your superior even now. Stand down.” Kyouya wasn’t entirely verbal, and it was either the shock from the tonfa or from hearing Kyouya speak more than 3 words at once that kept Nate silent for a moment. Still, the man stood, his eyes furious.   
Just as Nate was about to say more Enrico, Fon, and Reborn walked around the corner. The men all stopped at the scene. Tsuna was in the middle of a group of furious elements and Nate was bleeding from the forehead. Kyouya was standing between Nate and the group, cloud flames pooling at his feet and a tonfa missing from his hands.  
“Kyouya?” Fon asked, soothing in all his confusion.  
“Uncle, this man manhandled the little sky-omnivore without his permission. I am doing my due diligence.”  
Nate turned to his boss and bowed. “I found these children in the gardens running around after I found young master Tsunayoshi’s room empty.”  
Enrico looked conflicted, especially seeing the violence of Kyouya released on his house staff. Tsuna also looked unwell, but Enrico obviously didn’t have all the pieces. “Go get cleaned up and put a report on my desk by this evening.” When Nate looked like he was going to hesitate Enrico was more serious. “Go Nate, I will deal with this. You did your duty.”  
“Bye Nate.” Tsuna whispered with uncertainty, the man turned and waved back, glaring at the bristling guardians.  
Soon Enrico had Tsuna up in his arms and they were striding back to the medical ward that Xanxus and Tsuna were staying in. “What happened, Tresoro? I thought you liked Nathaniel.”  
Tsuna nodded, he did like Nate. “We were just playing in the gardens. I was feeling busy and good and I wanted to spend time with mine own. Nate just kinda ran up and grabbed me. He said you told him I wasn’t allowed to play!”  
“And Kyouya?” Fon asked, a little uncertain of how Enrico would feel about a house member being struck by his nephew.  
“He was protecting the Tenth, sir.” Hayato insisted.  
“He was, Daddy. He was trying to get Nate to let go. I didn’t like it.”  
Enrico sighed and rubbed his face, he wanted to believe his children, he wanted to indulge his sick little boy. But he had an injured subordinate now, and a mansion to appease. The small group had arrived at Tsuna’s room and Mammon was waiting there with a frown on her lovely face. She had spent time with Mukuro and Tsuna one evening getting ready for who they thought would be the next guardian to arrive and had hoped to spend more time doing so now. The lessons were strictly controlled under Reborn’s and the head Sun-doctor’s guidance.   
“I see that there has been a situation.” She sighed, she kissed Tsuna’s cheek before walking down the corridor. “Mukuro, follow me, your lessons for the day begin now. We will discuss what happened.”  
Mukuro frowned heavily, not happy at being ordered around, but also respecting Mammon’s guidance. Instead he turned to Tsuna and pushed reassurance and his own kind of love down their shared connection. A mental and physical and emotional connection all at once. “We will speak in our dreams tonight, it’s about time the wandering cloud joined us.”  
Tsuna nodded even as Fon and Reborn stepped forward.  
“Takeshi, you are with me today. Hayato, Verde wants to see you in the labs in ten minutes. I’d get moving.” Reborn ruffled Tsuna's hair, his eyes full of concern and intrigue. Like he knew something was going to happen and wasn’t sure which direction the explosion would go.  
“Which means, Kyouya you’re with me. It looks like we will be working on control today, again. Move it.” Fon looked like his usually cool nerve was a frayed temper and Kyouya looked like he was going to refuse until he noticed. He sulked off after Fon, leaving Tsuna and his Dad.  
“Does that mean you and I are finally going to train?” Tsuan asked excitedly. His flames started buzzing in anticipation, his guardians had been telling him all about their training for so long and Tsuna just wanted to train with his Padri. He started wiggling with nerves until Enrico chuckled.  
“No, little lion. You’re going to sit here and read with me and rest. It was not very smart to go out. What do you thin could have happened?” Enrico asked as he sat on the bed with Tsuna and pulled out a book. A big book.  
“I could have fainted, or hurt myself, but Daddy - I felt fine! I felt restless. I needed to be with them.” Tsuna insisted. Enrico seemed to brush him off though and instead started reading aloud. “Now little lion, I know it’s frustrating. I know you want to go play with your guardians. But you almost died and we are scared. We want to protect you.”  
Tsuna listened well to his Father. But the frustrated tears fell and his little fist squeezed tight. No one saw his eyes flash orange.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This happened again and again. For more than two weeks. While Tsuna had finally been given clearance to walk in the gardens and around the mansion, if anyone thought he had strained himself too much or he so much as thought about playing a game he was put straight to bed. His guardians would keep him company, but it wasn’t enough. He seemed to get most of his energy out in his dreams where no adults could stop him. It was so frustrating!  
And the lessons. Arcobaleno and Padri alike would collect Tsuna’s guardians, Rebor would take Takeshi or Hayato, Mammon or Skull would take Kyouya and Mukuro. And every time the Guardians left, Tsuna was left with someone else to go over writing or reading or maths or science. He doesn't want to read. He wanted to be trained.  
“Zio why can’t I come with you?! I miss you.” Tsuna cried one evening, clinging to Reborn who had come to take Takeshi for training. The little rain looked so conflicted, seeing his little sky falling apart and not knowing how to help because the adults wouldn’t let him. “I miss our lessons, and going to the park and building stamina. I’m FINE!”  
Reborn grit his teeth, because he could see that, he could see that Tsuna’s flames were ardent and beautiful and needed release. “I’m sorry little treasure. You’re fathers and Verde aren’t sure how the ice affected you. They’re scared to let you go.”  
Tsuna just cried until Reborn left with a reluctant Takeshi, but the boy was powerless in Reborn’s grip.  
“Why can’t I go, fratello?” Tsuna cried as Xanxus walked in. He had also not been cleared to go train. But at least he had been cleared to leave the mansion. Mostly because he had Mammon as a guardian and the woman being an adult gave her more leniency. The new assassination group was also squirreled away in Xanxus’ mansion, and since Mammon assured the brothers that Xanxus was doing mostly paperwork and design work he was allowed to go. He was physically training there in secret, but Tsuna didn’t have that luxury.  
“I don’t know, little fuck. I know we’re fine. I know you’re flames are bursting. I’ll see if I can knock the fear from your stupid fathers.”  
That didn't help Tsuna right now though. He was not allowed to be with his guardians. All his fathers were keeping him away from them. Massimo wouldn’t even let him jump off the bed into his arms anymore, and that hurt Tsuna so so much.  
Tsuna was so mad! He was fine. He was a little sky and he was fine! He didn’t want to rest. He didn’t want to read anymore. He was old enough to train with his guardians. He wasn’t dying anymore!  
Tears built in his eyes and hot hot turmoil rumbled in his gut. He had never ever felt like this before and it made him feel so so very sick. He didn’t like it. Not one bit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyouya didn’t really know what was happening. He had been brought here by his uncle, a man he reluctantly respected. The man had taught him everything he knew after all. While Kyouya’s family had been sure to give him the basics, they had little time for the heir of their regal family when he developed his temperamental flames. So when Fon asked him if he’d like to go somewhere that needed him because of the strength he had and would always challenge him, well Kyouya was 7 years of stern intelligence and he said yes without hesitation.  
But it had been a strange, strange place. Challenging? Unbelievably so. Comfortable. No. No it wasn’t. Besides the strange icy room that he had grown attached to, with all the tears and resolve clinging to the space, there was nowhere in the mansion he could be comfortable. Too many overly emotional people trying to treat him like he was four and didn’t know why he was here.  
He had Cloud flames - and even at 7 (almost 8) he had a bucket load overflowing at every milestone he reached. They needed him, and his Uncle Fon has assured him that he’d meet some interesting people if he did.  
As he followed the little brown headed sky and his gaggle of guardians, Kyouya thought on that. Did he meet interesting people? In boat loads. The Vongola Brothers themselves were interesting powerful beasts and Kyouya had been humbled enough in meeting them to thank them for taking him in and allowing him to train. They’d been professional, treating him like a powerful little entity - like he was - before introducing him to the children.  
And that, right there, is where the interest started.  
Mukuro had looked at Kyouya with cautions anger. Mukuro seemed more like a man than a boy to Kyouya. They way he talked, walked, held himself. It spoke of scars, or a carnivore that had walked a long and lonely road. He regarded Kyouya like an upstart who had the potential to overthrow them all.  
Kyouya liked that, he liked the power of it. The heady feeling of being estimated right on mark. And as such he and Mukuro clashed. They clashed like gods trapped in little bodies. Like the titans that formed the earth. The Easternmost wing in the ‘Children's play area’ had been dedicated to them when it became clear that they caused less trouble when they were allowed to duke it out.  
Mukuro was terrified of Kyouya, for many many reasons. This boy was a ball of volatile potential. Just straight-up volatile. He was a concoction of fury, strength, unrestrained flames, and an intelligence that glinted in eyes far to old for the baby-fat lined body. This little upstart infuriated Mukuro - he waltz into Tsuna’s territory like he owned it, and like he could care less. Kyouya had every potential to make the Tenth generation the best or worst of them all, ad to Mukuro it looked like he couldn’t give a fuck. And Tsuna, the only thing that could possibly control a cloud like that was not here to tame him.  
Mukuro was furious. Furious that they were put in this position. Put in a position of debt to this cloud. “Kufufufu. Don’t think I’m going to give these children over to you.” He hissed. “You don’t deserve them. You’re not going to take them from me,”  
“Hn, one might think you….care about these herbivores. I’d think more of an old-soul like you.” Kyouya spit.  
And they clashed. Burgeoning cloud and mist flames pushed to their limits as these two predators clashed for their place in this growing wrecked family.   
Enrico and Federico appeared then, flames alight in their eyes and their weapons, shoving these two children to the floor and forcing them into submission. Kyouya snarled and spat, throwing cloud flames and fists all the way to his rooms as Federico wrestled the boy out. Mukuro stayed where he was, mind whirling with possibilities and with Kyouya’s last words.  
“I did not come here to burn this place. I am as lost as you, but I will admit that, will you?”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hayato had known they’d be bringing in a cloud to help them. He knew, he had been sneaking in research when the adults weren’t looking. He knew the ice was complex and unstable. They needed all the flames they could, and a regular squad member just wouldn’t do it. Hayato had hoped that Skull the Arcobaleno would be enough, but he was busy. He had duties and missions and he was bound to them.  
Kyouya had not been what Hayato had expected, he had expected powerful, loner, quiet. And sure, Kyouya was all of these things. But he was bursting with this concoction in such a lithe form. He was intelligent, he didn’t feel indebted for being there. He didn’t feel awe for being near Tsuna. For being allowed to tryout for being a guardians.   
And that, more than anything, more than the fighting and flames saturating their wing - what with Mukuro and Kyouya fighting every three seconds and Takeshi Trying to soothe them to silence - it was that Kyouya didn’t seem to even know how precious Tsuna was.  
“You don’t belong here. We don’t need a cloud who doesn’t even know what a sky is.” he howled at Kyouya. Dodging the tonfa aimed to shatter his collar bone.  
“I am stronger than you. I am doing my uncle a favour” Kyouya smirked, riling up the little ball of fire before him. “You are indebted to me. Now stop crowding me until you grow your teeth in. I’m not interested in fighting infant-herbivores.”.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Takeshi took this all in his stride really. Takeshi was the newest of them, and as such the boy didn’t have much repore with the others, he was a part of them now, but he didn’t have the power or privilege to make decisions - just aide in their making. What with Mukuro and Hayato being the oldest guardians, he had to get used to violent personalities. He was in the mafia, he was 6. It was pretty easy to rationalize and normalize such behaviours. Kyouya was like a little combo of Mukuro and Hayato, with a shorter but more controlled fuse. His teasing of Hayato was also entertaining, so Takeshi usually laughed along.  
But Kyouya even got under his skin. Pushing him, trying to pull out Takeshi’s aggression. He pushed and pushed, not seeming to care that he was twisting the flames in their little famiglia. Forcing his way in, trying to take their sky without even trying to ask the current elements if he could belong.  
The first month that Kyouya lived in the Vongola mansion was a chaotic mess of broken walls, scorched floors. The children had to be separated multiple times a day. Sometimes it was Xanxus’ guardians who pulled the children apart, taking them for training or just to cool off. Sometimes it was Enrico or Massimo or Federico who grabbed the children by the scruff and forced them to cool their heads.  
It was a tense month. Fon tried his best to control Kyouya, but Enrico and Skull reassured him that this was probably normal for an unaffiliated cloud trying to assimilate and find his place in the hierarchy he didn’t believe in. Especially when the sky he was thinking of bonding with wasn’t actually present for the bonding meetings.  
But then, something changed. Something shifted and stopped the fighting for the most part. It had started with Takeshi.  
“Why are you here?” He had asked, nose wrinkled after all the spitting and posturing between Kyouya and Mukuro.  
“Because I was asked to, because I’m strong and the herbivores here apparently need a proper carnivore.” He huffed. Around the adults Kyouya might know to be humble, smart enough to know he is not at their level yet, but here with children who knew nothing of the world they had entered, Kyouya would posture. He could back it up with fangs if necessary.  
Of course Kyouya was not perfect, he was arrogant and had been unmatched by anyone his age. His family were spread throughout legal and illegal corporations and his parents and Fon had made sure to sit Kyouya down when he showed even an inclination of understanding to tell him what he was a part of. Fon had made sure that Kyouya knew what he was getting himself into, agreeing to fill the spot of the drifting Cloud for Tsuna’s ragtag little group of guardians.  
Kyouya did not like ignorant sheep pretending they were predators, and these children, right now, felt just like that.  
“So you’re not here for our sky?” Takeshi asked, hopeful and not, because so far every element drawn to Tsuna had become part of the sky. Takeshi hadn’t even met Tsuna outside of dreams, and yet he had to come to terms with sharing him.  
“I am not.” Kyouya huffed. “I only follow the strong, and nothing short of a carnivore would make me bow. With leaf-eaters like you I doubt that he will entice me.”   
“But he might.” Mukuro spoke, his animosity forgotten for a moment as he reflected on Tsuna. On his strength, drive, and overwhelming harmony that drew you in and made you want to stay.  
“He might.” Kyouya conceded, aware of the draw of Sky flames. “But I did not come here to become a famiglia.”  
And with that the ferocity of the children died. They started training together, sitting at meals without ending the day with tridents, and blades, and tofu pressed to guts or jugulars. Yes they fought, yes they spat, but it was Kyouya’s honesty that settled the rising tides of the Vongola children and allowed them to move towards getting Tsuna home.  
It was the 5th week that Koyuya had been at the mansion, and two months before Tsuna and Xanxus was released from the ice, when the shift happened and Kyouya turned up to breakfast with Mukuro, Hayato, and Takeshi. With no fighting, no blood, and no glares. Their eyes were instead shining in unison.   
“What changed, nephew?” Fon had asked, feeling calmer now that the storming emotions in the mansion had settled.  
“Nothing, they stopped being such fucking herbivores.” he replied, ignoring the stunned silence of the adults, the spluttering indignation of Hayato, and the cackling from Mukuro and Takeshi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Present   
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyouya had yet to regret coming here. His fights with Mukuro and Hayato and Takeshi were interesting, and Fon and Reborn were excellent teachers - though he knew this before. And more than even that, Tsuna was such a curiosity to him.  
“Kyouya, are you enjoying yourself here?” Tsuna had asked at lunch time, when the staff had finally relented to let him eat in the kitchens where they could watch him. This little ball of fluff was carrying rage with him, so frustrated that he was being separated from his elements, and being underestimated. Yet his love for his family kept him silent. It wasn’t normal behaviour for a 6 year old. And yes, trauma of his infancy and the ice could account for a lot of that. But it spoke of deep compassion.   
And yet still there was power so untapped that Kyouya practically salivated to unleash it. But if he even so much at glared at the little fluff an adult would swoop in, chastising him for being so rough with the young master during his recovery.  
It was a rare afternoon where Kyouya was left with Tsuna for the day, because Fon was busy with the Arcobaleno. The pair ate their lunch quietly, and kyouya could tell that Tsuna was antsy, he got like that too, especially when his flames became known and he didn’t know how to use them.  
“Let’s go run.” he declared.  
Tsuna looked at him funny, mostly because he didn't answered his question, at least not in a normal way. He had answered it in a Kyouya way, so Tsuna couldn’t only assume that the little cloud was happy. So thinking, Tsuna then looked at the cooks around them. They didn’t look like they were paying attention, and he and Kyou has eaten all their food, so there was nothing stopping them from leaving. So with a grin, Tsuna grabbed Kyouya’s hand and headed slowly to the back door where Tsuna could feel his other guardians waiting. He couldn’t help but grin, and his flames moved quickly to the surface, touching all his guardians, and even teasing Kyouya’s whose flames hadn’t been accepted as guardian yet, but might as well be in Tsuna’s heart.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enrico sighs heavily, looking out in the gardens where the budding Decimo generation plays, all except his son, who he knows is locked away in the infirmary, again. He rubbed his eyes before turning back to the men in the room. His brothers sit on the couches, as does Reborn, Mammon, Fon, Squalo, and finally Don Cavallone and his very anxious looking son. Not surprising given that this was a room of very powerful men and women not long after a very tense time in the mafia.  
“You are gathered here, not as the top of your field, but as friends to Us.” ENrico starts, sitting beside Xanxus and Massimo, who has Federico on this other side. There is rustling in the room before he continues. “We want to ask that nothing that is told leaves this room, but that you also do us a favour, not Vongola, not us as heirs but as your friends. Should you agree of course Vongola and we would be in your debt.”  
“But it’s off record too,” Massimo grunts, nervous. “So if you decline our request we will act like we never asked.”  
There’s a thick silence, hanging, not quite sure where to begin, een Xanxus is just scowling and silent. “Is this about Tsuna?” Dino, brave and wholesome and just so full of righteousness and so nervous in the face of all these strong people. “Is he okay? He didn’t come to-”  
“Dino!” His father cuts him off startled that his son would neglect etiquette in this situation.   
“Pfft, well pony-boy is right,”  
“Xanxus!” Enrico sighs before he too laughs with his brother and the room chuckles along, even Fon who is least familiar with the people in this space. “Since DIno and Xan here have effectively broken the ice there’s no use being theatrical about this. This is in face about Tsuna, and a little bit about Xanxus and Timoteo too.”  
A dark oppressive feeling filled the room as the brothers and Reborn remembered the time. “As you all well know by now, Timoteo was killed, he was killed by my hand for the crimes of betrayal of our famiglia. He, after Tsuna’s birthday tried to kill him and Xanxus by sealing them in Ice. He did not leave the room.” Enrico pulled no punches, he did not hide nor elaborate. “The Vindice arrived, and deemed the slaughter righteous within the Vongola laws, and further deemed Timoteo betrayer, the poison. He was stripped of his titles, and removed from the Vongola histories. I was given the title of Ninth and we moved on.”  
“Except it took a year and a half, and help from the Arcobaleno to get Tsuna and I out of the ice. But that’s not really why we’re here, brother.” Xanxus replied, eyeing Enrico curiously, he didn’t know they’d be playing story time today.  
Massimo laughed and ruffled Xanxus’ hair. “No, we are not. A favour.” He looked around the room. “Obviously, Tsuna is not our son, and only those at his birthday know that he even exists. SO that’s where you come in, we need you to help us assim-”  
There’s a commotion outside, yelling and laughter, and the adults in the room quickly look out the window. Tsuna is there, with his guardians and it looks like they’re throwing around a ball of sky flames. Though it’s hard to tell from the third floor whether or not it was real or illusion, one thing is clear that the children are playing for keeps. Especially as Kyouya tackles Mukuro around the middle and Hayato and Tsuna tumble down a hill when Takeshi tries to cut them off.  
Federico sighs, and though he shifts for a minute he stands and brushes off his slacks. “I’ll put Tsuna back to him room and straighten out the Decimo generation, again.” He tugs his ear minutely. “Continue the meeting brother, I’m sure you’ll catch me up later. Thank you again, all.”  
Federico can hear his brother continue the conversation, even as the door closes with a solid click of the lock. He makes his way quickly through the mansion, quick to turn away the staff making their way to the gardens. He would deal with this as he saw fit.  
The early spring has arrived in the mansion, and with it fresh dewy air. As he looked around, Federico noticed that the first sound to greet him was laughter and something in his chest unlatched. He had missed this so much for that year and a half after the dicention. He missed it so much his flames ached.  
Taking care to mask his flames amongst the children, Federico watched. Curious as to why, once again, the children were disobeying direct orders so blatantly. He watched, flames singing with his son as Tsuna ran around his guardians, playing and touching even the reclusive, cold Kyouya. And eerily, even kyouya was kind and soft with Tsuna.  
They ran and jumped, and though his flames jumped every time Tsuna was so much as brushed by the shoulder of the other children, Federico watched them laugh. He let it continue for too long, feeling Massimo and Enrico’s unease in his own flames. Sighing, and just as Tsuna tripped and panted, Federico stood. “Tsuna! It’s is time to stop playing. You need to rest.” Tsuna for a moment looks furious.  
“NO!” His yell is deep, and his eyes flash for a moment before he sways.  
Sternly, Federico holds him, eyes deep and swirling, “Yes young man. You will rest and take your lessons with Fon and Reborn. Kyouya, with me now. And the rest of you, to your own lessons.”  
He doesn’t look back, disturbed by Tsuna’s display of defiance and flames. Uncertain as Kyouya meekly walks beside him, cowed by Federico’s burning irises and the others quiet acceptance.  
Of course, the two boys are dropped off in Tsuna’s bedroom, and left to wait for their tutors. Federico sighs, rubbing his eyes and trying to stave off the gnawing in his gut and the ache behind his chest.  
“I hate to overstep my friend,” The soft lovely voice of the main woman of the mansion sounded beside Federico, and the man’s shoulders relaxed back a little. “But I can’t help but think you are being too cautious.”  
Grinding his teeth, federico turns to Lavina, taking in her calm concerned eyes, and the gentleness of her shoulders. No judgement, no accusation. Just a parent concerned for her children. “I understand how that may so, Lav. But after what he went through?! How can we act any differently? Especially when Tsuna is choosing now of all times to gain his independent testing streak.”  
“I’m not saying I don’t agree, he needs to be protected and healed. But you are not healing the most important thing taken from him in the ice.” She stressed, looking into Federico’s soft red eyes. “His bonds to his family.”  
Federico growled, feeling his flames buck at the minor insult that he and his brother’s weren’t doing things right by their son. “His guardians don’t understand enough to let him rest, it’s best if we let him heal first. And we’re trying so hard to make him safe we can’t be with him every minute.” Lavina could only hold Federico’s hand in solidarity. Unsure how to handle her friend’s agony an indecision. None of the brothers had ever seemed indecisive before.

Xxxxxxxxx

Unbeknownst to the adults, two children are having their own difficult conversation. “I hate this.” Tsuna yells, punching his pillow and flopping over in distress. Kyouya is shocked, having never seen Tsuna use even an ounce of violence towards anyone. “I hate this, I hate being here, I hate being alone!”  
“Why don’t you tell them, herbivore?” Kyouya asks, wanting to be disinterested, but being a creature of instinct unable to ignore a candidate sky in distress.  
“They won’t listen, they never do. Reborn said that scared skies -vongola skies -are the worst when they’re scared. I don’t believe him! I was scared and I still protected everyone.”  
At his young age, Tsuna was missing a lot of information, and Kyouya knew that, knew that he forgot things, or didn’t quite understand the things Reborn told them all. He tried to explain with Mukuro, and in their strange dream space things seemed to make more sense, Tsuna was older in their dreams. Was the sky Kyouya dreamed about when flames became a reality in his life. “Make them understand, fight them!” he demanded, unfamiliar with the child before him, a child with frustrated tears and red orange sparkling flames who was not the same as the dream world. This was a young man fighting to keep it together in the body of a child. This was not the sky he had thought he wanted to follow, but he still followed anyway. And so he needed to fix this.  
“Fight me.” he declared, shoving Tsuna across the bed and to the floor.  
“No,” Tsuna turns away, eyeing Kyouya with confusion, “I’ve been told to stop being rough.”  
Kyouya doesn’t listen though. He shoves Tsuna into the wall this time with a push, egging him on. Tsuna tries to turn away again, tired and frustrated and sick of being yelled at. Kyouya keeps pushing and keeps pushing and Tsuna just doesn't understand because he trusts Kyouya. He lashes out, a foot coming up to kick Kyouya away when he falls over again. And quickly he’s punching too, and Kyouya is handling his fists and he’s crying again. “Why Kyouya!!?!” He screams, loudly, and tinted with the voice in his chest that makes him calm and makes thinking easier. He shoves harder and Kyouya jumps out. The young boy sprints forward, aiming to punch Tsuna in the face, with a sparkle of flames that Kyouya instinctively closes his eyes to block, Tsuna is also jumping back.  
The boys end up wrestling on the floor only stopping when a maid, curious at the loud noises checked in the room. The boys were spitting and yowling even as she begs them to stop. But even as Kyouya is reprimanded for being so rough, and Tsuna pulled away, something in Tsuna’s chest is lighter and from the way Kyouya’s shoulders relaxed and he grinned, he felt it too.  
This happened four more times, anytime that Kyouya and Tsuna were left alone. Their fighting escalated quickly, Tsuna’s confused frustration quickly melting away as Kyouya started to teach while they wrestled. Tsuna started to feel less broken, less trapped, even though he were yelled at and taken away from his - he was pretty sure, he could feel it, it felt right, it felt close, it felt like his- guardian everytime someone found them. They burnt the walls, they were denied playtime and dessert. They were even kept away from each other and forced to play with the other guardians. Kyouya even ended up with bruises, and Tsuna, tiny almost unnoticeable flame burns mixed with the ice scars. Everytime a person found them his anger and sadness swirled the scars, and only his fathers and the Arcobaleno seemed to ignore them, everyone else held a hint of disgust or unease when they saw him. It made Tsuna so MAD! Because they probably looked at Xanxus like that too and there was nothing wrong with them!  
The fourth time, Reborn stalked into the room having felt the two juvenile flames of his students rise. He was spitting flames when he found Tsuna on the floor, sparkling orange with a serious expression, and Kyouya standing over him, his little wooden tonfa pressed against Tsuna’s hands over his chest. He growls even as he yanks the older boy off of Tsuna. “Go to your uncle right now. He’s in the hall. If I catch you doing that again without guidance I will send you back to Namimori before you can say Kami Korosu. Do you understand?” Reborn roared, like fire from a pipe. Smooth and loud in all that it was soft. Kyouya bristled, especially at the tone, especially because he trusted the hitman to understand.  
“He was helping!” Tsuna barked back, wanting to correct reborn, but absolutely melting into the Hitman’s arms. He missed being held properly. Reborn stiffened, and ground his teeth.  
“You will not do this again without guidance do you understand?”  
And something in Tsuna clicked, and flipped, and that hot space that made him feel grown-up purred. “We understand Reborn, don’t we Kyouya?” And something thrummed when the cloud nodded and left to his Uncle waiting for him.  
“He needs to fight, Uncle.” Kyouya explains, “He wants strength.” Fon looked at his nephew, wondering what changed. Because Kyouya wasn’t insisting that Tsuna was weak and needed to get stronger, but that the child wanted to get stronger, and thus was already strong.  
With a sigh, Fon touched Kyouya’s head gently, ignoring that Kyouya had stopped pulling away finally, “I agree with you, little dragon.” He explained. “But this is not something I am able to step in on. I did not know Tsunayoshi before the incident with the ice, they would not take my advice to heart.” Fon sighed again, “Besides, I have a favour to fulfil for the brothers, they may listen to my advice once I have fulfilled it.”  
“Why are herders so blind? Why do they follow so blindly?” Kyouya growled, frustrated at more than just the adults, but the children too.  
Fon smiled, softly because Kyouya was so honest. But also strained because it was the truth. “Because they care, ever so much. Because they were scared, and they can’t let it happen again.”  
Kyouya didn’t understand, he just watched as Tsuna flopped in his father’s arms, flames flickering in his eyes and flashing red in a way that made Kyouya’s gut clench.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Your sky is going to break if we don’t do something.” Kyouya, blunt as always, explained one morning right before their lessons started. As usual Tsuna had not been allowed to join them.  
For a moment, fury boiled in the room, and Hayato stood up throwing his chair back in the process. “What the fuck are you insinuating, bastard, given you’re the one who's been caught beating him in dark corners of the mansion?” He exclaimed.  
Kyouya raised a brow, “I thought you were intelligent, I am not threatening your sky, or are you actually stupid?”  
Hayato lunged forward, almost pitching himself across the table that acted as Kyouya’s desk when Takeshi grabbed his arm and Mukuro stepped forward. “It figured you’d notice and bring it up before us. Though, you should know better than any that saying he’ll break is going to set off the storm.” Mukuro purred dangerously, no laughter of jokes, because this was serious for the outsider to mention it.  
“Hn,” Kyouya smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest and all four boys took their seats again. “So you did notice. I had wondered given how you’ve all abandoned your sky.”  
Now he was playing and Hayato seethed in his seat. “He’s ourI sky! Of course we noticed, it’s in our hearts, and heads, and guts. We can’t ignore it even if we wanted to. He is ours.” Hayato explains. “But what the hell are we supposed to do when the adults keep us away and exhausted. I can barely eat when dinner comes. Nevermind heal the sky.”  
“It’s arrogant of you of all people to waltz in and presume to know us.” Takeshi explains, hissing his words. “It’s only the stupid adults who can’t see it too full of fear. Tsuna needs to be with us, to harmonize, to work hard, to be loved. He’s being smothered by all this fear!” Kyouya riled him in ways no one has before. Riled everyone up! It was good for Takeshi’s control as the rain, but bad for his job as the rain. “We don’t know what to do.”  
To be honest, Kyouya himself didn’t know, he had expected more of a fight, but it seemed these children were growing up. “Well we’re elements, we should just do as we are inclined.” He shrugged, uncomfortable now talking as if Tsuna meant the same to him as he did to the others.  
“Pfft, as if we aren’t doing that already.” Hayato scoffed, kicking his foot our and shifting the desk beside him in frustration. “The adults aren’t letting us. And our dreamland isn’t perfect.”  
“Or are we not trying hard enough.” Mukuro muttered, eyeing up the temperamental 8 year old before him. “If the little ball of fury here and I create a diversion, shield, and create a space for our sky, could you two heal and give him the release he needs?”  
Hayato’s immediate reaction was to round on Mukuro and scream, but then he thought about it. “I am the storm; I am supposed to give my sky a reprieve that he needs, and rage where he can't. Chaos is in my nature so I could do that.” his face falls into contemplation.  
“Kufufufu, and it is in my nature to shield and misdirect.” Mukuro’s felt sweat bead on his neck, excitement running through him. “But the question is why we should trust you, you two are the newest, and while Takeshi has his ties, has already given himself to our sky, you have not.”  
Kyouya knows this is the moment, to stay or leave. He knows in his hear that there really is no contest or question; when Reborn had threatened to throw him back to Japan, Kyouya’s vision had flooded purple, even the idea of being forced for far away from Tsuna at this point seemed apocalyptic. It was uncomfortable. It was different. But his Uncle Fon had warned him that Tsuma might turn out to be his sky, and that it would be a difficult feeling. So, looking up into the hopeful, distrustful eyes of the children before him, Kyouya held up his hands, empty until violet flames started pouring out, like clouds over a mountain they continued to pour and light the room with oppressive, possessing pressure.  
“Because, he is not free, he is bound and tied and tired. And it makes me itch, it makes me want to tear this mansion apart. He is my sky now too. Because his well-being will always be greater than mine. If the sky is free, then so am I.”  
Mukuro was the first to react, a grin spreading across his face, marvelling at the nature of his sky, at the power he had to drag elements close and give them a home. He was laughing even as Hayato and Takeshi were forced into awed silence. But slowly, slowly the room was filled with flames, all pushing and pressuring and filling them with a drive towards one goal - the health of their sky.  
The mansion would not understand what happened, why lights flickered and all their flame-technology spluttered and glowed that night. Somewhere in the mindscape, he shared with his Guardians, Tsuna would understand. Sitting in Xanxus’ arms at bed time he just started bawling, the scars on his arms swirling like the flames he could wield. Relief swept through his heart. He didn’t know what would happen, but he knew suddenly that his Guardians had grown, and they were going to make him feel normal again. Xanxus could feel a change coming, thrumming from Tsuna like a heartbeat, and he couldn’t help but grin even as he calmed the littlest sky.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Hayato and Takeshi work Tsuna up and walked with him to breakfast, they noticed how buzzed and happy he was, and they knew their decision last night was the right one. They hadn’t told Tsuna what was happening in their dreams, but he was their sky and he just knew things. “Good morning,” He had greeted, so happy to see his guardians, so happy to touch them and know things would be okay.   
“Good morning, Tsuna.” Both boys chimed. The three walked hand-in hand to the dining hall, all of them happy and smiling. Smiling because they could feel the thrumming, curious feeling of their other two members, getting up to trouble, Tsuna was sure.  
Before the children had gone to bed the night before, Hayato and Kyouya had snuck around the mansion and set up their trap. Set it up for that the children’s wing, which had monitoring equipment built in, would stream not only to security, but to every TV in the mansion. And there were plenty, each room had at least one, and some rooms had multiple monitors and set-ups. It took them a long time to do it, but with Lavina in on the plan -so much as Hayato telling her they were going to do something to help Tsuna and nothing more -no one knew the children were out of bed late.  
As it was, Mukuro was cackling as he and Kyouya made their way to the front foyer, somewhere they were explicitly not allowed to rough-play. “Kufufufufu, are you ready?”  
“Kami Korosu.” Kyouya grinned, bloodthirsty as much as an 8 year old could be, and flying at Mukuro even as the older boy spun his trident wickedly.   
“Maaa, always so dramatic, birdie.”  
And they clashed

Xxxxxxxxxx

The mansion rocked and everyone was on their feet in the next instant. Tsuna and Hayato ducked under the table, even as another Tsuna suddenly appeared with Takeshi and was escorted away with the rest of the adults. Guns were pulled and yelling rose. Tsuna kept quiet only because Hayato was grinning and holding a hand over his mouth.  
When the room was emptied, Hayato dragged Tsuna with him. “Come on, Tsuna, it’s time for you and Kyouya to show off for the adults. We’re going to show them that you are the tenth and you don’t need to be protected anymore.”  
Tsuna grinned, running along with his storm. People were passing them as if they weren’t there, running and yelling “It’s Kyouya and Mukuro again!”. Tsuna was a little worried that this two guardians would get in real trouble this time, but he needed to concentrate.  
Because he was shoved into the children’s wing, and Hayato ran off with a grin.  
Kyouya was waiting, a grin and spinning tinfa in his hands. Tsuna heard banging and yelling in the observatory, and saw his father, Enrico screaming at the glass, trying to burn it. But the glass was made to withstand flames. Tsuna got mad, mad that they were trying to make him sit again make him sad again.  
So when Kyouya lit his tonfa with his young, spluttering flames Tsuna just launched himself forward, frustrated tears already welling up. As he flew, hands lit with his glittering sky games, all the mansion TVs clicked on.  
Kyouya is quietly vindictive that the adults are watching. That this room has been streamed around the mansion. Hayato might be a puppy, and Mukuro might be a little too possessive for Kyouya - whose entire flame personality was his possessiveness - but both of them understood what Tsuna needed better than Takeshi or Kyouya himself could at this point. Once Kyouya had explained what Tsuna needed, why he was acting why he was the boys didn't hesitate. They’d set it up so Tsuna could have his angst out, and the adults could see the mistakes they had made.   
Once they understood - and they understood quickly really - they were angry too, and they had only so much power over Vongola and the Arcobaleno right now. But they were smart, and they had access to the entire mansion.  
So this fight, this desperate, messy, flaming fight was being broadcast to everyone in the mansion. Mukuro and Hayato had announced it, a quietly contemplative but furious Takeshi in the background, opening the wrathful spinning to the world and the adults stopped. They stopped and they watched.  
Tsuna was ardent. He was beautiful, he was wrathful and hurt. But he was a spinning, Hyper Dying Will wielding child of unimaginable potential and he had been hurt. Unintentionally, but still hurt. And with Kyouya by his side, Tsuna had finally been allowed to feel all he had been forced to neglect while on ice, and after.  
Kyouya would later understand what happened as his solidifying himself to Tsuna’s side. He understood better than most how fury and pain and mostly fear would gather up and make you testy. He knew how fear bred more fear. So he fought. He pushed, he allowed Tsuna to finally scream and cry and be a ferocious and terrified ball of sky flames instead of the protected, cotton-glove handled wound he had become upon breaking free from the ice. He let Tsuna pound on him, he took the brunt, he let the fire burn out.  
“I was so scared.” Tsuna finally cried as his flames burnt out, leaving behind iridescent golden irises and fists clenched to his cloud. “I didn’t know what to do, I was so scared, and everyone is treating me like I’m still in the ice.”  
Kyouya held the boy close, because this, this was himself a mere five years ago when his powers and flames came forth and his uncle saved him. He would not embarrass this young man stuck in a six-year-old’s body by reprimanding his tears. “And I will never treat you like that.” He promised instead. “You are an omnivore, and you will always be that to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize this is short and a long time coming. But this chapter was tricky to write. There were A LOT of loose ends I needed to tie up, a lot of clashing personalities t write and write WELL and a lot of plot to move forward. Even if you don’t see it yet, this chapter really sets up the next BIG set of chapters.  
> So please enjoy, I appreciate all of you more than I could ever explain.
> 
> Bleach-ed-Na-tsu

**Author's Note:**

> "Tsunayoshi e il nostro." – Roughly translated to 'Tsunayoshi is ours' I believe.
> 
> So there you have it. A weird fic that is soooo satisfying to me for some reason. Hope you enjoyed. Drop a review and I may do a few drabbles about Tsuna's life with his new fathers and brother.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Tell Her That He's Dead: Fourth Target](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010115) by [wolfsrainrules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsrainrules/pseuds/wolfsrainrules)




End file.
